More than a feeling
by MrsPeterHale97
Summary: Charlotte McCall has always been able to tell what people were feeling just by looking at them. Never did she think that her talent would be something completely different. When her little brother Scott gets bit by an alpha, she helps him and Stiles figure out who it is in hopes of turning Scott back to a normal teenage boy. Set in Season One.
1. Chapter 1

_***I do not own Teen Wolf or the Characters Except for my own***_

Beacon Hills wasn't the most eventful place in California; It was quiet, everyone usually knew everyone… And then half a body shows up in the woods, and that's when everything you thought you knew about Beacon Hills completely changes.

Charlotte was in her room peacefully getting ready for bed, when she heard the screams of two younger men from the front of the house.  
Sighing as she threw on her shirt she exited her room, going to check in her younger brothers room to see if her suspicion of who the screams came from were true. And to no surprise, the room was sans Scott.  
Glancing around the room Charlotte saw that Scott's inhaler was on his desk and grabbed it before heading downstairs planning on yelling at her brother and his friend for scaring the crap out of her when she got the tail end of their conversation.

"Nobody knows yet" Stiles was explaining what he overheard on dispatch. "Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20's."

Scott; confused and wondering what so important about why his friend came to his house so late when they had school tomorrow. They already found the body, so what was Stiles so excited about? "Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?"

Stiles lit up at the question. "That's the best part: they only found half, we're going."

"Going where?" Charlotte said as she opened the door and leaned on the doorway of their home, giving the two younger boys a look of suspicion after they jumped and turned to look at the older McCall child. "You guys scream really loud, by the way… Like girls." She teased and stuck her tongue out as she pushed herself off the doorframe. "But seriously, where are you guys going so late on a school night?"

Scott started to stammer and stutter. "Charlotte! I-um… We were… Uh." He turned to look at his friend with wide eyes, silently pleading for help on explaining the absurd plan that Stiles was trying to drag him into.

"So, uh… My dad got a dispatch call on a body in the woods. And we were going to go check it out- you look great by the way! Did you do something different with your hair?" He added at the end in hopes she wouldn't tear their heads off.

Charlotte looked at the two boys, her brown eyes darting back and forth between them. "Uh-huh… And what makes you think that this was a good idea?" She looked back at her brother, "Don't you have Lacrosse practice tomorrow?" Scott nodded his head, thankful that it seemed like she was going to get him out of this.

Stiles, on the other hand, threw his head back with a sigh. "Come on, Charlotte! I thought you were the cool one? It's not even a full body! It's half! Half of a body. Am I the only one here that thinks this is cool?" He looked at the two siblings "I mean, you guys are always bitching about nothing ever happening in this town!"

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep for practice tomorrow." Scott said, trying to get Stiles to let up on this, which wasn't working for either McCall."

"Oh yeah, 'cause sitting on the bench is such grueling effort." Stiles rolled his eyes at his friend. The two have been trying to actually play in the game since their first try-outs, and so far they haven't played a single game.

"No, because I'm playing this year." Scott stated with confidence "In fact, I'm making first line."

Stiles rolled his eyes again. "Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles eventually managed to get Scott to agree to come along with them, but as the two were about to step off the porch they heard Charlotte clear her throat.

"Forgetting something, little brother?" She said as she pulled the inhaler out of her pocket and held it up for Scott to see.

"Oh! Thank you. Can't believe I almost forgot that." He walked over to grab it, but Charlotte raised her hand higher so it was just out of his reach.

"One condition…" She looked back at Stiles with a smile. "I'm coming with you."

Stiles, instead of being upset like Charlotte thought, lit up with a smile. "For real? You want to come see a dead body?"

Handing the inhaler to Scott, she reached into the house to grab her jacket. "I'm off work tomorrow. And like you said Stilinksi- nothing ever happens in this town." She throws the jacket on and walks ahead of them. "Let's go boys!"

* * *

Trekking up a slippery and leafy hill into the woods, Stiles in the lead, and Charlotte in the rear to make sure nothing happened to her asthmatic little brother.  
"Stiles, what part of the body are we even looking for?"

There was a long pause. "Huh! Didn't think about that." He said, pointing the flashlight in front of him.

Charlotte nodded her head. "Uh-huh… And-uh, what if the killer is still here in the woods?" She said, glancing behind her after thinking she heard the leaves crunch behind her.

"Also something I didn't think about," Stiles said and Charlotte let out a long sigh.

"It's - comforting to know that you planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott let out with a few huffs, obvious that this journey is taking a toll on his weak lungs.

"I know" Stiles oblivious to his friend struggling to breathe.

Charlotte, always on watch anytime she's with her brother caught on to the little huffs he was letting out. "Hey, Stiles? Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight? Just a thought."

Stiles, however, seemed to have seen something and took off "Wait, come on!"

"Stiles!" The two siblings called out. "Stiles get back here!"

The two followed him until Charlotte saw the lights of flashlights and pulled her brother off to the side and ducked behind a tree. Scott looked over at his sister with wide eyes "Charlotte? What are you-" he was cut off by a hand being thrown over his mouth and a harsh "Shush" coming from the older sibling.

"Hold it right there!" The two heard the familiar voice of the Sheriff, Stiles dad. Charlotte was relieved that she caught sight of them before they saw them, but at the same time mad that Stiles got caught, meaning he would have to leave without the two siblings behind.

"Where's your usual partner in crimes?" The Sheriff asked his son.

"Who? Scott?" Stiles asked, trying to make it look like that he and his sister weren't hiding behind a tree just a few feet away from him. "Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day school tomorrow. And, y'know how bossy Charlotte can be so it wasn't even a choice for him to come with me." He let out a chuckle, not knowing the glare to the back of his head from Charlotte after he called her bossy. "There's just me… In the woods… Alone…"

The sheriff raised his flashlight into the woods, "Scott, you out there? Scott?"

Charlotte looked down at her brother with wide eyes trying to keep as quiet as she could, even though the crouching position she was currently in was uncomfortable. It was fine if Stiles got caught, but if Scott and Charlotte's mom found out that they were out in the woods at night after a killer left a girl's body in half in said woods to rot away she wouldn't let them leave the house again.  
Which, technically Charlotte shouldn't have to worry about being grounded with her being 22 years old… But honestly, her mother scared her when she was mad, so she tried to avoid making her mad as much as possible.

The sheriff escorted Stiles back to his car, leaving the two McCall's in the woods. Alone. In the dark. At night. With a potential killer that cuts people in half on the loose.

The next turn of events was like a nightmare.  
As the two tried to make their way back home, they kept hearing noises around them. They kept walking, hoping that the noises would stop and they could walk peacefully home with no troubles.  
"I hate this," Charlotte muttered, but her quiet voice turned into a scream when a whole herd of Stags ran in front of them, making them fall and shield themselves from being trampled like Mufasa in the Lion King. After the Stag-fest was gone, Scott took his phone out to use the light of his screen to look for the inhaler that he dropped.

"Damn it, Scott, those things are expensive to replace." Charlotte breathed out, using her phone for the same purpose.

"I didn't mean to!" He defended. "If you hadn't noticed, there was like a hundred deer that just ran through the woods, it's hard to keep hold of anything in a situation like that."

The two continued their search for the inhaler, looking in different directions.  
Instead of finding the inhaler, Scott found the missing half of the body. Surprised, he let out a yell and sprung back and ended up falling from the top of the hill.

"Scott!" Charlotte screamed, running over to where she just saw her little brother fall down, stopping to a halt when she saw the top half of a body and her stomach dropped when she recognized the face. "Oh, God no…" Taking steps around the body, she looked down the hill where Scott fell. "Scott? Scott!" She called out but didn't get a response. "Shit…" Taking one last look at the body she took a deep breath and started to carefully descend down the hill, digging her heels into the earth and grabbing onto any branch or root that she could to help her.

Reaching the bottom she calls out for Scott again. But instead of hearing the comforting voice of her brother saying he was okay, she instead heard a howl from a wolf.  
Swallowing the lump in her throat, she pushed her body to move forward. "Scott!" She looked around the woods, trying to see through the dark and trees.  
Her heart stopped for a split second when she heard a growl from beside her.  
She slowly turned her head to the direction of the noise and gasped when she saw two red orbs staring back at her. She took off running as fast as her feet could take her and before she even realized it, she was out of the woods. She let out another gasp when she saw Scott limping on the side of the road. "Scott!"

Scott stopped and turned on his feet the instant he heard his sister's voice and let out a sigh of relief that they both got out of the woods alive, even though he got bit by what he could only guess was a giant wolf. His sister stopped in her tracks when she saw that Scott was hurt, looking at the wound with wide eyes.

"W-what happened? Are you okay?" She tried to examine it but pulled her hands back when Scott flinched. "Oh my God, Scott… What the hell happened back there?" She looked up at his face, and Scott could see tears pooling in her eyes. She was scared and worried for him, and he was glad that he had an older sister like her that looked out for him. Even when they were younger and would always butt heads with each other and fought over things that they both admit were stupid now, she always had his back when older kids would pick on him and Stiles. The first time he and Stiles had a fight, she comforted him and told him everything would be okay. When their parents would get into really bad arguments, she would let him stay in her room until they stopped, even if it took all night and he would fall asleep.

"I'm fine, we can just go home and put some antibiotics on it… It's really not that bad." He reassured her with a smile. Even though it looked pretty bad, it actually didn't hurt that much.

Charlotte sighed with relief and stood up straight. "Okay, yeah let's go home…" she pushed her hair back and looked at her brother before leading the way back to the safety of their own home.

 _~~Well, here we are! The first chapter of the first episode of the first season of my first Fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoy and I hope you guys like my OC so far. I have a lot planned for our new McCall~~_


	2. Chapter 2

_***I do not own Teen Wolf or the Characters except for my own***_

Scott and Charlotte didn't say much on the way home, it wasn't a too terribly long of a walk and when they finally did make it home both siblings went to their own rooms.

Charlotte sat on her bed, legs crossed, and her thumbnail between her teeth as she thought about the events that just happened.  
The body… The half body of someone she hadn't seen in over six years. Her face wouldn't leave her mind. She was in her bedroom yet the image of seeing her cold, dead face look at her with those lifeless eyes was so fresh it was like the body was on her bedroom floor.

Feeling like she was being suddenly watched, she got up from her bed and drew the curtains shut on her window. "Calm down, Charlie… You're freaking out for no reason." She muttered to herself and went back to her bed. "It's not like you found the dead body of Laura Hale…" Her voice started to shake as she spoke. "It's not like you saw a giant black figure with glowing red eyes." Tears started to brim in her eyes. "Everything's fine. Everything is okay." She brought the teddy bear she's had since she was five to her chest. She took a deep breath and tried to fall asleep, Laura's face not leaving her mind.

* * *

 _Charlotte walked through the woods, flashlight in hand. She didn't know why she was there, she just felt like she needed to be._  
 _Leaves moved with the wind, branches creaked and cracked, the breeze sent a chill up her spine, flowing her long black hair behind her as she moved through the woods- following an invisible trail, her feet moving on their own accord._  
 _There was a sudden stench of death and blood that hit her nose and it made her gag. Throwing a hand over her nose, she looked around, no longer walking; she felt petrified suddenly._  
 _Looking behind her, she let out a scream. Coming towards her was the upper half of Laura Hale, crawling to her, gripping the leaves and branches on the ground to pull herself forward._

 _Charlotte stumbled backward before turning and running back in the direction she was originally going. She looked back to see that Laura was still after her, picking up her speed as she went from crawling on her hands to using them to walk on, the only noise coming from her are the gurgling sounds of her choking on her own blood._  
 _Charlotte let out a whimper and continued to run. When she looked forward, she saw the Hale house, still standing like it wasn't burned down._  
 _She stopped to look up at the house, in awe of it and how it looked like it didn't even have a scratch on it. She turned back around and no longer saw Laura behind her and she let out a sigh of relief as she turned back to face the house._  
 _She swallowed the lump in her throat and stepped towards the house, not seeming to have any control over her own body as she went up the steps to the porch._  
 _She reached for the doorknob with a shaking hand and turned the knob and pushed the door open. When she stepped inside, she felt like she was burning up, sweat building on her forehead and her lungs felt tight. She coughed a few times as she looked around the house. At first, the coughing was minor- just a few times before it got worse: it felt like she was suffocating._

 _She frantically looked around before she noticed the smoke at her feet and she let out a whimper. "Oh, God." She coughed a few more times, starting to panic. She turned back to the door to get out, but it was locked. She pulled and yanked at the door desperately trying to get it open, gasping for air as smoke filled her lungs from an invisible fire. She pounded on the door, crying for help. "Someone! Please help!"_

 _A growl from behind her stopped her as she let out another cry. She turned around and saw the same black figure with glowing red eyes that she saw in the woods when she found Laura's body. It was a cross between a wolf and a human, towering over her as she slid down the door._  
 _"Please, don't hurt me." She cried out. "I don't want to die!"_

 _A fire started to lick up the walls enveloping the inside of the house and reaching its way to Charlotte and the black figure. It got on all fours, inching towards Charlotte like a predator getting ready to attack its prey, and that's exactly what was happening._  
 _"What do you want from me?!" She screamed at it._

 _The figure stopped and looked at Charlotte with what looked like curiosity. For a moment, it almost seemed human, the way its eyes pierced into hers. It took a big leap towards her, closing the distance between them as the fire reached closer and closer. Inches away from her face, it lets out a low growl before speaking. "Revenge." It said before lunging it's razor teeth into Charlotte's neck._

With a gasp, Charlotte woke from her dream- gasping, sweating, terrified.  
She looked over at her clock and saw it said 8 am and was relieved she didn't have to sleep anymore, that it was a time that she could stay awake and not have to go back to whatever the hell she dreamed of.  
Wiping the sweat from her face, she got up from her bed and made her way to the bathroom to take a hot shower, trying to clean the horrible dream from her mind. What could that dream mean? She's never had one so vivid before. The way Laura chased her, the Hale house, the fire, the big black figure that said it wanted revenge. Revenge for what?

Getting dressed and going downstairs to make breakfast, her mother was at the table picking at her own food. "Hey momma." she greeted her mother with a smile. "How was work?"

Melissa looked up from the magazine she was reading and beamed up at her eldest child. "Hey, honey. It was… Okay. About as okay as an overnight shift can be." She shrugged it off and took another bite of her food. "How was your night?"

She stopped pouring the cereal into her bowl as her face went pale. "It was, uh…" She cleared her throat. "Boring, uneventful." She put a little more cereal into her bowl before grabbing the soy milk. Damn lactose intolerance. "Scott wasn't any help, he wanted to sleep to be ready for practice today." She sat in the seat across from her mother.

Melissa looked at her daughter with concern. "What about you? You look like you got zero sleep. You're all pale and you have really bad dark circles."

Charlotte looked up from her cereal and let out a chuckle. "Thanks for the boost of confidence, Mom." She shook her head. "I got some sleep… I just had a really bad nightmare… A really vivid one." She chose not to go into any deeper detail, not wanting her mom to know about her and Scott's adventure last night. "I'm okay though."

Melissa reached over and pushed a strand of hair behind Charlotte's ear. "As long as you say so, hon." She smiled at her daughter, not totally believing her when she said she's fine, but not wanting to push her knowing how hard she's been working to help her make sure that they had enough money to pay the bills and still be able to eat breakfast like this. "So, changing the subject: How do you think Scott will do?"

Charlotte let out a small laugh. "He says he's making first line… But uh- no offense to him, I think it's gonna be a little hard to play when he has to take a hit off his inhaler after every play." She scratched the back of her head. "I mean, Lacrosse is violent…"

The two finished their breakfast and went about their usual business. Melissa went to take a nap before working again that night. And Charlotte went for a walk around town, trying to clear her head of what happened last night.  
Should I tell the Sheriff what I saw? She would think to herself. Should I tell Scott and Stiles I knew who the body belonged to? She would shake her head at that one. The last thing she needed was Stiles hyperly asking her question after question. She didn't even really know Laura, she was just in the same grade as her brother Derek and she would show up to pick him up with his mother.

Derek… Where was he? Does he know what happened to his sister? She hadn't seen him since the fire that happened to his house over six years ago.  
Derek was always a mystery to her. They would make small talk whenever they had free time between classes and before he had a basketball game, but not really anything else. Then it was like he changed overnight one day. He went from being a jock that wouldn't mind talking to other kids, to keeping to himself- not talking to anybody anymore, stopped playing basketball.  
She tried talking to him to see what was wrong, but he wouldn't tell her, would barely even look at her.  
He got better for a little bit, started to be okay in school again… Then the fire happened, and she never heard or seen him again after that. 

She ended up in front of the police station, pausing to look up at the building as she contemplated telling Stiles' dad what happened.  
With a shake of her head, she continued her path to the store to pick up something to snack on. She just wanted to spend the rest of her day in her room with her thoughts and guitar.

It was after school hours when Charlotte got a text from Scott asking to help him and Stiles look for the inhaler that he dropped when the stags freaked out and knocked them over and to help find the body again so Stiles could see.  
With a gulp, she sent a reply saying she would be there, and she got out of the comfort of her room and went back to the place that currently plagued her nightmares.

* * *

In the woods, the group of three walked through the trees until they found the spot that looked at least somewhat familiar to look for Scott's inhaler.  
Scott had been talking about how His practice went, and not just how he was good at playing… Other things were happening to him.

"I don't know what it was like! It was like... I had all the time in the world to catch the ball!" He continued as he looked at the ground for the thing that helped him breathe better… Even though, oddly enough? He felt fine. No shallow breaths, no gasping as they went through the woods. Nothing. "And that's not the only weird thing." He continued to explain. "I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, I smell things."

Charlotte furrowed her brows at her brother. "Smell things? Like what?" She asked and Scott turned to look at his sister and friend.

"Like the mint gum in Stiles' pocket." He said and turned back to look for his inhaler.

Stiles shook his head as he dug into his pocket. "I don't have any mint-" He stopped when he pulled out a single stick of gum. He brought it up to his nose to smell that it was indeed, mint. He shared a look of surprise and concern with Charlotte as they continued to follow Scott. "So, all of that started with that bite?"

Scott, suddenly paranoid and freaked out. "What if it's like an infection? Like, my body is full of adrenaline before I got into shock?"

Stiles nodded, "You know what? I think I actually heard of it, it's a specific type of infection." He looked over at Charlotte to see of a look of total confusion on her face and smiled at her.

"You're serious?" Scott said, slightly hopeful that if Stiles' knows what it is, then maybe he can help him.

Stiles nodded again. "Yeah. I think it's called Lycanthropy." Charlotte scoffed at this.

"Stiles, don't be ridiculous." She crossed her arms. But there was a nagging at the back of her head. That black figure, it looked like a wolf, sounded like a wolf… But there aren't any wolves in Beacon Hills… She shook her head to try to clear her head of those thoughts and saw that Scott was now looking close to the ground.

"I could have sworn it was here. We saw the body, the stags running… I dropped my inhaler." He moved the leaves trying to find it.

Stiles shrugged. "Maybe the killer moved the body?" He said, which didn't make any of them comfortable with the thought that a killer could still be out in these woods.

"If he did, I hope he didn't take my inhaler. Those things cost like eighty bucks." Not wanting his mom to kill him for losing another inhaler, he kept looking on the ground, not noticing the man watching them from a few feet away.  
It was Stiles that got the siblings attention, and when Charlotte saw who it was her heart jumped as she let out a gasp. The person she hadn't seen for years, the person she was just thinking about earlier that morning… The person whose sister was dead somewhere.  
It was him… Derek Hale.

He was taller than she remembered and stronger looking. Though the Jacket he was wearing did look a bit big on him, yet he made it work somehow.  
She stood between Stiles and Scott, a protective hand in front of them to keep them from either getting closer to Derek or to keep Derek from getting close to them. Because for some reason, the way he looked gave Charlotte an uneasy feeling.

"What are you doing here? This is private property!" He said to the trio with a harsh voice.

Stiles was the first to speak, as usual. "Hey, sorry man we didn't know."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, we were just looking for something, I uh… Forgot it." his voice nervous and he felt even more nervous when Derek looked at him before tossing his inhaler at him and Scott caught it with no problem, causing Stiles and Charlotte to look at him with confusion. They all looked back to see Derek was no longer standing there, and Charlotte let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Okay," Scott said now that he got what he came for. "I have to go to work."

Stiles slapped his arm over Scott's chest. "Dude, do you know who that was?"  
Scott shook his head, but it wasn't Stiles that got to answer.

"That was Derek Hale…" Charlotte said in a soft voice, and when she saw the odd looks the two younger boys were giving, she shook her head to clear her mind and cleared her throat. "I uh, I went to school with him… Same grade." She explained. "His house burned down like six years ago, his whole family died in it." Her voice softened again, feeling bad for what had happened to his family. Charlotte's family may have been smaller and a little broken, but she couldn't imagine losing her mom and brother in a fire like that. They were everything to her, they had always been there for her.

"What's he doing back?" Scott asked his sister, who shook her head.

He must know his sister is dead, but she didn't want to let them know she knew that… "Don't know." She shrugged. "Let's get out of here, though, before we get attacked by another herd of Stags and go down like Mufasa."

Stiles looked up at Charlotte. "Dude, really?"

Charlotte smiled at Stiles and turned to head out of the woods. 

_~~Chapter 2! Truth be told, I have the whole first episode written out... So, how you guys liking it so far? How do you feel about Charlotte? Don't forget to R &R!~~_


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte took Scott to his job at the Veterinary Clinic before heading back to the house, dropping her purse at the front door.

"Derek…" She muttered to herself. With a shake of her head, she went upstairs to her room, her mom leaving hers at the same time. "Got work tonight?" She asked as her mother sighed.

"Yeah, I was on call and they called me in. If you're hungry, I left some pizza money for you and Scott on the table." She threw her jacket on and gave Charlotte a kiss on the cheek. "Alright, I love you and I'll see you in the morning."

Charlotte grimaced "Actually I work in the morning."

"Oh, then… I'll see you at some point during this week." Melissa gave her a smile before leaving to go to the hospital.

Charlotte watched as her mother left and sighed as she continued to her room and plopped down on her bed. "What the hell is going on?" Her voice was muffled by the pillow her face was smashed in. She rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling. "Laura Hale is dead, Derek is back in beacon hills… Scott got bit and can now hear and smell things- he can actually play Lacrosse now!" She sat up with a huff. "He caught his inhaler with no effort…"

I think it's called Lycanthropy. Stiles' voice echoed in her head.

"Black wolf-like figure…" She mumbled. "Fast reflexes, a strong sense of hearing and smell… Lycanthropy…" She shook her head. "I'm going crazy… That has to be it." She flopped back down. "That dream though…" She sighed and got her laptop out and in the time she should have been sleeping to be ready for work, she stayed up doing research on beacon hills and lycanthropy, determined in her thoughts that something odd is happening in this town.

Regretting her decision of staying up late, she looks over at the clock and sees that it's six in the morning and groans loudly to herself and she gets out of bed to get ready for her job at the supermarket. She should be in college trying to make her own life better, but she stayed behind to help out her mother and little brother, even though Melissa insisted that they would be fine, but Charlotte insisted otherwise and stayed. Now working mornings at the local supermarket; stocking things, bagging things, putting things back where they belong when customers put them in the completely wrong aisle… All to make sure her family doesn't end up in even more of harder times than they already are.

Scott comes downstairs full of energy as Charlotte is patiently waiting for the coffee pot to make the one thing that's gonna help her survive today. "Charlie, you okay?"

Charlotte lets out a groan as she turned around to face Scott. "I couldn't get any sleep last night." She rubbed her eyes, forgetting that she already applied her eyeliner and looked down at her hand now covered in black smudges and let out another groan. "Damn it." She huffed and went back upstairs to clean herself off and reapply her liner and came back downstairs to see Scott holding a cup of coffee for Charlotte. She smiled gratefully at her little brother and took the mug from his hands and took a long drink of it, letting out a sigh of content. "You're the best little brother, you know that?" She rinsed the cup out in the sink and tied her long wavy hair in a ponytail.

"I have a date tonight," Scott said excitedly, still not believing he got Allison to agree to go out to Lydia's party with him.

Charlotte whipped around and looked at Scott with a huge smile. "What? Oh my god Scott! That's amazing! Who is she? Do I know her? Where are you taking her?" She was bouncing on the balls of her feet as she spoke, happy for her little brother.

Scott laughed at his sister, the coffee already taking effect on her as she was practically jumping. "Okay, okay. Calm down." He put his hands on her shoulders and she stopped her movements. "Her name is Allison, she just moved here. She's really pretty and sweet, and I like her and I'm taking her to Lydia's party tonight."

The smile never dropped from her face as she brought Scott into her arms for a hug. "Ahhhh Oh my gosh Scott this is great!" She pulled him back and held him at arm's length. "Wait, Lydia Martin? How'd you manage to get invited to that?" She pursed her lips. "No offense." She smiled again.

"Well I'm on the team now, and I'm good now… And everybody is usually invited as a back to school type of thing." He explained and looked over at the time. "And if we keep talking about this we're both going to be late."

Charlotte's head whipped over to the clock and her eyes went wide. "Shit! I gotta go!" She gave Scott a kiss on the top of the head. "I love you, I'm proud of you, tell me everything that happens after your date." She grabs her stuff and leaves on her way to work.

She pulled into her usual parking spot and was about to open the car door when she gasped as she remembered something… All the research she did last night… She pulled out her phone to check the date and saw that it was Friday. "Shit…" The full moon was tonight. If everything that she thinks is happening is actually happening "I can't let him go on his date." She stated to no one but herself.

Despite the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, she continued on with her workday doing fine until the first cup of coffee she had was starting to lose its caffeinated effect on her system and she started to slow down. Buying an energy drink, she slammed it down and pushed through until Three o'clock when she was off and practically sped home.

She saw that Scott's bike wasn't home yet, and she didn't know to be worried or relieved. He wasn't going to take his first date to a party on his bike, right?

It took a while for Scott to get home, but when he did Charlotte sprung up from her seat and ran over to him, practically running into him. "Scott!"

Scott jumped back and held his hands up in defense as his sister barreled towards him "Charlotte! What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath to collect her thoughts before speaking in a really fast and worried voice. "Your date is tonight, right?" Scott nodded. "You do know it's a full moon tonight, right?"

Scott rolled his eyes with a growl. "Not you, too! I just got over this same conversation with Stiles!" He tried to push past Charlotte, but she put her arm out to stop him.

"What do you mean you had this conversation with Stiles?" She asked in a serious voice.

"Stiles kept trying to get me to cancel the date because it's the full moon and he thinks I'm a werewolf now." Charlotte stepped in front of him when he tried to go upstairs. "Why does nobody want me to have this? I finally got a date with a great girl and people keep trying to stop me from having it!"

"What do you mean Stiles thinks you're a werewolf?" Charlotte was keeping her stern voice and stance, even though on the inside she was freaking out. Stiles thought the same thing she did, what that black figure in the woods was that bit Scott.

Scott, getting frustrated again like he did with Stiles. "He did a bunch of research last night and found a bunch of crap on Lycanthropy and was trying to insist that I am one."

"Scott listen," She could see how tense Scott was. "I stayed up doing the same thing he did… Think about it! That thing we saw in the woods? You getting bit? Your sudden superhuman sense of hearing and smell? Even the freaking Staggs! It all makes sense!"

"No, it doesn't! You're both just going crazy from lack of sleep. I need to get ready for my date." He pushed past Charlotte and made his way up the stairs, but Charlotte caught his arm. "Charlotte, let go of me."

"Let me see the bite…" She stated, not asking, demanding. "Scott I'm serious." When Scott wouldn't show her the bite she took the steps up to him and lifted the side of his shirt up and saw that he didn't even have a bandage on it anymore and that there were no traces of him even being bitten in the first place. "Scott, please… Something's wrong." She tried pleading with her little brother, but he just pulled away and went to his room to get ready. Charlotte let out a frustrated sigh as she pulled out her phone to call Stiles.

The phone stopped ringing and she heard the familiar voice of Stiles. "Charlotte! Thank god you called me. Is Scott there?"

"He's getting ready for his date." She said in a low voice. "Stiles, he said you did a bunch of research last night on werewolves last night."

He sighed, "Yeah, I'm guessing you're gonna call me crazy?"

She shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see it. "No, Stiles, I'm not… Because I did the same thing last night… Nothing made sense until I did and what I found is not making me any more comfortable about anything." She looked up the stairs to make sure no one was listening to her. "What if he hurts someone?"

"That's what I'm worried about, too… He didn't want to listen to me about canceling his date. He, freaking hit my chair and now there's claw marks on it… Claw marks, Charlotte."

She ran a hand over her face and sighed. "What do we do? I can't exactly go to that party to keep an eye on him, I'm not exactly a high schooler anymore."

Stiles let out a scoff. "I doubt some of those guys there would care about that. They see an older, attractive woman there and you'll be the most popular person there… Besides Lydia, of course."

Charlotte then had an idea. "An older, attractive woman… Who can legally buy alcohol…" She started up the stairs to her room. "Stiles, you're going, right?"

"Yeah, everyone is… Why?" He asked in a suspicious tone, not sure what her plan is.

"Good, then I'll be your plus one." She dug through her closet to pick out an outfit. "But we're gonna need to make a stop first."

"I don't like this, but if this is for Scott then I'm all for it. I'll pick you up in ten."

They hung up their phones and Charlotte changed out of her work uniform and into a more suitable outfit for a party. Scott left before Stiles came in his jeep to pick up Charlotte, her mother stopping her before she could leave. "Where are you going?"

"M-me?" She stuttered out. "Uh, out… With a friend." It wasn't a total lie, she thought of Stiles as a friend.

"Uh-huh… And why is Stiles Jeep outside?" Melissa crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because he's my friend?" Charlotte smiled innocently at her mother. "Scott bailed on him to go out on a date with a girl so I'm gonna make it up to him by taking him to an arcade." She lied effortlessly. Something she's been having to do since her run in the woods. She put her jacket on and walked past her mother, but before she could make it down a step her mother spoke again.

"I don't need to tell you how weird it would look for a grown woman to be seen with a minor, do I?"

Charlotte let out a gag before turning back to her mom. "Gross, Mom… Gross… I'll say he's my little brother, he practically is." She shrugged and went down the stairs into Stiles Jeep.

"My mom has a disturbing brain…" She simply stated when she got inside the car, and Stiles didn't want to know what she was talking about, so he just put his jeep in drive and drove over to Lydia's house.

Stiles and Charlotte pulled up to the party, seeing Melissa's car there gave Charlotte an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Something's wrong Stiles, I feel it." She pulled the bags of random liquor they bought on the way there as a bargaining chip to let her stay at the party, even though she was sure Stiles was right about them not caring if she was there anyway. Stiles wasn't wrong when he said that Charlotte was attractive. She took care of herself- ate healthily, worked out in her spare time. When she was younger, she was in gymnastics so she was already athletic and curvy.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked as he turned the Jeep off.

Charlotte shook her head with a sigh. "Scott… I don't know how I feel it, but I do and it doesn't feel good." She opened her door and got out of the jeep and waited for Stiles before walking up to the front door.

When the two walked into the house, they got weird looks at first. Looks of wondering why someone like Charlotte was there with Stiles, not everyone knew she was Scott's sister. She hadn't taken him to school for so long they probably didn't remember her. The looks stopped when she reached into the paper bag and pulled out a thing of Vodka. "My peace offering, plus others in this bag…" The faces changed from ones of confusion to humor as Jackson came over and grabbed the liquor from her, his face? Not so welcoming.

"You're McCall's sister." He stated, and Charlotte nodded. "What are you doing here? Isn't it a little odd for someone who should be in college hanging around a bunch of teenagers giving them booze?" He questioned her, and all Charlotte could do was scoff at the attempt of intimidation Jackson tried to do.

"I mean, if you don't want my alcohol I can take it back?" She took the bottle back from Jackson and put it back in the bag. "Instead of trying to act all big and bad, how about you appreciate Stiles wanting to make this party a little more fun, aye Jackson?" She gave him a sweet smile and handed the bag to Stiles to put in the kitchen. "Now, speaking of: where is Scott?"

Jackson glared at her, jutting his jaw forward. "Who do I look like, his babysitter? Isn't that your job?" He pushed past her, making his way to another room as she shook her head at him.

"Pssh, Scott ain't the one acting like a whiny baby." She pushed her hair behind her and scanned the room looking for the familiar brown mop of hair that belonged to her brother.

It was like a game of Where's Waldo, except this time if Charlotte didn't find her Waldo, someone could get hurt. She pushed her way through the large group of people until she found herself in the backyard where people were gathered around the pool dancing.

She took the moment to look up at the night sky, no clouds in sight and a very bright full moon shines its light. With the feeling Charlotte had earlier when they pulled up to the house got worse, she looked down and across the pool to see Scott dancing with whom she could only guess was Allison.

Charlotte wanted to be happy for her brother. From where she stood, she could tell that he really liked this girl and that she liked him. But as they got closer Charlotte's chest got tighter and it felt like she was going to have an anxiety attack even though she's never had any problems with anxiety in her life. She pushed through more people, trying to get to her brother, trying to push the feeling she had in her chest aside. "Scott!" She called out, but he either couldn't hear her, or he was ignoring her.

Scott and Allison got closer, about ready to kiss when Scott pulled away. He said something to Allison before walking away from her. Charlotte's heart raced as she tried to grab her brother, but he pulled out of her grip. "Scott wait!" She called out to him.

Allison chased after Scott, passing Charlotte and following him outside.

Charlotte was right behind her after collecting her thoughts and the feeling of panic getting worse. She got outside right as she saw Scott pull away, leaving Allison behind by herself.

She cautiously walked over to the young brunette. "Hey, you're Allison, right?" She asked in a calm voice.

Allison turned around, a frown on her face and she nodded. "Yeah, who are you?" She held herself, feeling rejected by Scott.

"I'm his sister, Charlotte." She offered a warm smile to the young woman.

Allison nodded again and looked down at the ground before looking back up at Charlotte. "Why did he leave?"

Charlotte was trying to think of an excuse for her brother when another voice sounded from behind her. "Allison," Charlotte looked behind her and gasped when she saw Derek standing on the stairs that led up to Lydia's house. "I'm a friend of Scott's, my name is Derek."

Charlotte looked over at Allison before glaring back at Derek. "What are you doing here?" She asked in a stern voice, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I thought I'd give her a ride home, seeing is how your brother kind of left her here," Derek explained as the took the steps down, now standing in front of both girls.

"I-I'll be fine… I'll just stay here with Lydia." Allison said, not feeling comfortable with a stranger giving her a ride home.

"Actually, Allison, hang on a moment," Charlotte said, this would be her chance to talk to Derek and she was going to take it. "If you could actually wait with Lydia while I talk to Derek for a moment, I can take you home, okay?"

Allison looked hesitant, but nodded and went back up to the house to find her friend while Charlotte stayed with Derek outside. "What's your plan, Derek?" She placed a hand on her hip "What are you actually doing here?"

Derek's face was blank as he spoke. "Your brother is dangerous, I can help him." He stated plainly.

Charlotte's eyes went wide. "So it's true… What happened to him in the woods?" She asked and Derek nodded. "He got bit…" She muttered under her breath and sighed.

"If he doesn't let me help, he's gonna get worse. He can't control himself, and he's gonna end up hurting someone." He looked Charlotte up and down. "Even you."

Things started to roll and click in her head as Derek spoke. "You're one, too, aren't you?"

"I am," Derek confessed. "And I'm the only one that can help him before something happens."

Charlotte nodded, understanding. "Okay, okay…" She sighed. "I think you intimidate her, though, so I'm coming with you when you take her home." She took her phone out and texted Stiles she was going to make sure that Allison got home okay and that she hoped he had fun trying to get Lydia's attention.

"Why do you need to come with me?" Derek crossed his arms over his chest.

Charlotte looked up at him and into his light blue eyes and smiled. "Because you make her uncomfortable, and she knows I'm Scott's sister." She started to walk past him to go retrieve Allison. "I call shotgun."


	4. Chapter 4

Derek dropped Charlotte off first, Allison feeling more comfortable with Derek alone to take her home. She went inside and kicked the heels she was wearing off before heading upstairs, feeling panic build up in her chest again. She pushed past that feeling and walked up to Scott's door and hesitantly raised a fist up to knock on the door. "Scott? Hey, Scott, are you okay?" She asked softly. She heard the front door open and Stiles run up the stairs and was now standing next to Charlotte.

"Charlotte, what the hell happened? Why'd you leave?" He asked and Charlotte could tell that he wasn't mad, just confused as to what the hell was happening with everyone.

"I had to make sure Allison was okay." She knocked on Scott's door again. "Hey, Scott! Allison's okay! She got a ride home."

Scott wouldn't open the door. "It's him! It's Derek Hale! He's a werewolf, he's the one that bit me, he's the one that killed the girl in the woods."

Charlotte looked at the door with furrowed brows. "What? Scott, listen, the girl-"

Stiles interrupted her. "Scott, Derek's the one that took her home." He looked up at Charlotte with wide eyes, his own panic building in the pit of his stomach.

The two heard a rustle in the bedroom, and Charlotte finally opened the door and saw that Scott was missing, and his window was open. "Shit, damn it." She went to the window and looked out to see no Scott in sight. She pulled her head back in and pulled her phone out in an attempt to call Scott, but he didn't answer.

"Charlotte?" Stiles tried to get the frantic older McCall's attention. "What's going on? Is Derek really the werewolf that bit him?"

She pulled her phone away from her after a second attempt at calling her brother. "I don't know about that, but yeah-" She sighed "He's a werewolf, he told me at the party."

Stiles threw his arms out. "Why am I the last to know about this? Did he kill the girl in the woods?"

"I don't know!" She yelled, getting frustrated. "That's not really something I wanted to ask him in front of Allison. Oh hey, Derek? We found half of a body of a young woman in the woods, did you just so happen to be the one that killed her?" She said sarcastically as she started to push Stiles out of the bedroom. "C'mon, I know where he's going."

* * *

On the way to the woods, Charlotte could feel anger building in her stomach. But she wasn't angry, she was worried about her brother. She was getting confused about these random feelings she kept getting. "I hate this, Stiles… I hate it." She put her thumbnail between her teeth. "Why is this happening? Why to us?" She pushed her hair out of her face as Stiles sped along the road.

Stiles kept his eyes on the road, shaking his head. "I don't know."

"How are we supposed to deal with Scott? He's a freaking werewolf now!" The feeling of anger was gone and was replaced with panic and being scared. "And I'm freaking out!"

Stiles glanced over at Charlotte, concerned for her. "I don't think I've ever seen you this riled up before over anything." he softened his voice. "We'll figure it out. Scott, Derek, everything. We'll figure it out." he tried to reassure her, but it didn't seem to work.

Charlotte shook her head and looked forward at the road. "Stiles!" she shrieked as she saw Scott on the side of the road, shirtless.

Stiles pulled over to the side of the road and Charlotte crawled into the back seat as Scott climbed into the front seat. "Scott! Oh my god, thank god you're okay." She leaned forward to hug her brother, he put a comforting hand on her arm. "What happened?"

Scott explained everything that happened to him in Derek in the woods. What he told him about the bite, the hunters chasing them. "You know what actually worries me the most?"

"If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head," Stiles said. After everything else that's been happening to him, how is he worried about her?

"She probably hates me." He groaned and Charlotte leaned forward between the seats.

"She doesn't, she's worried about you, but she doesn't hate you." She looked at her brother with a comforting smile. "You better come up with one hell of an apology though."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Or you know you could just, tell her the truth about the fact that you're a werewolf." he was met with a glare from both McCall's. "Okay, bad idea." He looked back over at Scott. "Hey, we'll get through this."

The three got back to Scott's and Charlotte's house, the entire time Charlotte was trying to keep Scott calm.

Charlotte checked on Scott after changing into her pajamas and poking her head into the bedroom.

"Scott?" She called and he looked up from his phone, obviously contemplating on calling Alison.

"Yeah?" He tossed the phone to the side and sighed and Charlotte entered the room and sat on the foot of his bed.

She looked around the bedroom, for being a teenage boy- his room was surprisingly clean. A few articles of clothing here and there, but nothing thirty seconds of picking them up and throwing them in the hamper wouldn't fix. Charlotte shook her head, remembering the actual reason for being here and not just assessing how clean it was.

"Uh, you feeling okay now?" She looked out the window behind Scott to see the moon still high in the sky. "With, y'know…" She nodded, gesturing to the moon she was looking at.

Scott let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know… I'm mostly just worried about Alison." He looked down at his phone that still had her contact information up. "I don't want to mess this up with her. Even though I'm pretty sure I already did by ditching her at the party."

Charlotte sighed and scooted closer to her brother, feeling how upset he was about this. "You know, little brother. There was once a time where I was a teenager and met someone I thought was just, the greatest thing to bless this earth."

Scott let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, but that was such a long time ago." he let out a laugh when Charlotte pushed him.

"I'm only twenty-two! Jerk." She huffed and continued. "Anyways, his name's Tyler and he was on the track team, and we would talk every so often. Nothing special, just small talk about whatever test, how the teams were doing- stuff like that." She smiled at the memory. "Until one day, we both got detention…"

Charlotte was putting her books into her locker when someone came up to her and pushed her locker shut. She turned to see Kristin Anders, a fake blonde with a real bad attitude. Kristin folded her arms across her chest as she glared at Charlotte.

"Uh…?" Charlotte went to open her locker back up. "Sup, Kristin?" She got her locker back open, and Kristin slammed it shut on her again. "You know, it's easier for me to put my stuff in my locker if you don't keep slamming it." She raised an eyebrow at the obvious angry teen. "What's on your mind?"

"Stay away from my boyfriend." She stated, pointing a finger at Charlotte, who looked at the finger, then at Kristin with very confused and honestly; disgusted face.

"Aren't you dating Matthew? Yeah, no problem." She laughed and tried again to open her lock, but before she even got it open Kristin threw her arm on it. "Come on, Anders! I wanna eat lunch and these books are heavy!" She groaned.

"You think you're funny McCall, but you're not." Kristin was getting more agitated with Charlotte, for what, she didn't know. "I heard that you were getting "friendly" with him during chemistry. Back off."

Charlotte let out a gag as she pulled Kristin's arm off her locker. "Kristin, I think that bleach is getting to your head." She opened her locker and put the unneeded books in there and closed it. "Matthew is a punk and a bully, and I'd rather not have a thing to do with him in my life. But sadly he got sat next to me for talking to his friend and I had to at least act like I cared about his complaining." She adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "Now that we have an understanding, I'm gonna eat before I die of starvation from having to exert my energy into this conversation."

She turned to leave when Kristin put a hand on her shoulder to pull her back, and that's when Tyler came in. He was tall and had short sandy blonde hair that held some curls, his brown eyes were framed by his thin-framed glasses. His body was athletic, he had the muscles that went with his tall frame. He walked over to the two girls and turned his body towards Kristin. "Leave her alone, Anders, she wants nothing to do with your boyfriend."

Kristin took a step back, and Tyler took the opportunity to step between the two girls. Charlotte looked up at Tyler with surprise. Sure, they talked here and there between classes, but she didn't think he would actually stand up for her like this. Over something Charlotte thought was so simple and small.

"Hey!" Charlotte groaned as she heard the familiar voice of the person who was the reason Kristin started pestering her in the first place, Matthew. "Leave my girl alone!"

"Matthew!" Charlotte called out with a cheery voice. "Why didn't you tell me we were getting "friendly" in Chemistry? And here I thought I was paying attention in class for once." She said sarcastically.

Matthew, completely ignoring what Charlotte was saying, pushed Tyler away from his girlfriend. "You better watch yourself, Collins, else something bad might happen to you."

Charlotte snorted. "Wow, what a threat." She slapped her knee. "You picked yourself a winner, Kristy."

"Shut up, McCall." Matthew spat out, taking Charlotte by surprise. "You and that big mouth of yours gets on my nerves."

Charlotte kept her mouth in a straight line, trying to keep from saying anything else. "Why don't you shut up?" Tyler pushed Matthew on his chest. "She was minding her own business when your little girlfriend started harassing her."

"Kirsty ain't harassing anybody." Matthew defended, causing Charlotte to let out a loud laugh.

"Jesus Christ, how's that English grade of yours?" She laughed out, causing Kristin to push her and making her stumble back. "Alright, I about had enough of this nonsense." She grabbed Tyler's hand and started to pull him away when a teacher came by looking very upset with the group in front of him.

"Well, is this how we spend lunch nowadays? Fighting in the halls?"

Everyone but Charlotte looked down at the ground. She kept her head up as the teacher gave them a disappointed look. She knew this was somewhat her fault, instead of stopping Kristin from bothering her, she kept opening her mouth to be sarcastic to her and not taking the situation seriously. Tyler didn't deserve to get in trouble for this, so she was going to take responsibility for it. "It- it was my fault, Mrs. Trace…" Tyler looked up at her in surprise. "I got mouthy with Kristin and she got mad at me, so Tyler came in to stop it, then Matthew came in to stop Tyler… But it's all my fault."

Mrs. Trace nodded her head, listening to what Charlotte was saying. The short woman pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and crossed her arms. "I see. Well, Ms. McCall, I'm proud of you for taking responsibility." She let out a sigh. "Unfortunately, for causing a disturbance in the halls, you'll need to go to detention."

Charlotte nodded her head. "Yes Ma'am." She lowered her eyes and started to follow her teacher when Tyler spoke up.

"It's not just her fault, don't listen to her… It's my fault, too." He went up to Mrs. Trace and stood next to Charlotte, taking some fault. "So if you're giving out detention for this, you're gonna have to give it to me, too."

Mrs. Trace looked at the two teenagers who were taking the blame for everything going on and nodded. "Very well Mr. Collins." She said and turned to head to her classroom, the two teens following her.

On the way there, Charlotte looked up at Tyler and smiled. "You didn't have to do that."

Tyler looked down at her, returning the smile. "Yeah, I did, can't have you spend detention alone, that's boring."

Scott listened intently to the story Charlotte was telling her about her time as a student in Beacon Hills, always enjoying them. Anytime he got to hear Charlotte tell a story usually ended up with her telling Scott everything would be okay, or that things happen for a reason or anything that was relevant to his problems.

"After that, Tyler and I got pretty close… I was crazy for him, always wanted to be with him. So after a while, I got up the courage and asked him out on a date." Charlotte couldn't stop smiling as she told Scott about her first boyfriend. "We went out for awhile, and I thought we were gonna be _the_ couple the school would talk about." She sighed as the smile dropped from her face. "Then the bastard moved, and it sucked. But! As hard as it was, I moved on. First loves always hurt like a bitch when you lose them, Scott." She shrugged. "But, eventually it'll all be okay."

Scott furrowed his brows after his sister finished her story. "So, what does this have to do with Allison?"

Charlotte smiled again. A small, sincere smile. "I'm like, eighty percent sure she'll forgive you and give you another chance. But, if she doesn't?" She shrugged her shoulders, "It'll hurt for awhile, but you're young and there will be more girls that'll make you sweat and your stomach feel like it's gonna jump out your throat." She laughed when Scott rolled his eyes.

"I don't sweat around her." He crossed his arms as he huffed.

Charlotte let out another laugh. "Yeah, you do." She patted him on the shoulder. "But you're a young boy, and young boys get gross around girls they like. It's called puberty-"

Scott threw his hands over his ears. "Alright! I don't need to hear this right now. Especially not from my big sister."

Charlotte held her hands up in defense and got up from Scott's bed. "Okay, whatever you say little brother. I'm just trying to help." She went to the door and went to leave, turning back to look at Scott. "But for real, I'm sure you and Allison will be okay. Give it time." She smiled at him before closing the door and heading to her own room. After the day she's had, she was exhausted.

 _~~~*Fan-fare* The first episode done! I really hope you guys are liking this so far. And even though I'm not even done with Charlotte's story(Not even close) I already have an idea for a Peter/OC story that I've been stewing up for a bit. Let me know how you guys been digging it, or not digging it... I can take criticism.~~~_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Yo! It's been so long since I've started back on this story. Sorry for the long wait to the people that liked it so I've gotten the 2nd episode all written out and ready to post!

As a usual warning: I do not own Teen Wolf, or their Characters. Charlotte is of my own creation

* * *

 _The wind whipped around Charlotte as she stood outside the Hale house, this time; instead of it standing, it was burned down and destroyed._  
 _Surveying the area, making sure there weren't any animated half corpses and black figures around the area, she walked up the steps of the porch._

 _She stood inside the main room of the house- it was dark, charred, and she swore she could still smell the burning of flesh. "Hello?" She called out but no one answered. "Derek?"_

 _Growling sounded behind her, making her turn on her feet to see where the sound had come from- but nothing was there. "Who's there? Why am I even here?" She started to freak out as the growling came from behind her again and she whipped to see again that there was nothing there. Panicked, she ran for the door that slammed shut on her when she got close to it. "Damn it!" She pounded on the door. "God damn it!" She shrieked as she tried to throw herself at the door to get it open._

 _"Revenge." The familiar voice from her last nightmare growled out, causing Charlotte to slowly turn to face it. It was the same black wolf-like figure she saw in the woods with Scott, and in the last dream she had._

 _Charlotte swallowed the lump in her throat as she kept her back braced against the door. "Revenge for what?" She asked, just wanting this nightmare to be over._

 _The figure took a few steps closer to Charlotte, stopping a few feet in front of her, this time seeming like it wouldn't lunge at her. It stood on its back legs, showing its tall stature. It let out a low growl before speaking  
_ _again. "Argent."_

Charlotte awoke with a gasp as the alarm sounded from her phone. She shut it off and collected her thoughts on the dream she just had, having learned from her last one: She grabbed the dream journal and wrote down everything that she could recall and looked over the details of it when she was down.

"Wait a minute…" She gasped when she saw the name she just wrote down. Argent.

Feeling a sense of sadness, which wasn't her own; she got up from her bed and got ready for work. Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, the feeling of sadness she had felt stronger when she saw Scott sitting at the table just barely picking at the food he had in front of him. "Hey, kiddo." she sighed and plopped in the seat in front of him. "Still feeling blue?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders and pushed the food around more. He wanted to apologize to Allison, wanted to make sure everything was okay between them but worried nothing he had planned to say to her wouldn't work and she wouldn't want to talk to him again. Charlotte said it would be okay if she didn't want to speak to Scott again, but he didn't want it to be like that; he wanted Allison to forgive him so he wouldn't have to move on from her. "Kind of." He muttered out.

Charlotte rested her chin on the palm of her hand as she looked at Scott. "Scott, sadness is literally radiating off of you… I don't think I've ever actually seen you this upset over a girl before, it's actually sweet." She glanced at the time to make sure she had time to talk to Scott before they both had to leave. She needed to get these dreams off her chest, along with the sudden strange feelings she kept having whenever something was wrong with Scott. She tapped her fingers on the table with the hand that wasn't supporting her head, nervous that Scott would think she was crazy. Then again, she was talking to her teenage werewolf brother, nothing seemed crazy anymore. "Hey, what's Allison's last name?

Scott, looking confused at the question. "Argent, why?" He answered and waited for Charlotte to explain her random question.

Charlotte nodded her head. "Uh-huh… Just wondering." She scratched the back of her head, regretting her decision to bring this up now. "We should get going." She got up from her seat in a haste and grabbed her jacket before leaving for work.

Scott watched his sister leave at such a fast pace, he didn't get the chance to ask her what was wrong. When he said Allison's last name he heard Charlotte's heart speed up: another perk he had since becoming a werewolf. She had been acting weird since they went to the woods and finding the dead body- like she was hiding something, which hurt Scott's feelings. They never hide anything from each other, yet it seemed like she was hiding something pretty big. Shaking his head, he finished his food and got on his bike and left for school.

* * *

At work, Charlotte couldn't focus on anything. She stood at the same shelf for the past fifteen minutes slowly stocking it, zoned out as her mind kept going back to that dream she had.

What did that black figure mean it wanted revenge? What did Allison's family have to do with any of this? They just moved into town, didn't they? Yet that figure said that they had to do with whatever revenge it wanted to get.

"McCall!" A voice called her out of her thoughts, and she looked over to see her manager stomp over to her looking very upset with her.

"Hey, Tracy, what's up?" She turned to face the petite redheaded woman as she let out a huff when she reached Charlotte.

She looked at the shelf, then to Charlotte. "I should be asking you that." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You've been standing her stocking the same item for twenty minutes. You're usually in and out with stuff like this."

Charlotte sighed and shook her head. "Sorry, Tracy… I've just got a lot on my mind today."

Tracy let out a sigh as she rubbed her temple with one hand. "Just, quit slacking and pick up the pace, McCall." She walked away as Charlotte nodded.

A buzz in her pocket got her attention, and when she knew that her manager wasn't watching her anymore she pulled it out and saw a text from Scott.

"I'm dead I'm so dead. Allison's father is one of the hunters -Scott"

Charlotte looked at the phone with wide eyes and ran over to the bathrooms and hit the call button on Scott's name. It only rang once when he picked up the phone. "What the actual hell, Scott! What do you mean Allison's dad is one of the hunters?"

Scott paced around the locker room, Stiles trying to calm him down. Everyone had left the room, giving them more privacy to have this type of call. "I mean, he was with the hunters when Derek and I got attacked! He shot me with a crossbow, Charlotte!"

"Does Allison know anything about werewolves?" Charlotte asked as she looked around the bathroom to make sure no one was in there.

"I don't know." Scott groaned. "If she does, I'm done for."

Charlotte suddenly remembered her dream again. "Revenge for the Argents…" She muttered with an airy voice.

"What?" Scott asked with a confused voice. "What did you just say?" Scott must have misheard her. She couldn't have possibly said Revenge and Argents in the same sentence.

Charlotte shook her head to clear her mind. "Scott, something is really wrong."

Scott threw his arm up. "You're telling me!"

Charlotte shook her head. "Did her dad recognize you?" She could tell how bad Scott was freaking out, even though they were just on the phone she could physically feel the anxiety he felt.

"I-I don't know." Scott gulped. "But Stiles is saying I shouldn't play on Saturday, even though I'm first line!" He looked over at Stiles who shrugged, still firmly believing he should call out.

Charlotte sighed and rubbed her temple. "As proud as I am of you for making it, I agree with Stiles."

"But Charlotte! I've been working so hard to get this! I can't just call out!" Scott was starting to get agitated again, making Stiles take a step back from him.

"Look, we can talk later. I have to get back to work before my angry leprechaun of a manager yells at me." She started to leave the bathroom and hung up the phone and tried to get back to work with even more things to worry

* * *

Charlotte stood pacing in her room. So many things didn't make sense but did at the same time.

She didn't know that Allison's dad was a hunter, so how could she dream that a giant werewolf wanted revenge over something he did? She just wanted this all to be a bad dream: That werewolves didn't exist, that the girl who Scott liked didn't have a father that wanted to kill her little brother, that her dreams weren't these weird vivid nightmares, that anytime Scott was panicked or scared or mad that she didn't feel the same thing even if she had no reason to feel any of those things. She groaned and sat on her bed with a huff as she tried to process everything. There was still the mystery of Laura Hale: being dead and cut in half in the woods. If she was a werewolf too, then maybe it wasn't Derek that killed her like Scott and Stiles thought.

She was lost in her train of thought when her mom knocked on her door and opened it. Seeing Charlotte spaced out chewing on her thumbnail, she walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "You okay, honey?"

Charlotte blinked a couple of times after being taken out of her thoughts and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She gave her mother a reassuring smile. "I was just thinking about something." she waved a dismissive hand.

Melissa looked her daughter up and down before humming. She already asked Scott if he was on drugs, she would hope she didn't need to ask Charlotte the same thing. "Okay, if you say so." She sat next to her on the bed. "You know you can come to me for anything, right? Work, boys… Drugs."

Charlotte looked over at her mother with wide eyes. "Mother!" She shrieked and groaned. "Work is fine, no boys in my life- and I'm not on drugs!" She pointed a finger at her.

Melissa held her hands up in defense. "I'm just making sure. Anyways-" She got up from the bed. "I took Saturday off to see Scott's game, are you going too?

"Uh" Charlotte shot off the bed to stand. "I-uh… You didn't need to take off for that, it's just one game." If Scott wasn't playing Saturday, then their mother just took off for no reason when she could have been at work.

"I did because it's his first game! He made first line, Charlie, this is big!" Melissa was smiling, but her face dropped. "Why is it that it seems like you two don't want me there?"

Charlotte dropped her head with a sigh. "It's not that, mom. We've just been struggling so much lately." She looked back up at her mom with a saddened look.

Melissa brought Charlotte in for a hug. "It's just one shift, Charlie, we'll be okay... Probably." She pulled her back and smiled at her daughter. "I got to go to work, but I promise everything will be okay."

Charlotte nodded and smiled at her mother. She gave her one more hug before she left and once she did, Charlotte let out another sigh. "God, I hope so."

* * *

She couldn't fall asleep, just laying in bed staring at the ceiling. With a sigh and heave, she sat up and got out of bed to grab the old acoustic guitar that she's had since she was Scott's age and plucked at the strings trying to find the notes she wanted.

She didn't get far, as she was about to play, something weird happened to her. Normally lately she would feel only one different emotion that wasn't hers, this time it was two: Panic and Anger.

Not being able to shake the feeling- or, feelings, she got up and went to Scott's room. It was usually anytime she was near him or thought about him that she would get the strange feelings, so she figured maybe he was freaking about the whole game situation.

She got to his door and head not just Scott's voice, but another one that she let out a huff when she recognized it. Pushing the door opened she saw Derek was holding Scott by the collar of his shirt in a threatening manner. "What the hell is going on here?" Her voice was stern as she stepped in the room and crossed her arms, keeping a glare on Derek.

Derek let go of Scott and straightened himself. "I was just here to let Scott know that if he plays on Saturday, he's gonna pay. Because if those hunters find out about us, we're all dead." He stated and kept his eyes on Charlotte. So far, she was the only one that didn't seem intimidated by him. She kept her composure and kept her heart steady when she spoke to him.

Charlotte wouldn't let Derek intimidate her, she didn't care what he was. If he was gonna push Scott around, she was gonna go into big sister mode. She pulled Scott behind her and stood between him and Derek. "They won't find out. And even if they do, we'll take care of it."

"You'll take care of it?" Derek crossed his arms. "You can try and bat your eyes at them, but it won't do a thing. They have a code, and they follow it to their graves."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow as she tried to hold back a smirk. He was trying to get to her like he gets to Scott, trying to scare her- but it wasn't gonna work. Derek was just a bully, and if there's anything that Charlotte hated; was bullies. "Well then, I have a code, too: The big sister code. Meaning: I'm not letting anything happen to Scott." She pushed Scott back further, giving Derek a clear path for the door. "Now, leave my house."

Derek glared at Charlotte and left the room in a huff. He closed the front door behind him and started to walk away, stopping to look behind him at the McCall house. The sister code, he let out a chuckle. In a lot of ways, Charlotte reminded him of his sister Laura. She would always be protective over Derek, being her little brother. He would find who killed her, he would kill them for taking away the only other living family member he had. Peter was still in his coma, not responding to anything. Laura was the only one he had left, and whoever killed her was going to pay. But he still had to keep an eye on Scott and how he's changing. Whoever bit him, whoever the Alpha is, is gonna have a lot on his hands when dealing with Scott, Derek already did and he wouldn't listen to him.

But there was something about Charlotte that kept nagging at the back of his mind. There was something different about her, something different about her smell. He couldn't tell what it was and it bugged him to no ends. She had the same smell in highschool, but it was much lighter and fainter; almost not there.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and headed back to his house, a lot on his mind about all the things that have happened since he's been back in Beacon Hills.

* * *

The next day after Charlotte came back from work, she went into the house and her name was instantly called from upstairs by Scott. She dropped her purse and jacket by the door and went up to her brother's room to see what he wanted.

"Charlotte! I need your help with something!" Scott was anxious about something, that much Charlotte could tell. She raised a brow when she noticed that the netting in Scott's lacrosse stick was ripped and torn. Scott handed her the stick with a soft smile. "You're better at fixing the netting than I am."

Charlotte let out a small laugh as she took the stick from him and sat on the foot of his bed. "Do you have the replace-" She was in the middle of asking when Scott held out the replacement netting in front of her face. "-ment. Oh." She began taking the old torn netting out. "How'd this happen anyways?"

Scott looked down as he fiddled with his hands. "Derek…" Charlotte shot him a look. "I went over to his house after work to tell him to leave Allison alone."

Charlotte shook her head with a sigh. "You know, for not liking or trusting him, you two sure like to threaten each other." She pursed her lips out. "Is there a deeper relationship between you two that I should know about?"

Scott's eyes went wide at what his sister just asked him. "Charlotte!" He scolded.

"Do I need to tell Stiles you're two-timing him?" She continued to tease, making Scott cover his ears.

"Charlotte, please stop!" He groaned and removed his hands from his ears. "There's more, though." Scott's voice went serious. "I could smell blood, and I saw a pile of dirt; like a grave."

Charlotte's brows knitted together as she looked up at Scott. "A grave?"

Suddenly Stiles burst through the door. "What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it?" He asked in a frenzy. "And yes, I've had a lot of Adderall so-" He shook his head with a few hard blinks to emphasize how wound up he was.

He took the Lacrosse stick from Charlotte to look it over then looked up at Stiles. "I found something at Derek Hale's."

Stiles, getting more excited pushed Scott to tell him more. "Are you kidding? What?"

"There's something buried there- I could smell blood." Scott explained further.

"That's awesome!" Stiles exclaimed. "I mean- that's terrible. Whose blood?"

Scott stood from his bed, feeling determined. "I don't know. But when we do? Your dad nails Derek for the murder." He then held up the lacrosse stick. "And then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game." He tightened the string on the netting.

"Uh…" Charlotte also stood from her sitting position on the bed, making the two younger boys look at her. "Please tell me you guys are not going to snoop around Derek's place to look for a dead body to pin Derek as a murderer."

"We could say that," Stiles said then tilted his head to the side. "But we'd be totally lying to you."

Charlotte threw her arms to the side. "Am I the only one in this room that doesn't want to find the same dead body we already found? I still have nightmares about that, you know?" She felt like she was the only sane one anymore.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other before Scott spoke up. "So, are you going to help?" He raised an eyebrow at his sister.

Charlotte held a finger up like she was about to tell them off. Which was her original plan. Instead, she dropped her hand with a sigh. "Of course I am."

* * *

Their first stop was the hospital. They already had the lower half of the body, so their plan was to get Scott to smell the one half of the body to see if the blood smelled the same way the blood he could smell at Derek's.

The three walked through the front doors of the hospital, Stiles seeing the sign that said Morgue. "Good luck, I guess," Stiles said as Scott descended the stairs.

Charlotte and Stiles went into the waiting area and Charlotte could feel Stiles light up when he saw Lydia Martin sitting in one of the chairs. He let out a small gasp and leaned against the counter, trying to collect himself before speaking to her.

Charlotte watched as Stiles tried to explain that he always felt a connection to her and that they should get to know each other a little better.

At first, it looked like Lydia was actually listening to him, nodding along as he spoke. But when she pulled the hands' free device out of her ear and said she didn't hear a word he said, Charlotte could feel the disappointment from Stiles. He sunk into a chair around the corner and grabbed a random pamphlet to read. Charlotte sighed and sat in the chair next to him and gave him a pat on the shoulder with a small smile. She could never understand Stiles infatuation with Lydia. She would ignore him all the time, basically acting like he wasn't there half the time.

But there was something else that Charlotte couldn't put her finger on. Something beneath the popular, jock dating surface. Charlotte could usually read people really well, could tell what they were usually feeling by looking at them, it was a talent of hers that she had since she could remember. She always wanted to be a psychiatrist because of it, but she knew she had to push that dream aside until she knew her mom would be okay without her.

She felt a pang of panic in her chest and wondered if Scott was okay. She couldn't figure out why she'd been having these random connections with Scott's feelings lately. She could always tell what was wrong with him if he was in the same room as her, but lately, since he got bit, it didn't matter if he was in the same room, or rooms away; She could feel his panic, his sadness, his anger, happiness and everything in between. She was taken out of her thoughts when she felt Stiles get angry beside her and looked over at what he was looking at to see Lydia and her boyfriend Jackson making out in the middle of the room and scrunched her face up in disgust at the act of pda. She rolled her eyes and noticed that the pamphlet that Stiles was "reading" was one about the Menstrual cycle and shook her head with a smile.

Stiles was too busy continuing to glare off in the direction Lydia and Jackson went to see Scott come up and take the pamphlet from him. "Holy God!" He exclaimed as he and Charlotte stood from their seats.

"So? What'd you find out?" Charlotte asked, anxious, still not wanting to believe Derek would kill his own sister.

"The scent was the same," Scott said, and Charlotte's face dropped as she shook her head.

"You sure?" Stiles asked, getting amped that they found proof that Derek was the killer and Scott nodded his head. "So he did bury the other half of the body on his property."

"Which means we have proof that he killed the girl." Scott continued his and Stiles thought.

Charlotte continued to shake her head slightly. "Damn it." She whispered in a sigh. She was against this, still having the hope that Derek didn't do it, but she knew that they needed her help in this.

"I say we use it." Stiles said as he began to walk away.

"How?" Scott asked.

Stiles reeled back around to face Scott. "Tell me something first; are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?"

"There were bite marks on the legs, Stiles. Bite marks." Each time Scott revealed something new about the body her face would scrunch up, not liking what she was hearing.

Stiles nodded. "Then we're gonna need some shovels." He grabbed Scott's shoulder and pulled him towards the exit, stopping when they realized Charlotte wasn't following them, obviously caught in her own thoughts. "Charlie! C'mon, we need your help."

She looked up at them and nodded. "I know, I'm coming." She sighed and followed them out of the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

_*****I do not own Teen Wolf. Just Charlotte*****_

The trio grabbed a couple of shovels and headed off to Derek's house, waiting for him to leave just before they pulled in and stepped out of Stiles' Jeep.

Scott and Stiles' were going to do the actual digging, while Charlotte would stand back and keep watch in case Derek were to suddenly come back.

She felt uneasy being here. She didn't want to see Laura's pale, lifeless face again. Just the thought of it sent a harsh shiver down her spine.

They spotted the mound of dirt and stepped towards it, Scott looking around the area. "Wait, something's different." There was something off about the smell to him. It was the same as before, yet not the same.

Charlotte looked over to her little brother with a knitted brow. "Different how?"

He shrugged his shoulders, shovel in one hand. "I don't know" He sighed and looked down at the pile of dirt that was sure to have an upper body of a dead woman that these kids were about to dig up. "Let's just get this over with."

The boys dug their shovels into the grave, chipping it away at it little by little. Charlotte kept a watchful eye on them, glancing away every so often to look around to see if anyone was coming their way. An animal stepping on a branch made her nearly jump out of her skin, only to relax when she turned to see a deer off into the distance.

She tried to think of anything else besides the fact that her little brother and his best friend were so determined to frame Derek for the murder of the woman. The murder of his own sister.

"This is crazy" She muttered to herself, Scott being the only one to glance her way when she spoke. Super werewolf hearing, a thing she'd have to get used to.

They were a few feet into the hole they were digging when Scott was the first one to speak. "This is taking way too long." He said as he threw another shovel full of dirt off to the side.

"Just keep going," Stiles replied, throwing his own shovel of dirt out of the grave.

"What if he comes back?" Scott was starting to feel more panicked as he thought of all the things that could happen.

"Oh, shit." Charlotte groaned and ran a hand over her face. She didn't think about that.

Stiles threw another pile of dirt. "Then we get the hell out of here." Great plan…

Scott looked back at his sister, who had a slight look of panic on her face. At least Scott wasn't the only one scared. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

Charlotte shook her head. "Yeah? And what if he catches us? I'm pretty sure he wouldn't let us off lightly for trespassing on his property and digging up his yard." She looked around nervously.

Stiles stood straight and looked over at the eldest McCall sibling. "I have a plan for that."

"Which is?" Charlotte cocked an eyebrow.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders back. "You run one way, Scott another, and me the other way. Whoever he catches first? Too bad."

Scott and Charlotte gawked at Stiles. "I hate that plan!" Scott yelled, either way, if that were to happen, someone was gonna get mauled.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders again with a sigh. "He might go easy on Charlotte, at least."

Charlotte glared at Stiles with wide eyes as they went back to digging. What would make him think he'd go easy on her? As far as she was concerned, Derek hated her just as much as he hated Scott. As much as she wanted to believe he wasn't the one to kill Laura, she didn't want to see what happened to someone that pissed him off.

Scott and Stiles hit something hard and stopped digging to push the remaining dirt away to find something wrapped up and tied with rope.

Charlotte stepped closer to look in the hole as the boys were untying all the knots, peeking over the edge of it as the boys pulled the material off and all three screamed when they saw it wasn't a human girl's dead body, but the upper body of a large, black wolf.

Stiles and Scott jumped out of the hole, Charlotte pulling her brother back and keeping protective hands on him as they all looked back at the creature. "What the hell is that?!" Stiles yelled.

Charlotte looked over Scott's shoulder, not knowing if she should be creeped out or relieved that it wasn't Laura in there. "It's a wolf." She breathed out.

"Yeah, I can see that!" Stiles looked over at Scott. "I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood."

Scott shook his head, he was just as confused as Stiles was. "I told you something was different."

Charlotte looked down at the animal corpse with a furrowed brow. The only time she's seen any wolf type creature that was black was in her dreams lately. But what was in her dream didn't look like the wolf that was in the grave. "This doesn't make any sense." She huffed out a sigh. "Guys, let's just get out of here." She stood and wrapped her arms around herself, the uneasy feeling growing stronger in the pit of her stomach.

Stiles nodded. "Good idea. Scott, help me cover this back up." The two boys started to push the dirt back into the grave when Stiles looked up to see a small lilac colored flower, looking at it with his mouth agape.

"Stiles? What's wrong?" Charlotte walked back over to the younger boys to try and see what Stiles was looking at when she saw it too.

"Do you see that flower?" He pointed at the single flower across from them and scrunched his eyebrows together.

"What about it?" Scott asked, wondering what the hell could be so important about a flower when they were trying to cover up the grave they just decimated and get out of there the fast as they can.

Stiles tilted his head to the side, still eyeing the flower. "I think it's wolfsbane."

Scott shook his head and with a shrug of his shoulders. "What's that?"

Charlotte walked closer to the flower, "Have you ever seen The Wolfman?" She looked back over to her brother who shook his head. "Dude. Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains?" Another blank look from Scott as he shook his head. "The original, classic werewolf movies?"

Scott threw his hands up. "No! What? Come on, guys!"

"How are we related? I watch that crap all the time!" She sighed and looked over at Stiles who was pulling at the plant sticking out of the ground. As he kept pulling, the vine underneath kept getting longer and longer, having to walk around Scott to continue to pull the flower out of the ground, having to wind it around his arms. Charlotte looked, seeing Stiles walk in a spiral around the grave in wonder. Not looking back in the grave to see that the wolf turned into back into a woman until she heard Scott speak.

"Stiles, Charlie…"

Charlotte and Stiles both looked back over, Stiles going to stand next to Scott. Charlotte peeked inside and immediately turned away and shut her eyes. "Shit." She muttered under her breath as she ran a hand over her face. More nightmares for her tonight.

* * *

The next day, the trio went back to Derek's after Stiles reported the other half of the body to his dad, giving plenty of proof that Derek was the killer.

Charlotte leaned against the hood of Stiles' jeep with her arms crossed over her chest as the Sheriff escorted him out of the house in handcuffs.

Even though they found the other half of the body on his property, Charlotte couldn't shake the feeling that Derek was still innocent in all of this.

As Sheriff Stilinski was walking him over to the squad car, Derek looked over at her and Scott. Scott looked away, but Charlotte held her head up and gave him a look that said she was sorry for all of this. It was only when he locked eyes with her that she looked away, finding a leaf to focus on instead. She looked with wide eyes and saw Stiles trying his best to look inconspicuous as he walked over to the car that his dad had just put Derek in.

She nudged her brother and nodded towards Stiles, both giving him a pleading look to not get in the car.

"Stiles!" Charlotte let out in a harsh whisper. Groaning and dropping her head to her chest as he opened the passenger door and got inside. "Oh, my god he's an idiot."

She couldn't hear what Stiles was saying to him, only that his anxiety was running wild as he tried to keep a calm look on his face. She looked over at Derek in the back seat to see him giving Stiles a glare that could murder him if looks could kill. He started talking back to Stiles, leaning forward in his seat, nearly touching his nose to the gate that kept him and Stiles separated.

Sheriff Stilinski marched up to the squad car, looking angry, and pulled his son out of it by his bicep.

Charlotte ran a hand through her hair as she could only assume that the Sheriff was sternly trying to talk to his son. She heard part of the conversation where Stiles unintentionally ratted her and Scott out from the other night when they were in the woods when they first found the top of the body.

Wanting to be a responsible adult, she walked over to the Sheriff after he was done talking to Stiles. "Sheriff Stilinski." She sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brow at the eldest McCall. "Listen, about the other night-"

"When you were out in the woods with my son and your little brother looking for a dead body?" He asked in that stern father voice and a tilted of his head.

Charlotte held her lips in a tight line, "Yeah, that." She glanced over to the police car that Derek was sitting in the back of. He looked up at her, making her look back at the Sheriff.

"What were you doing, Charlotte? You could have gotten those kids hurt." Noah explained. "You're supposed to look out for Scott."

She knew he was just trying to look out Stiles, and for her and Scott. She's known the Sheriff since Scott and Stiles became friends. At times, he was the only other adult figure in her life that she could count on except for her mother. Which didn't help the fact that she was feeling super guilty about this whole thing now. "I know." She looked down at her feet. "I made a mistake letting them talk me into going with them." She glanced back up at the Sheriff as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I know how those boys can be when they're together. Practically unstoppable. I'm just thankful that none of you got hurt." He patted her on the shoulder. "Now, why don't you and the boys get outta here while we finish this up."

She nodded and let out a small sigh as she looked back at the squad car. "What about him?"

Noah looked over at Derek, who was looking between him and Charlotte and shrugged his shoulders. "Take him back to the station, keep him on hold, see if we can find any other proof that he is the killer." He looked back at Charlotte. "You went to school with him, didn't you?"

Charlotte nodded her head. "Yeah." she sighed again. "He seems so different now."

Noah nodded his head. "Family dying can change people." He let out a sad sigh, reminding Charlotte of the fact that his wife wasn't around anymore.

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'll get the boys outta here now."

Noah gave her a short nod. "Thank you, Charlie. Stay safe."

* * *

On the drive back, Scott was on his phone trying to look up what the wolfsbane meant. Charlotte could feel how agitated he was the more he looked at his phone, not finding any useful information. "I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burials." He shook his head, getting more frustrated about this whole thing. Not just the body, not just Derek. But everything that's been happening to him lately.

Stiles kept his eyes on the road as he drove. "Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know? Something you learn?"

"I'll put it on my to-do list." Scott sounding strained in his words like it was getting harder for him to breath. "Right underneath figuring out how the hell I'm gonna play this game tonight."

Charlotte had her thumbnail between her teeth as she shook her head. The past few days have been hectic for them all. She looked over to Scott to see him clench his eyes shut. Was he in pain? All she could tell was that his anger and frustration was growing. She reached over and put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. She's never been this worried about her brother before and it was honestly scaring the crap out of her.

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves?" Stiles continued on in his tangent, trying to make his own sense out of what was happening to his friend.

"Okay! Stop it!" Scott snapped, making Stiles and Charlotte look over at him with wide and worried eyes.

"Stop what?" Stiles asked, glancing over at him.

Scott was getting more agitated, he couldn't figure out why. His chest kept feeling tight, making it harder to breathe. Oh, god. He wasn't having an asthma attack, was he? The thought alone made him panic more. "Stop saying werewolf! Stop enjoying this so much!"

"Scott, hun? You okay?" Charlotte asked and looked down at Scott's hand to see that he was clenching them so hard into fists that his knuckles were white.

"No! No, I'm not! I'm so far from being okay!" He looked like he was straining himself from doing something. From shifting? Charlotte hoped not.

Stiles glanced back over at him. "You know, you're going to have to accept this, Scott. Sooner or later."

Scott clamped his eyes shut and groaned. "I can't!"

"Stiles-" Charlotte started, but Stiles wasn't listening.

"Well, you're gonna have to," Stiles stated.

"Scott." She tried to get his attention on her to calm him down.

"No! I can't breathe!" He started to take deep and ragged breaths, slamming his hand on the top of the car.

"Stiles, pull over!" Charlotte yelled, keeping her eyes on her brother. "Pull over now!"

Stiles looked back at Charlotte who was looking more panicked than he ever saw her. "Why? What's happening?"

Scott suddenly started to dig into the backpack that was on the floor between the two front seats, pulling out the wolfbane from Derek's. Looking up at Stiles he held the plant up. "You kept it?"

Stiles was getting as frantic as the two siblings he had in the car with him. "What was I supposed to do with it?"

Charlotte pulled herself forward so that she was basically in the front seat with them. She looked over to Scott who looked like was in a huge amount of pain. When he looked up he let out a groan, which sounded more like a growl, and his eyes that were normally a deep brown were a golden yellow. Oh, crap. "Stiles! Stop the damn car now!" She yelled in a panicked tone.

Stiles skid to the side of the road with a screech and put the car in park. He jumped out with the backpack in his hands and threw it as far as he could into the woods.

Charlotte tried to grab Scott as he jumped out of the car and ran off into some random direction. "Scott?" She jumped out of the jeep and looked around, trying to spot her little brother who was literally shifting into a werewolf. She held her hands around her mouth to try and project her voice more. "Scott!" She whipped herself around in all directions trying to figure out which way he went. Her breathing became erratic. Her little werewolf brother was out running around doing god knows what with little to no control over himself. She could feel the sting of tears starting to pool in her eyes as her panic attack started to get worse. She was supposed to protect her brother. Her little baby brother. And she felt like she was doing such a lackluster job at it at the moment. She wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to gain some composure.

"Stiles!" She croaked out, and in an instant, Stiles was next to her.

"Hey, hey it'll be okay. We'll find him…" He put his hands on her arms, trying to calm the usual in control sibling. "Let's just, uh- let's just get back in the jeep. We'll find him, Charlie. Okay? Before something bad happens."

She nodded with a sniffle and turned to go back to the jeep. "Or before someone hurts him."

* * *

They got back into the car and sped off, trying to find Scott. Stiles grabbed his phone and called the dispatch line to the police station. Once the operator picked up he didn't even give them time to say anything. "This is Sheriff Stilinski's son!"

The operator sighed, obviously someone Stiles pestered often. "Stiles, you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty."

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls?" He said as he sped down a curve of the road, making Charlotte grip her seat. She wanted to find Scott, but she didn't want Stiles to kill them before they could.

"Odd how?" The dispatch lady asked.

"Um, like an odd person… Or a dog-like individual roaming the streets." He tried to explain without outright saying that his best friend was a werewolf and could possibly be on the prowl looking for something- or someone, to kill.

Charlotte shook her head as the person on the other line hung up on Stiles. "You know you sound crazy, right?" She braced herself as Stiles took another harsh turn. "No one else knows about werewolves. How the hell do you expect your dad and the rest of the police to help us with this?"

"I was just making sure he's not out in the open! I don't know if you knew this or not Charlotte, but this is the first time I've had a werewolf as a best friend." He ran a hand over his face, freaking out and not knowing what to do about his new lycan bestie.

"What the hell do we do about this, Stiles? He can't control himself, and we just got the only person that could possibly help him thrown in jail." Charlotte ran a hand through her hair and pushed whatever fell in her face back.

"Who? Derek?" He looked over at Charlotte with wide eyes. "No way. Derek's no help. In case you forgot, he killed someone?" He shook his head. "We can figure this out ourselves." The last thing Stiles wanted was Derek anywhere near Scott, or Charlotte for that matter. Those two were family to him, and even though he's not the strongest person ever, he wasn't going to let anyone hurt his friends.

Charlotte shook her head and started to bite at her thumbnail. A nervous habit she's picked up within the last few days. "What if Allison's dad finds him before we do?" She looked back over to Stiles.

Stiles was trying to keep calm about this; but when he looked over to Charlotte and saw her face, it nearly broke him. She had her lower lip out and her eyes started to gloss over with tears that haven't fallen yet. She looked so worried, he wished he knew what he was actually doing. "We'll find him before he does, Chuck… Don't worry."

Charlotte looked down at her lap, trying to figure out if the weird feeling in her stomach was from her own worry or Stiles. She looked out the window with a sigh. "Didn't I tell you not to call me Chuck?" She looked back over, trying to keep an even face, but Stiles could see the smile trying to tug the corner of her mouth.

Stiles smiled at her, "Right. Sorry… Chucky."

Charlotte scoffed out a laugh with a shake of her head. "Jerk."

 _***** God, I've missed writing this, not gonna lie. Hope you guys like it so far. Don' forget to R &R*****_


	7. Chapter 7

_*****I do not own Teen Wolf. Charlotte is of my own Creation*****_

Stiles dropped Charlotte off so he could get ready for the Lacrosse game tonight.

"I'll be at the game with my Mom… Just, let me know if you find him before the game starts, okay?" She peeked into the Jeep over at Stiles, who nodded.

"Of course. He seemed pretty determined to play, so hopefully, he'll show." Stiles sighed.

Charlotte bit at her lower lip. "I don't know what to worry about more; the fact that my baby brother is a werewolf, that his girlfriend's dad wants to kill him, or the dude I went to school with is also a werewolf and is possibly a killer." Stiles let out a small chuckle. "What is happening to our lives, dude?"

"Can't tell you." Stiles sighed. "We'll get through it, though."

Charlotte nodded, hoping that Stiles was right. She stood straight and tapped on the Jeep as she turned and went inside her house. "Mom?" She called out.

"Yes, sweetie?" Her mom poked her head out of her room. "You coming to Scott's game tonight?"

"Uh," She started up the stairs. "Yeah, I am. Just gotta change real quick." She gave her a small smile as she went to her room. Closing the door behind her she heaved out a sigh and slumped down to the floor. She heard the front door close, and she was instantly back on her feet and threw open her door and looked downstairs to see Scott. "Scott!" She barreled down the stairs and rammed into Scott, trapping him in a hug.

"Charlotte!" He coughed out, losing air from his lungs from his sister slamming into him.

She pulled back from the hug to inspect her brother. "What happened? Are you okay? Where did you go?" She rapid fired her questions at him.

"I don't know what happened, I think the wolfsbane did something to me." He answered the questions in the order they came in. "I'm okay. And I went to Allison's." He shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what else to tell her.

Charlotte cocked her head to the side. "You went to Allison's… As you were wolf-raging it up?" She sighed and let her arms fall off Scott. "Did you have control where you were going?"

Scott shook his head. "I don't know, maybe?" He leaned against the wall. "Like, I was thinking about her, and I guess my feet just… Guided me to her?"

Charlotte was silent for a moment, trying to figure out how to word everything she was saying. "What were you going to do?" She asked quietly, more than likely not going to like the answer.

Scott stood there and thought about it for a minute. What was he going to do at Allison's? He just remembered seeing his reflection in the window and freaked out and went to leave, before her dad showed up and accidentally hit him with his car. "I don't know." He said quietly. "Hopefully nothing bad."

Charlotte nodded, "Okay." she sighed. "Okay. Just, get ready for the game, we'll figure something out." She stepped to the side and let Scott go up to his room. Scott nodded and went to his room, leaving Charlotte alone with her thoughts. "Christ, what are we getting ourselves into?" She turned and went back up to her room to throw on some warmer clothes, as it was going to be a chilly night.

* * *

At the game, she showed up with her mom and saw Scott and Stiles walking next to each other and she sighed, somewhat relieved that he seems to be okay for right now. She waved to them with her mother and they found their seats. Charlotte put her purse where she was going to sit. "I'm gonna go give the boys some encouraging first game words." Her mom nodded at her with a smile and headed down to where the boys were standing, right as Lydia was walking away from them. Stiles was feeling all giddy just from the fact that Lydia was within three feet of them, and Scott feeling nervous for whatever was going to happen tonight.

"Scott? You good?"

Scott let out a sigh. "I hope."

"Just remember, until we figure out how to control your shifting… Don't, y'know… Get angry." She scratched the back of her head with a grimace. "Which is gonna be hard to do, I know." She sighed as Scott started to look more nervous. "Think happy thoughts, baby brother." She ruffled his hair and went back to sit next to their mom.

The game started out relatively normal, Scott would pass the ball, a team member would catch it, when they went to pass it a member from the other team would catch it. Charlotte kept her eyes on Scott the entire time, making sure nothing happened that would make Scott angry enough to shift.

The ball was on the ground, and Scott spotted it and ran for it. He would have got it if Jackson hadn't rammed into him, knocking him to the ground.

Charlotte glared at Jackson hard enough that she hoped he could feel her eyes burn holes in the back of his head. Everyone cheered as he made a goal, but Charlotte just crossed her arms with a huff at the dirty move. Luckily it didn't seem to make Scott mad enough to do anything.

Scott looked at the stands, looking more than a little mad when Lydia and Allison were holding a sign that said "WE LUV U JACKSON"

Charlotte turned to see it and groaned, knowing that wasn't helping the situation. "Damn, dude."

She could feel it, Scott was getting angry. And it was just getting worse. She kept shaking her head. "C'mon Scott… Stay calm, don't let them get to your head."

He was hunched over, breathing heavily. He couldn't help it, Jackson was the main cause for it. Stopping him from making a goal, telling the others not to pass to him, that stupid sign that Allison was holding up. It was all getting to him.

The next play happened, and the ball was up in the air. He jumped and went for it, grabbing the ball and weaving through everyone else to make a goal. When the ball landed in the goal, he could hear all the cheers. From his mom, his sister, Allison.

Allison…

The coach was yelling to the team to pass Scott the ball, which the other team apparently listened to him as well, as when the next play happened, the player from the opposite team passed Scott the ball. Charlotte looked at the field with wide eyes, she was excited but worried at the same time. Yeah, they were going to win at this point, but that kid looked scared when he passed the ball to Scott. He threw the ball, and it went through the netting of the other team members lacrosse stick. "Whoa." Charlotte let out when they let them count that as a goal.

Something in the pit of her stomach was making her feel uneasy again. She looked to Scott, but couldn't see his face with his helmet on.

He caught the ball again, but when he got close to the goal, he stopped. Charlotte shook her head as Scott looked between the players. "No, no, no." She started to grip the bleacher, her knuckles going white. "Scott don't do anything stupid." She looked back to where Allison was sitting to see her dad stare at Scott with a curious look on his face. Charlotte let out a small whimper as she looked back over to where Scott was. "Please for the love of god, don't do anything stupid."

The two players launched for Scott, but he let the ball fly and made the goal before the buzzer hit, making everyone in the stands stand and cheer. They won the game, but Scott couldn't focus on that. He was changing. He had to get out of there.

Charlotte saw Scott run off and ran over to Stiles, who was looking at his dad as he was on the phone. "Stiles!" She skidded to a halt and threw her hands on his shoulders, but he just held up a hand, signaling her to wait a moment. The Sheriff hung up the phone and looked over at Charlotte and Stiles with a sigh. "Sheriff?" Oh, god. What now?

* * *

After the news the Sheriff just told them, Stiles and Charlotte made a run to look for Scott. They made it to the locker room. Whatever anger she knew Scott was feeling subsided and felt more… happy, excited even. Her and Stiles ran in and almost knocked each other over when they stopped at the scene they were seeing.

Scott and Allison, the girl Scott has been non-stop thinking about, were kissing in the showers.

A smile slowly started to spread out on Charlotte's face, seeing her brother with someone that he liked and cared about so much was honestly one of the cutest things she's ever seen… And slightly nauseating, to say the least.

They stopped kissing, and Allison went to leave. "Hi Stiles, Charlotte."

Charlotte couldn't hold back the smile as she waved at Allison as she left, and couldn't stop the smile from getting bigger as Scott came over to them with a doofy smile on his face. "Duuuude, little brother." She giggled out.

"I kissed her." He breathed out.

"We saw that," Stiles said, happy for his best friend. But still needed to tell him something important.

"She kissed me." He was still smiling like a goon.

Charlotte giggled. "Yeah, we saw that too." She tried to stop smiling, but the way he was smiling and feeling giddy she couldn't help it. "My little brother, all grown up."

Without the smile dropping from his face, Scott was able to talk after the shock wore off that he actually kissed Allison. "I - I - I Don't know how, but I controlled it, I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad." He said, feeling hopeful about this for once.

Charlotte kept her lips in a tight line, remembering what Stiles dad said earlier. She looked at Stiles who let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah… We'll talk later then." He turned to leave the locker room when Scott grabbed him by the shirt.

"What is it?" He looked between Stiles and Charlotte, who looked nervous to tell him whatever they had to tell him.

"Well, uh… Ahem, why doesn't Charlotte tell you, yeah?" He let out another nervous laugh as he looked at Charlotte, who glared at him with wide eyes.

Scott looked at his older sister, waiting for her to answer. "Well, uh… Stiles dad got a call. And uh, the Medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found." She wanted to look anywhere but at Scott at the moment.

"And?" Scott wanted her to continue. If they had news about the other half of the body, he needed to know.

Charlotte started playing with the hem of her shirt. Sure, she figured they wouldn't have definite proof Derek didn't kill Laura, but she knew Scott wouldn't like the news he was out, and the news to follow that. "Long story short;" She cleared her throat. "Medical examiner found that the killer of La- Of uh, of the girl was an animal, not human." She looked to see Scott's face. "Derek's a human, as far as they know. Not animal. So, Derek's not the killer and they let him go."

Scott looked at his sister and friend with wide eyes. "Are you kidding?"

Charlotte let out a nervous laugh. "Wanna hear a bigger kick in the ass?" Scott looked at her, waiting for them to continue. Not wanting to be the only bearer of bad news, Charlotte patted Stiles on the shoulder. "Your turn, bud."

Stiles looked up Charlotte with a glare before turning back to Scott. "Uh, my dad I.D'd the body, both halves. Her name was Laura Hale."

Scott's jaw fell. "Hale?"

Charlotte inhaled deep. "Derek's older sister."

 _*****There we go! The second episode is done! I promise I won't go on another eight-month hiatus. I really hope you guys are liking this so far. I'm also somewhat proud I got this done in 3 chapters instead of 4 like the last episode._ _*****_


	8. Chapter 8

_***I do not own Teen Wolf. Charlotte is my own character***_

 _"_ _Charlotte." A voice growled and echoed through the trees, sending a shiver up her spine._

 _She's been in this dream so many times at this point, she doesn't even feel scared. She's just tired, and honestly: Annoyed._

 _She glanced around the ruins of the Hale house. "Okay, I'm here again!" She yelled out. "I'm tired of being here, I'm tired of being chased, I'm tired of this Werewolf bullshit!" She turned on her feet, looking for that damned Black Figure. "What the hell do you want from me?"_

 _There was a tense silence in the air. All Charlotte could hear was the rustling of the leaves outside. She let out a loud exhale as the sound of footprints sounded behind her. She turned to the large wolf and raised an eyebrow at it. Really, at this point, it didn't scare her anymore. "Well?" She crossed her arms over her chest._

 _"Your brother, Charlotte." The wolf growled at her, keeping it's stance low and ready to attack if it felt it was needed. "I need him."_

 _"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Derek: No one is touching Scott. Not him, not the hunters, not you." She eyed the dark figure. She didn't care what Scott was, she was going to protect him. She took a step closer to the Wolf. "You killed Laura, didn't you?" Something clicked in her head. "Oh my god. You did, didn't you? It wasn't Derek…" She stumbled back. "You killed Laura, bit Scott… You're the Alpha." Her eyes started to brim with tears. "Scott… Somethings wrong."_

 _Her chest felt tight, she started to feel a strong urge of anger surge through her. There was something else that she felt inside her too. Something she couldn't pinpoint. Anxiety, anger… Lust?_

 _"What the hell is happening to me?" She said in a whimper. She glanced back up at the large wolf. "Why is this happening to me?"_

 _The Wolf let out a low chuckle. "All in due time, Charlotte. We'll be seeing each other soon."_

 _She looked at the wolf being in confusion. "What do yo-"_

She shot up in bed with a gasp. She didn't have time to collect her thoughts when she heard growling coming from Scott's room, and in an instant, she jumped out of bed and ran to his room. Barging into his room she saw Scott thrashing in bed, growling and mumbling stuff she couldn't understand.

"Scott?" She ran over to him and held his flailing arms down by his sides. "Don't scratch me, dude. I swear to god." Scott fought against her hold, his feelings going in a frenzy during his sleeping state. Whatever he was dreaming about must've been rough. "Scott?" She started to shake his arms. "Scott? Scott!" She yelled, and Scott's eyes shot open. They were their golden color whenever he started to shift. Charlotte let go of him and jumped back, in case he would try to attack her. "Scott, calm down hun, it's me."

Scott sat up, his breathing heavy. He looked around the room in confusion. He looked at the window behind him and saw that it was early in the morning. The dream he had was so realistic, it felt so real. His heart was pounding against his chest as he looked up at his sister. "Charlotte? What happened?"

Charlotte let out a sigh of relief and plopped down on the bed next to Scott. "You were having one hell of a dream there, bud." She threw an arm around his should and brought him closer to her. "You okay? What was it about?"

Scott shook his head, trying to clear the images out of his mind. "I was at the school at night with Allison. We snuck inside one of the busses. Everything was going great, but I wolfed out and attacked her." He rubbed his face as Allison's screams rang through his ears again. "It felt so real."

Charlotte just sat there with an arm around Scott, trying to piece things together in her mind. "Scott, there's something really weird going on lately."

"You're telling me?" Scott sighed and stood up from his bed, wiping the sweat from his brow with a shirt that was on the floor, making Charlotte's face scrunch up. "Maybe girls do make me sweat." He threw the shirt back to the floor.

Charlotte let out a small laugh. "We'll figure this whole thing out, Scott. We just gotta figure out how to control your shifting." She stood from the bed. "Until then, just try and keep calm. Don't let that idiot Jackson get to your head. I hate that kid." She huffed, causing Scott to chuckle. She put a hand on his shoulder, "We will figure this out, Scott… I feel like we're getting closer." She said as she remembered her dream. How more vivid and in control she was in it. "I'll let you get ready for school." She gave Scott's shoulder a squeeze and left his room and went back to her own.

She sat on her bed with a sigh, playing with the hem of her shirt. "All in due time." She muttered. If that wolf was the Alpha, and that it killed Laura, then she wanted it nowhere near Scott.  
She needed Derek's help, whether Scott and Stiles' liked it or not.

* * *

Charlotte tracked through the woods to Derek's house, hoping he would be home.  
The woods seemed a lot more peaceful during the day than it did at night, and in her nightmares. The light breeze, the sun shining through the trees. She was almost comfortable if it weren't for the fact that there was still a killer on the loose.

She saw the house and picked up her pace to a light jog until she was at the steps that led up to the porch. She looked up at the house, the last time she was here was when Derek was arrested. Which was also the last time she saw Derek and Charlotte hoped he wasn't too mad at her for that. It wasn't her fault her brother thought he killed his own sister.

"Derek?" She called out, waiting for Derek to show up. "Derek, we need to talk!"

She surveyed the area, a part of her was worried that she was dreaming. She was always at this house in her dreams, it gave her chills.

"I know you didn't kill your sister." She sighed and sat on the steps to the house.

Derek still didn't answer her, and she was convinced he wasn't home. As she stood and was about to leave, she jumped when his voice sounded behind her.

"Your brother sure seems to believe I did." Derek crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against one of the support beams. "Why don't you?"

Charlotte turned on her feet to face the house and Derek. She looked up at him and saw the light hit his bright blue eyes. For a moment, she was mesmerized by them. Shaking herself out of her daze, remembering why she was here and who she was talking to. "She was the only family you had left, wasn't she?" She kept her voice low, stepping back as Derek descended the steps to stand directly in front of Charlotte. "You lost everyone else in the fire that night, didn't you?" She knew she was stepping on a touchy subject for Derek, but she needed to ask.

Derek narrowed his eyes on Charlotte. What business did she have coming to his house and asking about his family? He listened to her heart. Besides a few skips here and there, she kept herself calm, something he couldn't say for Scott whenever Derek was around. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be worrying about Scott?"

"I am worried for him, that's why I'm here." When Derek raised an eyebrow at her, she continued. "The Alpha that bit him; I don't know how I know this, but he's dangerous."

Derek crossed his arms over his chest again. "What does this have to do with me?"

Charlotte looked away from Derek's face, casting her gaze down to the ground. "I think the Alpha kill Laura." She took a deep breath before looking back up at Derek, his face confused.

"How do you know?" Derek only found the top half of his sister. And he knew that the Hunters would cut werewolves in half after killing them as a warning sign for the other packs. How could she know what actually killed her?

"There were bite marks on her legs." She answered the question Derek didn't ask. "And- and wolf hair."

Derek took a step back from her, not letting his gaze off of her. "Why are you here, Charlotte?"

"Scott needs your help, Derek." She watched Derek carefully. After telling him another wolf killed his sister, he seemed more on defense. "Stiles doesn't know what he's doing. Scott needs an actual werewolf to help him control himself. To help him defend himself from the Hunters and the Alpha."

"A beta needs an Alpha," Derek stated, getting aggravated that Charlotte is still there trying to talk to him.

"Not one that kills other werewolves! Not one that killed your sister!" Charlotte raised her voice. "I know Scott's being stubborn, but you're the only one that can help him! I'm not letting that damned alpha near him."

Derek let out a growl. "You don't know what you're talking about! And you have no right to come here and talk about my sister's death!"

Charlotte jumped at the growl but still kept her stance. "Get your head out of your ass, Derek, before someone else gets hurt." She took a cautious step closer to Derek. "Scott and my mom are the only family I have left." Her voice started to waver a bit. "It's gonna come down to either the hunters killing him or the alpha turning him into a killer." She shook her head. "I can't let either of those things happen."

Derek kept a close eye on her as she spoke. He felt a pang in his chest when she mentioned Scott and her mom being the only family she had left. As of now, Peter was Derek's only family. "He's a killer either way now."

Charlotte shook her head. "No, he's not. And I know you're not either."

Derek let out a scoff. "What do you know about me being a killer?"

The light laugh that came from Charlotte surprised him. "I went to school with you, Derek. You were a basketball jock, you got embarrassed when your mom would pull up to the front of the school to pick you up, even more embarrassed when there would be girls around when she did it, you did well in your classes, and you even helped out a couple of students when they were getting bullied." She shrugged her shoulders "I don't know Derek, I'm pretty good at reading people. And none of those things read 'killer' to me. Werewolf or not."

Derek took another step closer to her, noting the jump in her heart rate. He looked down at her, the sunlight hitting her eyes and he noticed the bits of gold flecks in her brown irises. "I'm still a killer-"

"Only in self-defense." She quipped a brow at him, smirking when he rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Yes, only in self-defense. It's what my mother taught me to do: Keep out of trouble and the hunters wouldn't bother us. And only kill if necessary." He sighed at the mention of his mother, needing a strong alpha like her to help him in this situation.

"Your mother sounded like a smart woman." Charlotte noticed Derek's shift in mood at the mention of his mother.

He nodded his head. "She was." Derek took a step back from Charlotte. "Scott will come to me when he needs my help, he's not that dumb." He started up the steps back to the house when he turned back to face Charlotte. "He's lucky to have a sister that's so protective of him." He said and entered the house, not letting Charlotte say anything else.

Charlotte stood there, stunned. Did Derek just say something nice to her? She shook her head, clearing her thoughts as she started to leave the woods. As she was about to leave, she turned back to the house and held her hands around her mouth to project her voice. "You're lucky I'm as stubborn as my brother! I'll be back with more questions!" She turned and headed into the woods, not hearing the chuckle that came from the house behind her.

Derek watched her leave, shaking his head at the older McCall sibling. Scott really was lucky to have her to protect him. Derek would give anything to have Laura back.

He paced around the house. If a werewolf killed Laura, why was she cut in half? What was this Alpha trying to do?  
He hoped Scott would come to him soon for help. He needed to be prepared for anything that was to come.

* * *

It was later that day, and Charlotte stared at her laptop with a blank face as she saw that her father sent her another e-mail trying to contact her. With a huff, she deleted it. Her family didn't need him, they were just fine without him.

She was about to close the laptop when something in her pinged with interest. She opened the internet browser and started to type into the search engine. "Strong connection to other peoples feelings, sensing what people feel, vivid dreams" She hit enter and started to scroll down the page when something stood out to her. A site about empaths.

"What the hell is an empath?" She muttered to herself as she clicked on the page and read it.

"Empaths are commonly linked together with psychics-" She scoffed as she read. "They feel other peoples auras- sensing their feelings and thoughts. The closer an empath is to another person, the stronger their senses are to them, even feeling them from rooms away…" Her heart started to race as she read on. "It is said that Empaths are closely connected to the supernatural. Storys can depict Empaths being elderly women, fairies, or even a ghostly like figures." Charlotte ran a hand over her face. She continued to read the page, the whole thing describing what she's been feeling lately. With a shake of her head, she closed the page and typed another thing out into the search engine.

"Empaths and Werewolves" Her finger hovered over the enter button, not liking what she has read so far, but was too curious to turn back. She pressed the button and clicked on the first page that came up.

"It has been said that Empaths and werewolves have close connections with each other." Already not liking what she was reading. "When an empath has a close connection with a werewolf, it acts as a boost to their abilities. A novice Empath could not even know what they were until they came close to a werewolf. The beast seemingly activating their power."

She read on, her body shaking. Could she really be an Empath? She always thought they were just apart of phony fairy tales. Or someone claiming they were an Empath were just trying to be money grabbers at the fairs, saying they were an Empath and a Psychic.

She continued to read the page when her heart dropped to her stomach as she read something that filled her with dread.

"An Alpha werewolf can connect to an Empath in a dream-like setting, using their abilities to connect to one another."

Charlotte closed her laptop with a shake of her head. "Holy shit." Her voice was shaking. "Oh, holy hell." She was lost in her thoughts when she heard her mother scream. Jumping up from her bed, not caring that she was just in her tank top and undies. She ran over to her mom who was standing in Scott's room holding a baseball bat.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?" Melissa yelled, her heart still racing.

Stiles was on Scott's bed, "What am I doing? God, do either of you even play baseball?" He looked over at Charlotte and his eyes went wide. "That makes this whole situation better though."

Charlotte glared at Stiles when the lights went on and Scott came in, giving her the chance to run to her room and put some pants on and went back to Scott's room.

"But we lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in." Scott said, Stiles nodding his head.

"Yeah, exactly," Melissa said. "And by the way, do either of you care that there's a police-enforced curfew?"

Charlotte laughed when both boys replied "No." At the same time.

Melissa sighed. "No. All right then," She tossed the wooden bat on the bed next to Stiles. "That's enough parenting for me for one night. So, good night." She left the room, going to her own.

Charlotte stepped closer to Scott, glaring at Stiles as she held her finger up to him. "Not a word, Stiles. I swear to God."

Stiles smiled wide at Charlotte, "Not a word about what? That you wear Hello Kitty under-" A pillow was launched at his head. "Hey! That wasn't nice." Stiles pouted, causing Charlotte to roll her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Stiles?" Charlotte crossed her arms over her chest.

Stiles let out a sigh, looking worried. "My Dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago. It's the bus driver- They said he succumbed to his wounds."

Charlotte gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. She had heard about what happened to the Bus driver when she was on the phone with Scott that day. Scott was worried he was the one to hurt him, but he actually went to Derek to have him help him remember where he was that night.  
He was there, but he didn't hurt the Bus Driver… It was the Alpha. Making Charlotte all the more worried about her brother.

"Succumbed?" Scott asked, not getting what Stiles was saying.

"Scott, he's dead." Stiles finally said, and Charlotte could feel the anger from Scott.

Scott jumped from his seat and bolted out of the house. "Scott!" Charlotte chased after him, leaving a confused Stiles behind.

Charlotte knew she wouldn't be able to chase Scott on foot, so she jumped in her car and started after him; knowing exactly where he was going.

Her mind was racing as she was driving. Scott was a werewolf, his girlfriend is from a family of hunters, Charlotte was possibly an Empath, she was talking to the Alpha in her dreams. She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

She parked her car outside of the woods, not trusting herself to speed through them to get to Derek's. She ran through the trees, not caring that she still wasn't wearing any shoes, she just needed to get to Scott before he did anything stupid.

She stopped outside the house, not seeing Scott or Derek, but seeing Derek's car there. She felt Scott's anger though, from inside the house. She ran up the steps of the porch and stopped when she heard Scott's voice:

"I think you killed them both. I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the Sheriff. Then I'm telling my sister, who for some reason thinks you're innocent."

She heard a tumble from inside and pushed the door open to see Scott look up at her. His face started to shift to his werewolf form, and his eyes were glowing a golden color. She looked up the stairs to see Derek standing at the top of them.

"Get out of here, Charlotte!" Derek told her, but she felt glued to her spot as Scott growled up at Derek. Her heart was racing against her chest as Derek lept down the stairs, but before he could land anything on Scott, he threw Derek through the wall to the right of the house.

Charlotte pushed her back against the door as she saw Derek walk back to the room, his face shifted and his eyes were glowing blue as he growled at Scott.

Scott lept at Derek with a growl, and the two wolves fought against each other. Charlotte peeked into the other room with wide eyes to see Derek slam Scott into the floor a few times before throwing off to the side. She pushed any fear she had down and ran into the room where the two were fighting. "Derek, stop it!" She yelled out.

Derek looked over at her and saw that she was breathing heavily, her heart was racing and she looked scared. Derek stood straight and turned away from Scott, giving Charlotte the chance to run over to her brother. "Scott, you need to calm down." She whispered to him, seeing that his face was back to normal.

"I didn't kill him. Neither of us did. It's not your fault, and it's not mine." Charlotte turned to Derek and saw that he too was back to normal as he spoke.

"This?" Scott said as he stood toe to toe with Derek. "This is all your fault! You ruined my life!" He yelled at Derek, but Derek kept calm.

"No, I didn't." He said and looked over at Charlotte who was holding herself as she quietly stepped off to the side.

"You're the one who bit me." Scott accused.

"No, he's not," Charlotte spoke up, causing both Derek and Scott to look over at her; Scott almost forgetting she was there.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked and looked between his sister and Derek. "What does she mean? There's another?" The realization his Scott like a ton of bricks as he felt the scratch on his chest, flashbacks hitting him, making him fall back on the couch behind him and Charlotte ran over to sit next to him.

"It's called an Alpha," Charlotte shuddered as Derek began to explain, knowing enough about Alphas from what she's read, and from her dreams where she spoke to it. "It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you."

Scott shook his head, wanting this to all be over with, wanting his life to go back to normal. "Why me?" He looked back up at Derek.

"Because he's the one who bit you. You're apart of his pack. It's you, Scott. You're the one he wants." Derek looked at Charlotte as she shook her head, remembering what she told him earlier: That she wasn't going to let Scott go anywhere near the Alpha.

"I can't believe this is happening." Charlotte stood from the couch and was ready to storm out of the house when Derek caught her arm. She turned back to face the guys and Derek was surprised to see tears falling down her face. Up until this point, she had kept herself so calm, now she was at her breaking point.

She broke out of Derek's grip as Scott ran over to her. "Charlie?" He was worried about his sister right now. Sure, there were a few times during this whole werewolf thing that he'd seen her worked up and worried about him, but he's never seen her cry like this before.

"Why is this happening to us?" Charlotte wiped the tears off her face. "Why are you a werewolf? Why do I have to dream about the Alpha almost every night?" Derek looked at her in surprise when she said that. "Why does your girlfriends family want to kill you?" Scott looked down at his feet. "Why can't our lives be normal?" She said in an exasperated tone.

Derek put a hand on her shoulder, and he could feel that she was physically shaking. "Scott, we can talk about this later. Get your sister home." Charlotte looked up at Derek as Scott took her hand. "Get some rest, Charlotte."

Charlotte nodded as Scott led her out of the house.

Once they got home, Charlotte crawled into her bed and had a very restless sleep.

* * *

 _***A very short episode chapter. I didn't know what to do with it what with the episode mainly being Scott on his double date. I hope you guys liked it nonetheless! We got to see a little hinty hint of Derek/Charlotte, too! It's going to be a very slow burning pairing between the two, so don't worry about this being a romance story. I hope you guys like the story so far! Don't forfet to R &R***_


	9. Chapter 9

_*****I do not own Teen Wolf*****_

* * *

 _Charlotte opened her eyes and instantly realized she wasn't in her bed, she was on a cold hard floor. With a groan, she sat up and surveyed the area she was in and instantly saw that she was in a basement.  
She blinked a few times as she got used to the darkness and saw a black shadow in the corner, looking up at the window at the moon that was high and full in the night sky._

" _So," Charlotte started, "I'm an empath, aye?" She kept her eye on the Alpha. It sat still for a long moment before nodding its head._

" _You're smarter than you look, Charlotte." The Alpha let out a low sounding chuckle. "Perhaps I should have bitten you instead of your brother."_

 _Charlotte pursed her lips in thought as she stood on her feet, dusting her pants off. "Yeah, see here's the thing: I'm smart enough to know not to join a killers pack." She shrugged her shoulders._

 _The Alpha turned its body towards Charlotte, tilting its head to the side. "Not even if Scott was apart of my pack?" It asked in a coy tone. "How about Derek?"_

 _Charlotte scoffed, "Scott and Derek would never join your pack." She crossed her arms. The Alpha was just trying to get to her. For what reason? She didn't know._

 _Another laugh from the Alpha sent a shiver down Charlotte's spine. "Oh, you'd be surprised." The Alpha started to circle around Charlotte. "You catch on quickly, though. You'll find out soon enough when we meet face to face."_

 _Charlotte followed it's movement, trying to figure out what it was trying to get at. "What do you want from me?"_

 _It stood in front of Charlotte, sitting back down. "Just a little help, to get Scott to join me."_

" _Fat chance, poochie." She spat out, causing the Alpha to tilt its head. "Scott's not joining you. Ever."_

 _The Alpha watched Charlotte for a moment, knowing that she was going to continue to be stubborn. "Hmph, we'll see about that. I'll be seeing you, real soon."_

Charlotte opened her eyes and looked around her room, seeing that she was in fact awake.

She sat up and stretched her arms out with a groan. "Poochie?" She shook her head at her insult. She'd have to remember that for another time, though.

She went on with her morning routine before work: Brush her teeth, shower, have a mild panic attack due to a killer Alpha being on the loose, go downstairs and eat breakfast.

It had been a few days since she went to Derek's to find Scott after the bus driver died. Since then, Derek had been trying harder to find the Alpha, giving Charlotte an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

She heard Scott leave in the middle of the night. She didn't know where he went, or why he left in such a hurry, she just hoped that he was being careful.

Standing from her seat at the table, she threw her hair up in a ponytail before she left for work, hoping for once to have one normal day.

Things seemed to be going well for her so far, she worked a double that day when someone called out, she thought for once she would go a full day without any werewolf business.

Then, of course, she sees Stiles' Jeep stop directly in front of her in the parking lot.

"Stiles! What the he-" She stopped when she saw Derek in the passenger seat. He was pale and looking like he was having a hard time breathing. "What the hell?" she said under her breath as she ran over to the passenger side to get a closer look at him. "What happened?"

"He got shot," Stiles said, and Charlotte looked over at him with wide eyes. "It's not healing and he won't let me take him home."

Charlotte looked back over at Derek. He had a layer of sweat on his face, and he was holding his arm, Charlotte guessing that's where he was shot. "Where's Scott?" She asked.

"At Allison's looking for the bullet that shot him," Stiles explained as he got out of his seat so Charlotte could get in. "I don't know what to do with him."

Charlotte climbed into the backseat, sitting in the middle. Stiles got back in and started the Jeep back up. "Who shot you?" She asked once they were out of the parking lot.

"I don't know." Derek breathed out, obviously in pain. "But if Scott doesn't find that bullet, I'm dead."

Charlotte's mouth was agape. "W-well… That's not a good thing." She slumped back in her seat.

Stiles looked back at her in the rearview mirror. "You sure about that, Charlie?" He raised an eyebrow, and both Charlotte and Derek glared at him. "Tough crowd," Stiles said as he continued to drive. "I sent him a text to call me when he could get his hands off Allison for more than five seconds."

"I can't have just one day where I don't have to deal with any werewolf crap, can I?" Charlotte side as she leaned back forward.

"Well, with your brother being a werewolf, that's gonna be a negative, Chucky." Stiles looked over at her and saw her mouth in a straight line as she kept her eyes forward on the road.

"Don't call me Chucky again, or I start telling Derek a bunch of embarrassing stories about you." She grinned wide at Stiles. "I've known you your whole life, Stiles… I've got loads."

Despite the immense pain Derek was in, he couldn't help but laugh a little at Charlotte's threat to Stiles.

Scott finally called Stiles, and just from the other side of the receiver, Charlotte could feel Scott's anxiety. She wished she knew how to control her newly discovered ability.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked impatiently as he answered the phone. "And by the way, he's starting to smell." He complained, leaning away from Derek as he glared at him for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

Charlotte didn't know what to do in this situation. She just kept looking at Derek as he sat there, actually dying. She could only feel that he was in pain, not sensing anything else.

She looked over at Stiles, and instantly she could feel the irritation he was feeling.

Charlotte bit her lip, looking back over to Derek as he flinched in pain when Stiles hit a pothole.

She was starting to get nervous, she didn't want Derek to die. Not when he was Scott's only hope at getting control over his werewolf powers. No way was she letting the Alpha teach him anything.

She leaned closer to Derek as Stiles was still talking on the phone with Scott. "Derek, I need you not to die, okay?" She said in a low voice. Derek glanced over at her, the pain obvious in his face. "You're going to be okay, okay? We'll figure this out."

"You're not going to believe where he's telling me to take you," Stiles said as he held the phone out for Derek to take.

Charlotte sat back, biting at her thumbnail as Derek spoke. "Did you find it?" He asked.  
"Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead. All right?" Charlotte scrunched her face up at that, really hoping Derek wouldn't die. She also hoped she wouldn't see it happen if it did.  
"Then think about this: The Alpha called you out against your will." Charlotte's heart started to race. So that's why he left so suddenly last night. "He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, you need me. Find the bullet." Derek hung up the phone and handed it back to Stiles.

Charlotte sat back with her arms crossed. "Never a dull moment, is there Stiles?"

"You're telling me." Stiles shook his head as he started to drive to the Animal Clinic.

* * *

The three arrived at the Animal Clinic, Stiles and Charlotte being the first out of the Jeep.

Charlotte ran over to the other side to help Derek out, but he pushed her hand away insisting that he can help himself.

"Quit being stubborn and let me help." She said in a stern voice and crossed her arms over her chest.

Derek narrowed his eyes at her, not wanting to accept her help as he was sure he could manage without it. But he knew how stubborn she could be. He heaved out a sigh. "I'm the stubborn one?" He groaned as Charlotte put his good arm over her shoulders to support him.

Stiles opened up the gate in the back of the building and turned the lights on, the animals going crazy. Charlotte sat Derek down on a stack of food bags so she could get a look at him while Stiles pulled his phone out when he got a text. "Looking a little rough there, Derek." She looked down at his arm and scrunched her nose up. She put a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "You're burning up, too."

"Does Northern Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" He read from the text and looked over at Derek.

Derek inhaled sharply when Charlotte accidentally touched the bullet wound when she was looking at the area, she looked up at him apologetically. "It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet."

Charlotte sat back on her heels, "Why?" She asked, hating the answer.

"Cause I'm gonna die without it," Derek said simply.

Charlotte ran a hand through her hair. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that." She stood back up and hoisted Derek back up to stand once Stiles got the door opened.

She got him into the room where they examine the animals, letting him go so he could remove his shirt. She raised an eyebrow as he threw it to the side, seeing the tattoo he had on his back.  
She was knocked out of her daze when Stiles nudged her in the side. "You can admire him when he's not dying, okay?" He whispered to her.

"What? I was not admir- Holy shit." She said when Derek laid his arm on the metal table.

Stiles felt sick when he saw how the veins on Derek's arm was turning black around the bullet wound. "Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good nights sleep couldn't take care of." He chuckled nervously.

Derek looked worse than when Charlotte first saw him. He looked like at any moment he was going to be sick, and Charlotte didn't handle puking that well.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek went to one of the cabinets to look for something.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles sighed and looked over at Charlotte, who was chewing on her thumbnail. A habit he's noticed her get into lately.

Derek was still looking through the cabinets and drawers. "If he doesn't get here with that bullet in time - Last resort." He pulled something out of the drawer, and Charlotte felt all the color leave her face when she saw what it was.

"Which is?" Stiles asked, getting tired of all this.

Derek held up the small power saw so the two could see it. "You're gonna cut off my arm."

 _*****Oh boy! I'm getting good with not ditching this story for months at a time now. As always; I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! It's starting to get good, my dudes.*****_


	10. Chapter 10

_*****I do not own Teen Wolf. I just own Charlotte.*****_

* * *

Charlotte stood there with wide eyes, not believing what she just heard. "I-I'm sorry. Did you say cut your arm off?" She jumped back when Derek slid the saw across the table to Stiles. "Jesus."

Stiles was freaking out, not wanting to be scarred for life by cutting off Derek's arm. "Oh, my god." He exhaled sharply, really not wanting to do this. "What if you bleed to death?"

Derek held a tourniquet in his hand, holding it out to Charlotte. "It'll heal if it works." He looked over at her. "Help me with this."

She took the blue elastic from his hand. "I hate this, just letting you know." She said as she began to tie the tourniquet around his bicep above the infected area.

Stiles pulled the trigger on the saw and flinched when it turned on. "Ugh. Look- I don't know if I can do this." He put the saw back on the table, starting to feel nauseous from the thought of cutting Derek's arm off.

"Why not?" Derek groaned, and Charlotte finished tying the tourniquet around his arm.

Stiles looked at Derek's arm. "Well, because of the cutting through the flesh," He strained to talk, trying to picture how the procedure would go, "the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!"

Derek looked up at Stiles after making sure the tourniquet was tight enough. "You faint at the sight of blood?" He asked in a judging tone.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles was done with this whole situation at this point, wanting nothing to do with chopping off people's arms. That's years of therapy that he wouldn't be able to afford.

Derek glowered at Stiles, he let out a strained sigh as he spoke. "Alright, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head."

Charlotte was starting to feel Derek's anger, topped off with Stiles panic that he'd been feeling since he picked her up. It was starting to get to be too much for her, and she tried to keep her breathing at a steady and calm pace. ' _In through the nose, out the mouth'_ She thought to herself.

"Okay, you know what, I'm not buying your threats any-" Derek cut Stiles off by pulling him over the table with his good arm, still obviously stronger than the young teenager. "Oh, my god. Okay. Alright, bought, sold. Totally, I'll do it. I'll do it. W-what are you doing?"

Derek began to lean over the table, looking like he was trying to catch his breath. Charlotte was about to ask what was wrong when Derek threw up a black goo-like substance, making Charlotte shriek as it landed on her legs. "Oh my god! What the hell was that?!" She started to squirm, praying that Scott would just hurry up. "I'm gonna be sick."

"Don't you dare be sick!" Stiles warned her, looking like he was on the verge of throwing up after seeing whatever the hell that was that just came out of Derek.

"It's my body - trying to heal itself." Derek huffed out.

Charlotte was trying to look everywhere but her pants. "Yeah, looks like it's doing an A-plus job."

Derek looked up at Stiles, "Now, you gotta do it now."

Stiles looked between the mess on Charlotte's pants to Derek's arm. "Look, I honestly don't think I can." He scrunched up his face. "Charlotte, a little help here?"

"Hell no! I'm not cutting off his arm!" She defended. "He just threw up black death goo all over my work pants! You're doing it!"

Derek let out a growl. "Do it now!"

Charlotte turned away and held her hands over her ears, not wanting to see or hear any of what was about to happen. She could feel what everyone was feeling at the moment, and that would be enough to scar her after tonight.

As Stiles was about to go through with it, Charlotte felt a third person enter the room and whipped around to see Scott looking confused at what he saw: Stiles with a saw about to cut Derek's arm off. "What the hell are you doing?"

Stiles instantly took the saw away from Derek's arm and dropped in on the table with a breath of relief. "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" Derek strained himself to stand up as Scott pulled the bullet out of his pocket and handed it to Derek, who looked like he couldn't focus on the small object that was the key to saving his life.

"What are you going to do with it?" Charlotte asked, putting a hand on Derek's shoulder as he began to sway.

"I'm gonna…" Derek lost his balance, falling over and taking Charlotte down with him as he passed out. Derek dropped the bullet, and it rolled under one of the tables down the grate on the floor.

"Shit!" Charlotte exclaimed as she hit the ground, Derek landing on top of her. She pushed him off of her and kneeled next to him on the ground. "Derek? Derek wake up!"

Stiles joined Charlotte on the floor, kneeling next to Derek. "Scott, what the hell are we going to do?"

Charlotte patted Derek on the sides of his face, trying to rouse him awake. "I don't know! I can't reach it!" Scott exclaimed as he tried to reach for the bullet.

"C'mon Derek," Charlotte muttered and continued to pat and shake him. "Scott! He won't wake up!" She started to feel the panic rise up in her chest, from the two boys and herself.

As Scott was struggling to reach the bullet, Stiles tried to check if he was breathing. "Scott, I think he's dying." He said in a panicked tone. "Scott, I think he's dead!" He said in a more panicked tone.

Charlotte shook her head, not wanting to believe that he died right as Scott came with the cure. "No, Derek, you're not dead. Wake up you son of a bitch!"

"Just hold on!" Scott said as he continued to reach for the bullet. Coming up with an idea, he focused really hard on his claws, using them to pick the bullet up. When he pulled it out of the drain he quickly got to his feet. "I got it!"

Stiles shook his head as he reeled his fist back. "Please don't kill me for this." He said and punched Derek in the face, instantly regretting it as a pain shot through him. "Ow! Oh my god!"

Derek's eyes shot open and he gasped for air. "Give it." He held his arm out for Scott to hand him the bullet, and Scott and Charlotte helped him stand up to lean back on the table.

He bit the end of the bullet off and spilled the contents of it on the table into a pile. He grabbed a lighter from his pocket and lit the wolfsbane on fire, sparks and blue smoke emitting from it.

He scooped the ashes into his hand, and Charlotte looked away as he began to shove the ash into the bullet wound.

Derek began to scream in pain as he fell to the floor. Charlotte watched in amazement as the infection in his arm went away and healed instantly.  
She cautiously stepped closer to Derek, leaning down to look him over.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Stiles exclaimed and pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! Yes!" He saw the looks everyone was giving him and he settled down.

Charlotte helped him to sit up, taking the tourniquet off of his arm. "Are you okay?" Scott asked.

Derek looked up at them with an exasperated look. "Well, except for the agonizing pain." He said sarcastically. Charlotte helped him to stand, and he brushed off his pants.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles shot back with his own sarcasm.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at Stiles. "Cut him some slack, he kind of almost died." She shrugged her shoulders when Stiles gave her a pointed look, hating that she was sticking up for him.

"Okay," Scott started, "We saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that?" Charlotte looked at her brother with a confused look. "And if you don't I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything-"

"Scott!" Charlotte exclaimed, shocked and disappointed at Scott for threatening Derek.

"You're gonna trust _them_?" Derek asked with a scoff. "You think they can help you?"

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are." He didn't care that they were hunters, as long as they didn't find out about Scott, he felt safer with them than he did with Derek.

Derek let out a huff. "I can show you exactly how nice they are."

Charlotte looked over at Derek with a furrowed brow. "What do you mean?" She was now curious, wanting to know what exactly the Argent's did to make Derek hate them so much.

* * *

Charlotte talked Derek into letting her go with him and Scott to wherever he was going to take him, basically saying she wasn't going to let her little brother out of her sight not knowing where he was going, smacking Stiles on the back of the head when he made a comment to her about her just wanting to stare at him shirtless a little more now that he wasn't dying.

Charlotte was in the passenger seat, trying to tune in to Scott's and Derek's feelings. Scott was nervous, that much she could tell. Scott was pretty easy to read, always has been to her.

Derek on the other hand, he was harder to read - almost like he was pushing his own feelings down so much that not even an Empath could read him.

But there was something, something Charlotte could just faintly sense as she glanced over at Derek: Sadness.

What could be sad about right now? Did it have something to do with where they were going? Why Derek didn't want Scott to trust Allison's family? The more Charlotte was around Derek, the more questions she seemed to have.

They pulled up to Beacon's Crossing Home. Basically the part of the hospital where they kept comatose patients or patients that were too mentally ill and unstable to go to Eichen house right away.

The two McCall siblings followed Derek inside, him not even glancing back at them when Scott asked him questions.

It wasn't until they entered a room that Charlotte was hit with a very familiar feeling. The room was dark, but she could see a man in a wheelchair with a vacant look on his face.  
The more she looked at this man, she felt dizzier, like she had seen him before somewhere. It drove her crazy because she swore she'd never seen this man before in her life.

Looking away from him, she looked over to Derek, who was looking down at the man with a sullen look on his face. His sadness now stronger than it was in the car on the way there.

Scott was the first to speak; "Who is he?" he asked as he looked between the man in the wheelchair and Derek.

"My uncle. Peter Hale." Charlotte gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. What happened to him to make him like this?

"Is he - like you? A werewolf?" Scott asked, wondering what could have happened to Derek's uncle that would make him hate the Argent's so much.

"He was, now he's barely even human." He glanced over at Scott. "Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor." He looked down at his arm when he felt a light hand touch it, seeing Charlotte look up at him with a look of sympathy, concern, and solace.

"So, what makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asked. House fires happen all the time, right? It could have been an accident.

Derek looked over at Scott. "Cause they were the only ones that knew about us."

Scott shrugged, "Well, then - they had a reason."

Charlotte looked over at her brother with a shocked expression on her face. She didn't know what had gotten into Scott tonight. Maybe it was the fact that his little study date with Allison got ruined to save Derek's life, but she was starting to get annoyed with her brothers' attitude towards Derek. Especially now that he just showed them the reason he hated the Argent's.

"Like what?" Derek asked as he scowled at Scott. "You tell me what justifies this." He turned Peter towards the group of people, and Charlotte looked away as she saw that the other half of Peter's face was burnt and scarred. "They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do."

Something in Charlotte's mind lit up like a light bulb when she remembered something.

" _Revenge."_ The familiar voice sounded in her head. _"Revenge for what?"_ Charlotte asked with a shaking voice. Hearing the Alpha let out a low growl before replying: _"Argent."_

"What are you doing in here?" A nurse knocked Charlotte out of her thoughts as all three turned to look at her.

"We were just leaving." Derek replied before pushing Scott out the door and grabbing Charlotte's hand to lead her out of the room.

Scott was walking ahead of them, walking past Derek's car. He wanted to get away from Derek, not wanting to hear anymore about the Argent's and what they did. "Scott?" Charlotte's voice was concerned, and Scott stopped to look back at his sister.

"I'll walk home. I'll be fine." He reassured her, but she still looked worried. "I just need to clear my head. I'll see you back at the house." He turned back around and started to head home, leaving Charlotte behind with Derek.

She jumped when Derek put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll take you home." He offered, and Charlotte nodded as she got into Derek's car.

The drive to Charlotte's house was quiet for the first few minutes they were in the car. Derek could hear Charlotte's heartbeat a little faster than normal, and he glanced over at her to see that she was lost in her own thoughts. "You okay?" He asked.

Charlotte nodded, not looking over to Derek. "Just a lot on my mind lately." She held her thumbnail between her teeth as she thought about everything she's been learning about lately. Did the Alpha have something to do with the Hale house fire?

There was a moment of silence, and Derek didn't push her to say anything else. Growing up with two sisters, he knew not to push them if they didn't feel like talking. He was sure she wasn't going to say anything the rest of the drive home, and was surprised when she finally did speak again - and at what she said.

"I trust you, Derek." She said softly, finally looking at him.

"Why? Because we went to school together?" He asked, not understanding how she could be the only person to trust him, when it seemed like everyone else either wanted him in jail - or dead.

Charlotte shook her head. "No." She sighed. "Call it a gut feeling." She looked back out the window, not saying anything else on the car ride home.

Derek shook his head as he kept his eyes on the road. Charlotte McCall was a very confusing person. Yet it almost comforted him in a weird way that she trusted him.

* * *

 _*****I love a good friendship progression. Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.*****_

 _****I hope you guys are liking it so far! I also hope you guys are liking the fact that I'm getting episodes done in 2 chapters now. I'm pretty proud of myself for it. Don't forget to R &R!****_


	11. Chapter 11

_*****I do not own Teen Wolf. I just own my own Character*****_

* * *

Charlotte was sitting in her bed on her laptop, becoming obsessed with Empath lore and hoping to find answers about what she could possibly be and how to control any ability she had. Mostly trying to find out a way to block the Alpha from getting into her dreams.

She was reading a page, not paying attention to the outside world as her music played; too distracted to notice a figure outside her window.

Derek rapped on the window, making Charlotte yelp in surprise as she looked up from her screen and scowled at Derek. She got up from her bed and opened the window, letting him inside.

"What in the actual hell, Derek? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Charlotte huffed and pushed her hair out of her face. "We have a front door, y'know?"

"Your mom knows that I was arrested under suspicion of murder." He looked around the bedroom, stopping when he noticed the page open on the laptop. Scrunching his brows together, he pointed at the screen. "What's with the interest in Empaths?"

"Uh-" Charlotte ran over to her laptop and closed it, turning back to Derek. "Just curious, doing my own research. Can never get enough of the supernatural when your little brother is apart of it." She let out a nervous laugh, seeing how unconvinced Derek looked.

"You're a terrible liar, your heart is pounding against your chest." He stated, and Charlotte gave him a defeated look. "Scott's not answering his phone, and he agreed to come with me to see where the Alpha attacked."

Charlotte let out a sigh as she quipped an eyebrow. "So instead of sneaking into his bedroom, you sneak into mine?" She couldn't help but smirk when Derek gave her an annoyed looked.

"You're a lot more cooperative with me than he is." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Charlotte crossed her own arms over her chest. "That might be because you scare him a little bit." She shrugged her shoulders. She dropped her arms with a sigh and left her room to peek into Scott's. She heard the shower running, forever jealous that he got the bedroom with the bathroom in it. She went back to her room to see Derek looking at the photos on her bookshelf: ones of her and Scott when they were younger, one of Charlotte at her graduation with her mom hugging her, and one of Charlotte with Scott and Stiles a couple of years ago at what looked like a birthday party.

"He's in the shower, I'll let him know he's late." She leaned against the doorframe.

Derek nodded and was about to leave when he stopped right by the window. "Why do you trust me?" He looked back at her. Since that night she said she trusted him, after telling her and Scott what the Argent's did to his family, he constantly asked himself why she trusted him.

Her brows shot up in surprise at the question. "Why not?" She posed with a shrugged. "Should I not trust you?" She stepped back into the room, closing the door behind her.

She trusted Derek, for the fact that she could actually feel that he wasn't a threat, that he seemed so lost. "I told you before, it's just a gut feeling I have." She didn't know if she should tell anybody about herself yet, wanting to make sure Scott's problem was solved before they tried to figure out her own problems. Keeping the fact that she could feel people's emotions radiate off of them was becoming more difficult as time went on though, and she hoped that it didn't have to stay her secret for much longer. She also didn't know how to tell Derek or Scott that she had been talking to the Alpha this entire time.

Derek looked Charlotte up and down, trying to figure her out. Opening the window to climb out. "Tell Scott I'm not gonna go easy on him for being late." He turned and jumped out the window.

Charlotte watched as he exited her room, smiling to herself as she closed the window with a shake of her head. That boy really didn't know how to handle people trusting him, it was kind of amusing.

* * *

The next morning at work, Charlotte felt uneasy and paranoid.

There was a killing last night, someone that worked at the movie store was murdered.  
Police are saying it looked like an animal attack, but she knew better than to believe that.

The Alpha was starting to come out of the woods, starting to kill more people.

She had no idea why she hadn't had a dream about the Alpha in a few days. Sure, she should be relieved about it. But there was a feeling in the pit of her gut that something was about to go very, very wrong. She didn't know what, or when. But she knew it wouldn't be good.

On her break, she pulled her phone out and dialed Derek's number before putting the device up to her ear. Her heart would jump at each ring, then it started to race when he didn't answer. Looking down at her phone with a frown, she put her phone in her pocket with a shake of her head. Something definitely didn't feel right.

Taking the phone out again, she called Scott, letting out a frustrated sigh when he wouldn't answer either. "Glad we have advanced as a society to have cell phones that no one answers anymore."

Entering in one last number, she was relieved that someone finally picked up. "Stiles, Scott isn't answering his phone."

"Yeah, because his dumb ass played hooky today with Allison." Stiles was on his way to Lydia's. After she wasn't at school, he was worried about her. Things were getting weirder in Beacon Hills.

Charlotte pulled her phone away to let out a groan of annoyance. "So there's an Alpha out on the loose, and he wants to go out on a date during school?" She put the phone back up to her ear. "Something isn't sitting right with me. Derek isn't answering his phone, either."

"God, what is with you and that man?" Stiles rolled his eyes. "He's probably busy trying to track the Alpha down himself."

"He's kind of the only hope we have to make sure that Scott either A: Doesn't kill anyone. Or B: Doesn't get killed." She looked behind her to make sure no one was actually listening to her right now. "What are you doing right now?"

"Heading to Lydia's. She wasn't in school today and I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

Charlotte could feel the worry Stiles felt for Lydia, he was so in love with her. It kind of made Charlotte and Scott sick at times.

"She was there when it happened, wasn't she?" The sigh Stiles let out was enough of an answer for her. "Okay, I'll try to get ahold of Derek again and see what he found out. Maybe ditch the rest of my shift while I'm at it." She said the last part under her breath, feeling useless being stuck at work. "Make sure she's okay. I gotta go." She hung up her phone, shoving it back into her pocket.

She looked at the front of the store, seeing her manager walking around the store. She looked behind her at the rear exit, contemplating if she should leave or not.  
Making her decision, she made a B-line for the rear exit quickly jogging to her car. If she was to get in trouble, she'll just say it was a family emergency.

She practically sped on her way to Derek's. She wished she knew what was wrong, it drove her crazy. She tried Derek's phone again on the way to his house, throwing it to the side with a huff when he didn't answer again.

The silence was getting to her, she needed a distraction to help her not go completely insane. Hitting the power button to her radio, she was met with the middle of Boston's "More than a feeling"

" _It's more than a feeling (more than a feeling)_  
 _When I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)_  
 _And I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)_  
 _Till I see Marianne walk away_  
 _I see my Marianne walkin' away"_

Pursing her lips forward, she changed the station. "Nah, not feeling it." She eventually turned the radio off, nothing helping her take her mind off her thoughts.

Pulling up to Derek's, she felt something hit her in the chest; almost like she was just shocked with something. Looking down at herself and saw that she was unharmed, she turned her car off and got out of her car.

Walking up the steps of the house, feeling more than one presence in the house, but not hearing anything when she put her ear up to the door.

Pushing the door open, she felt like she was electrocuted again - catching herself before she fell.

"What the hell?" She held a hand to her chest. She looked around the house and gasped when she saw recent bullet holes in the wall. She looked at the floor, seeing empty shells. "A machine gun?" She picked one of the shells up, looking it over. "And again I ask: What the hell?" She stood up, assessing that Derek wasn't home she made her way out the door - stopping just before stepping outside. She looked to the side, seeing that it looked like someone was thrown to the wall. Shaking the bad feeling off, she went back to her car and started off to her house.

* * *

Still feeling worried about everything she trudged up the stairs, pushing the door to her room open and let out a yelp of surprise when she saw Derek in her bed: Shirtless.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed as she shut the door behind her. "I called you like three times, and you never answered me!" Stopping herself from ogling at him too hard, she let out a frustrated sigh. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" She plopped down on her desk chair. She felt that Derek was angry and… Scared? "What happened?" She softened her voice. "I went to your house - saw the bullets."

Derek was silent for a moment. He was attacked at his own home. By Kate Argent. Just seeing her sent a surge of rage through him. She told him that it wasn't the hunters that killed Laura, that it was the Alpha like Charlotte had said. So many things were going through his head at the moment. "How'd you know the Alpha killed my sister?" He finally looked up at her, and Charlotte could see so much pain in those sky blue eyes. "Don't say it's a gut feeling, I'm not buying that anymore." He remembered what she said at his house, that she dreams about the Alpha. He also remembered how defensive and nervous she was when he asked why she was looking up stuff about Empaths

Charlotte looked down at the floor, letting out a huff as she slumped back in her chair. She was hoping it wouldn't come to her having to tell him so soon. "You wouldn't believe me. I'm not even sure I believe it." She muttered, starting to fidget with her fingers.

"You think you're an Empath." He didn't ask, he stated. He heard her heart skip a beat, and he let out a sigh. "How do you figure?"

Charlotte didn't want to look at him, feeling ridiculous. She shrugged her shoulders. "Call it a gut feeling?" She laughed lightly. "I don't know. Since Scott got bit… It's like I'm more in-tune to his feelings." She shook her head. "Not just him… Stiles, my mom… You." She finally glanced up at him, seeing that he wasn't giving her any judgmental looks. "I've also… I-" She struggled to get the next part out. "I've been dreaming - about the Alpha…" She let out a shaky breath. "At first I thought they were just nightmares, really vivid nightmares. Eventually, I stopped being scared in them, just annoyed." She let out another light laugh. "I swore I was just going crazy with everything that's been happening lately. But it makes sense, doesn't it?" She picked at some stray threads on her shirt.

Derek listened to her - to her heart. She was telling him the truth. "It does make sense." He agreed, causing Charlotte to look up at him in surprise.

Derek remembered his mother talking about Empaths before; how useful they could be. Also how rare they were nowadays. "Can you tell what I'm feeling now?"

Charlotte nodded, "You're angry, scared, confused." She rubbed the part of her chest that felt like it was shocked earlier. "Were you… Were you electrocuted?"

"You could feel that? When?" Derek was intrigued now. He's never met an Empath before. Now it was all starting to make sense now: Why her scent was off compared to others, even in high school, how she always seemed to know when Scott was in danger. Why she trusted him. He was almost mad he didn't see it before.

"When I went to your house. I was worried because something didn't feel right when you didn't answer your phone." She stood from her chair, going to sit next to Derek on the bed. "First time was when I got there. Hurt like a son of a bitch." She rubbed the spot again. "The second time was when I went into the house." She looked over at Derek. "Who was it?"

Derek kept his gaze forward. "Kate Argent."

Charlotte's eyes widened. "Was she the one who shot you?"

Derek shrugged. "Probably." He sighed out. "We don't have the best history together."

Charlotte groaned and flopped on her back. "So, to recap:" She began, and Derek looked back at her. "My brother is a werewolf, I'm an Empath, we don't know who the Alpha is, and Kate Argent wants to kill you." She looked over at Derek, wondering something. "Why did you come here?" Surely he had another place to go once he was attacked, yet he chose to come to her room.

Derek stood from his spot on the bed, Charlotte sitting up. She watched him carefully as he tried to collect his thoughts. "Because," He started, and looked back at Charlotte. "I feel like you're my only friend." He heard her heartbeat pick up. "You trust me, and I trust you."

Charlotte stood up slowly. "You... You see me as a friend?" She asked, not believing she just heard Derek Hale admit that Charlotte was his friend. She always thought that he didn't want friends. He was always brooding about, always acting like he was better off by himself. "We're friends?" She couldn't help the smile that slowly started to spread on her face.

Derek nodded his head. "Why? Do you not want to be friends?" He asked, not sure why she seemed so surprised at his confession. He really did see her as a friend. Everyone else seemed so against him. Charlotte has been the only one that seemed like she was on his side. She was always wanting to help him if something was wrong; like back when he was shot by the Monkshood bullet, she barely left his side.  
When he took her and Scott to the hospital to see his uncle, she was there to comfort him while Scott just tried to excuse what the Argent's had done to his family.

Charlotte shook her head. "It's not that." She laughed. "I'm just surprised that this isn't a one-sided friendship like I thought it was." She signaled between them. Derek looked down at her, and she could see something in his eyes that wasn't there in the past. There was a kindness to them, a trusting look. "Thank you for trusting me, Derek."

Derek nodded, "Thank you for trusting me." There was a ghost of a smile that Charlotte could see pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Can you go find a shirt now?" She laughed as Derek rolled his eyes.

* * *

 _*****Aww Derek admitted Charlotte's his friend, that big ol' brooding softy.*****_

 _****Y'ALL BETTER APPRECIATE MY BOSTON JOKE, BY THE WAY! I have been waiting to use it since I've been writing this thing. It's funny. Admit it.****_

 _***Don't forget to R &R!***_


	12. Chapter 12

_*****Here's a short little chapter to kind of wrap up The Tell*****  
****I do not own Teen Wolf****_

* * *

After Derek left, Charlotte was left alone with her thoughts:  
She did have to admit that she felt better letting Derek know what she was, even more better that he saw her as a friend.

But now there's still the factoid that the Alpha was still out there, still killing.

Taking her phone and dialing Stiles' number, she patiently waited for him to pick it up.

"Charlotte? Did you find Scott and Derek?" He asked when he picked the phone up, more worried about what he found on Lydia's phone.

Charlotte sat in her chair with a sigh. "Derek's fine… He doesn't know where Scott is, said the last time he saw him was last night when the Movie clerk was murdered." She bit at her thumbnail. "Stiles? The parent/teacher conference is tonight isn't it?" Her question was answered when her mother knocked on her door before entering, Charlotte swinging around in her chair to face her.

"Charlie, have you seen your brother today?" Melissa asked, feeling worried that she hadn't heard a word from Scott all day.

"Uh- Scott?" Charlotte shook her head. "Haven't seen him. Maybe he had work after school today?"

"Well, it's just that he has to be there at the school with me. Apparently, he hasn't been doing so well in school lately." Melissa crossed her arms.

"Huh, wonder why?" She could hear Stiles groan from the other side of the phone. "Hopefully he'll meet you there?"

"He better." Melissa sighed as she went to give her elder child a kiss on the head. "Let me know if you hear from him, okay?"

Charlotte nodded as her mom left the room. "That boy is a dead pup for making me worry this much."

"Did you just call him- you know what? Never mind. I agree; he's a dead man." Stiles looked down at Lydia's phone. "I hate myself for saying this: but he really does need Derek's help."

Charlotte started to put her shoes on. "Oh hey, not like I've been saying that this entire time." She said sarcastically. "I'm gonna go to the Animal clinic, see if Deaton's heard from him."

* * *

"Charlotte!" Deaton gave her a kind smile as she pushed through the door. "Hey, have you seen your brother today? He's late for work."

Her face dropped. "I was really hoping you saw him first." She sighed and leaned on the counter. "He apparently wasn't at school today."

Deaton frowned, "Oh, that's unfortunate. I'm sorry, I haven't seen or heard from him today." He placed his hands on the counter. "I tried calling him."

Charlotte huffed out a laugh. "You and about three other people." She didn't know what else to do. Sure, she could feel him any other time. But once people needed to find him, her Empath ability was of no help. "I hope he's okay."

"You've always been so protective of Scott." Deaton chuckled fondly. "He's lucky to have you."

Charlotte smiled up at Deaton. "He's my baby brother, I can't help it." She shoved herself off the counter. "Well, I'll let you get back to work. I'll call when I find the little punk."

"Please do. I worry about him too." He waved at her as she left.

Charlotte got back in her car when she heard her phone go off, and picking it up instantly when she saw Scott's name. "You little punk ass teenager!" She scolded. "Do you have any idea what sort of trouble you're in?!" She cringed after realizing how much like a mom she sounded like at the moment.

"Are you gonna ground me too? I already got an earful from Mom." Scott sighed as he looked over at his mother, who was giving him that look that only a disappointed mother could give.

She was relieved that he was actually okay, but still mad that he made everyone worry about him. "I would if I could." She stated, but let out a sigh. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"That's debatable… Allison's parents found out I ditched school with her, and you really don't want to see the look mom is giving me right now." He smiled innocently at his mom, who continued to give him dirty looks.

"That's rough. I'm sure it's similar to the time I thought I could get away with sneaking out of the house while she was working overnight… Then Tyler's mom saw us at the park at two in the morning." She laughed as she remembered the look of terror on Tyler's face when he saw his mom pull up. "Give her those big ol' brown puppy eyes, she'll go easy on you."

She put her phone away and sighed as she drove home.

What a hell of a day.

* * *

 _*****This has been the shortest chapter I've written so far. Almost 900 words.*****  
_ _****I hope you guys are liking this so far! Don't forget to R &R****_


	13. Chapter 13

_*****I do not own Teen Wolf*****_

* * *

" _Focus on your breath._ " She says to herself as she sits in the middle of her floor. " _Focus on their aura's_ " She takes deep breaths, in and out, trying to focus on her brother and mother.

Charlotte had been trying everything she could think of that could help her figure out how to pick and choose whose feelings to focus on. Feeling everything everyone was feeling at the same time was starting to really get to her. It would make her dizzy, irritable, and she couldn't focus on anything else.

With a huff of defeat, she opened her eyes. "Focus on not looking like an idiot." She stood when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" She called out, and Scott peeked inside her room.

"Do you think you could give me a ride to school today?" Scott smiled bashfully at his sister, not wanting to run into Allison's dad by himself if he saw him drop her off today. Also, he was trying to avoid Allison in general after Derek told him to; after breaking his phone when Derek was trying to teach him the night prior.

"I suppose so, my oh-so grounded for skipping school with his girlfriend- little brother." She teased and laughed at the look of annoyance Scott gave her. "Let me get ready real quick." She lightly pushed him out of her room and threw on some normal clothes and half-attempted to brush her hair out, the curls and waves knotting together from not brushing the night before.

Heading downstairs after finishing up, she was met with a confused looking Scott at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you alright, by the way?"

Charlotte zipped up her jacket, giving Scott her own look of confusion. "Why do you ask?"

Scott shrugged, not knowing how to address his concern. "You've just seemed kind of out of it lately. Like there's something on your mind you don't want to tell me." He looked up at Charlotte, hearing her heart speed up.

Charlotte could feel that Scott was suspicious, who knew that could be a feeling she could sense. Was he on to her about being an empath? Did Derek tell him? She knew she couldn't get away with lying to him, he would hear her heart. "There's just been a lot going on lately." She shrugged, "Just a lot on my mind. I'm fine." She gave Scott a reassuring smile and went to leave the house when Scott spoke up again.

"This isn't about Derek, is it?" Charlotte looked back at Scott, her eyebrows scrunched together in question to what he meant. Scott glanced around the room nervously before looking at his sister again. "Do you- do you like Derek? Like, like-like him?"

Charlotte tried to keep her mouth in a straight line, but couldn't stop the laugh that came up. "Oh, my god." She wiped a tear away from her eye. "That's what you're worried about? If I like Derek?" She was relieved that it wasn't anything else.

Suppressing the next fit of giggles that was coming up, she tried to look serious as she spoke. "No. I don't "like-like" Derek." She used quotation marks. Which, she wasn't lying; she only saw Derek as a friend, and was sure he only saw her as a friend as well.

Scott let out a small sigh of relief and followed his sister out the door. "Good. It's just been that you seem really close with him lately." He sat in the passenger side seat.

Charlotte started the car and pulled out of the driveway. "I'm a compassionate person, Scott, always have been. I see him as someone I can trust, someone that _we_ can trust. He's been through a lot of shit lately, and I've been there for some of it and I helped him out. We both have." She glanced over at Scott. "I know that you and Stiles don't like him, I get that. But I can't help but feel bad for him."

"How can you trust him though?" He got feeling bad for him. He lost his family, his house, and he's constantly harassed by hunters. But he couldn't get how his sister, who he knows is good at reading people, could trust a person like Derek Hale.

Charlotte looked forward at the road. She didn't know how to go about telling Scott that Derek admitted that he trusted her and that he saw her as a friend. She knew she'd get an earful about it. From both Scott and Stiles.  
She also didn't know how to go about telling Scott about the whole Empath thing. She knew she'd also get an earful about it. Especially from Stiles if he found out.

"Call it a gut feeling." She turned into the school parking zone. "You trust me, right?"

Scott nodded, "Of course I do." Charlotte was one of the most trustworthy people he had in his life.

"Then trust me trusting Derek, okay?" She reached over and ruffled Scott's brown mop of a hair. "I'll see you after school, kiddo."

"You'll help me get a new phone later, right?" Scott asked as he gathered his things.

Charlotte let out a small laugh. Scott came home with this sullen look on his face, holding up the remains of his phone after Derek broke it. "Sure." She waved Scott off as he got out of the car and headed into the School.

* * *

Charlotte was at home, enjoying a movie when she heard her phone go off. Looking down at it she saw she had a text from Stiles.

"Quick question: can you come down to the school to help us out with something? - Stiles"

Eyeing the text on the screen with suspicion, she typed out her reply. "What horror show do you need my help with this time? - Charlie" She hit send, waiting for Stiles to reply. Anytime they needed her help with something, it had to be horrible and werewolf related.

"Helping Scott control his shifting… - Stiles." She knew it.

"By possibly getting the crap beat out of him? - Stiles" He sent right after the last one.

"Does this have anything to do with you being mad at him for what happened the other night with your dad? - Charlie" She replied and let out a laugh at his response.

"Maybe. So will you? - Stiles"

"Can't say no to my boys. Be there in 10 - Charlie" She got off the couch and threw her shoes back on and headed out back to the school.

She saw the boys off to the side of the school, and Stiles signaled her over once he saw her pull up. "Charlotte! Good, you're here." He smiled as she walked over, the look of suspicion never leaving her face.

"What is your plan this time Stiles?" Charlotte crossed her arms over her chest, her brow arched at the young teenager.

Stiles let out a nervous laugh, not knowing how she was gonna react to seeing a bunch of guys beat the crap out of her little brother. He would heal though, Stiles knew that. "I just uh- just need you to supervise is all." He paused, seeing her narrow her eyes at him. "In case we get in trouble, you could talk us out of it. Especially if a teacher comes by."

Charlotte was starting to regret coming down. "What in gods name do you have up your sleeve, Stilinski?" She asked as Stiles ran over to Scott and asked him to put his keys up in the air.

Stiles then nonchalantly walked over to a truck that was parked by them and dragged his own key across it.

Charlotte looked over at him with wide eyes as he walked slightly off to the side, Scott still holding up his keys.

Uh oh. Charlotte knew where this was going. She leaned on the hood of her car, letting the scene play out; really regretting coming to help them.

"Hey, hey, hey, dude! What the hell do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?" Stiles said loudly, getting the attention of three dudes who, in Charlotte's opinion, looked like they were too old to be in Highschool.

After seeing what Stiles did to the truck and thinking it was Scott, the group ganged up on him. And Charlotte was cringing and grimacing at the hits they were putting on Scott.

He's gonna heal, she had to repeat to herself. She was just here to soften the blow if a teacher would come by to stop the fight.

She let out a loud groan when the teacher that did come to see what was going on was Mr. Harris. "Of all the goddamn teachers at this school." She mumbled as she walked over when he started yelling at the boys.

"Mr. Harris!" She greeted with the best smile she could give the chemistry teacher. She knew how much Scott hated him, and knew that Harris returned the feelings. She never cared for him that much either when she went to school. "What seems to be the problem?"

Mr. Harris pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Ms. McCall, how good it is to see you." He said in a very monotone voice. "Seems like your brother is getting into fights on school grounds now."

Charlotte feigned shock as she looked over at her brother, who looked guilty - but felt calm despite the fact that he just got the snot beat out of him by some over-aged high schoolers. "Scott! What the hell? I thought you were better than that?" She crossed her arms with a sigh. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Harris. I just came by to drop some things off for him, and I had no idea. I must've just missed it." She was surprised at how convincing she actually sounded.

"Well, unfortunately for these two - and myself. They're gonna have to receive detention." Mr. Harris crossed his arms. "Possibly for the next three days."

Stiles and Scott looked over at Charlotte with pleading eyes, and she figured out why she was needed. And they owed her big time for it. Turning to completely face Mr. Harris, she gave him her best smile. "Mr. Harris, you and I both know you don't want to spend that much time with these two. Just one day of detention should be enough, wouldn't it?" She tried to keep her voice friendly, despite actually hating this dudes face. "Cut them some slack. And yourself, too." She looked him up and down. "I know you've been working so hard lately." She felt nauseous on the inside. She could feel how spiteful this man was just by looking at him, and hated having to be nice to him.

Mr. Harris looked at Charlotte, eyeing her before nodding his head. "You're right, I couldn't force myself to having to look after them more than I need to - or want to. Perhaps you're right, Ms. McCall, one day of detention should suffice." He looked back over to the boys, giving Charlotte the chance to stick her tongue out behind his back. "To my classroom, boys."

Scott and Stiles nodded, following their teacher back into the school, leaving Charlotte to continue giving Mr. Harris dirty looks behind his back.

* * *

Scott scurried down the stairs and practically slammed himself into the kitchen counter where Charlotte was at making dinner. "Charlotte! I need a ride to work, I'm super late!"

"Dude!" Charlotte exclaimed after almost dropping the knife she had in her hand. Wiping her hands on her pants, she faced Scott. "Get in the car." She grabbed her keys as Scott rushed out the door.

Pulling in to the Animal Clinic, something went through Charlotte's body, making a shiver go down her spine. "Scott, hurry up and get inside." She said as she rushed out of the car, Scott right behind her, seeing that she was distressed about something.

Barging into the clinic and heading straight to the back area, Scott and Charlotte stopped when they saw Deaton tied to a chair that was currently being held in the air by Derek.

"What are you doing?!" Scott exclaimed as Charlotte let out a surprised gasp.

"Scott, Charlotte, get out of here!" Deaton tried to tell the two siblings. But after speaking, Derek knocked him out with a single punch.

The two ran over to Derek to stop him from hitting Deaton again. "Stop! Stop!" Scott exclaimed.

"What the hell, Derek?" Charlotte gently moved Deaton away from him, then stood straight as she faced him.

"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing. But unconscious, he can't." The two siblings looked at him in confusion.

"Are you out of your mind?" Scott exclaimed, feeling furious that Derek hurt his boss, "What are you talking about?"

"You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied!" Derek tried to explain to Scott, to Charlotte. If Deaton was who he thinks he is, then he had to be stopped.

Charlotte looked at Derek, her brows furrowed, slightly disappointed in Derek at the moment. "You think _he's_ the Alpha?" She asked. Derek was acting out in anger, not thinking through his actions. If he's wrong, and he hurts Deaton and he doesn't heal; Charlotte wouldn't forgive him. Deaton was her first employer, she considered him a friend.

"There's only one way to find out," Derek said as he was about to slash at Deaton with his claws, but Scott effortlessly grabbed his arm before he could land the attack and shifted into his wolf form.

Derek looked at Scott in surprise, not expecting him to shift like that. Not expecting him to be in control. He took a few steps back away from Scott, glancing over to Charlotte who too looked surprised.

Scott growled at Derek, and Charlotte quickly stepped between them in case Scott were to actually attack. She knew- or hoped- that he wouldn't strike at her. Even if she was upset with Derek, she wasn't letting anyone hurt anyone.

Derek looked down at Charlotte as she stood protectively between him and her brother, her taking another step back towards Derek.

"Don't do anything stupid, Scott." She said softly, but still in a warning tone as she held her hands up in defense.

Scott looked down at his claws. He took a deep breath, thinking of Allison's smile and laugh, he was able to shift back to normal. He looked over at Derek with a scowl on his face. "Hurt him again, and then you'll see me get angry." He warned. He looked over at Charlotte as her heart rate was starting to return to a normal pace but still looked at him in surprise.

Charlotte ran over to Deaton to check him over to see the damage that Derek did to him. Not seeing anything serious, she stood straight and stomped over to Derek. "What the actual hell, Derek?! You could have seriously hurt him!" She pointed a finger at him, which he looked at with confusion.

"I couldn't take a chance in case he's the Alpha." He said with no concern that he hurt someone. "He knows something. Either he is the Alpha, or he's protecting him."

"In the chance that he does know something, how about next time you want to go attacking people with no actual proof of anything: how about you call one of us?" Charlotte huffed and crossed her arms, not wanting to look at Derek.

"You're angry at me." Derek stated, understanding - but thought she was still being dramatic about it.

Charlotte let out another huff. "No shit, Sherlock." She continued to pout, still refusing to look at him.

Scott looked between the two, wondering just what the heck was going on between them. Charlotte said she didn't have any feelings for him, yet she was still acting disappointed in Derek in a way that she acted when she was upset with him or Stiles.

As Charlotte continued to sulk, Scott asked her to help him clean up the wounds on Deaton's face. She nodded and began to look for some supplies.

Derek tried to get her to talk to him as she gathered some cotton balls and peroxide, but she wasn't responding to him. "So now you're giving me the silent treatment?" Derek asked, and rolled his eyes when Charlotte looked at him with a pointed look, basically saying he was correct without saying a word to him.

Charlotte turned and walked over to Scott and the still unconscious Deaton once she had everything. "Here, Scott, this should do." Scott set the tray down with a thank you and began to clean the gash at his boss's face.

Derek began to pace the room, starting to get irritated with everything; with the Alpha, with Scott, even with Charlotte. Scott soaked a cotton ball with the Peroxide, glancing over at his sister. "What's going on between you two?"

She shrugged her shoulders, her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm mad at him." Her eyes flicked over to the still pacing Derek.

Scott nodded, obviously seeing that. "Okay, I get that. But why does he seem bothered by it?" He dabbed the cotton ball on his boss's face, cleaning the blood off his cheek.

Charlotte bit at her lower lip, knowing that right now wasn't the time to admit her friendship with Derek, but knowing that she couldn't lie about it either. "Maybe he doesn't like when women don't fawn over him all the time." She smirked when she heard the scoff from Derek. "Could you stop pacing?" She finally looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

Derek scowled at her before walking over to Scott. "Do you have a plan?"

Scott continued to clean the gash on Deaton's face, he nervously glanced over at Derek. He had a plan. But it was a ridiculous one, one that could get people hurt. "Just, give me an hour."

"And then what?" Derek asked. He didn't know what Scott had up his sleeve, but he didn't look certain with himself over whatever plan he had.

"Meet me at the school. In the parking lot." He hoped his plan worked. He just wishes he wouldn't need to call Stiles in case things got ugly. He didn't want his best friend getting hurt.

Derek let out an irate sigh, Scott better know what he's doing. Looking over at Charlotte, he nodded towards the front of the clinic, signaling that he wanted to talk to her. With a huff and a look of wonder from Scott, she followed him.

Once they were at the front, Derek turned to her. "Why are you so mad at me?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Because you hurt someone I care about." She stated, "He was the first person to give me a job, and he hired Scott as a favor for me. I consider him a good friend, and you knocked him around because you think he's involved in all of this!" She tried not to raise her voice too loud, but she could never help the volume of her voice when she was upset.

It was Derek's turn to roll his eyes. "That's because if he is involved, he could hurt someone. He could hurt me, Scott, or even you." He tried to explain, but she still seemed mad at him. "I'm just trying to stop this Alpha from killing anyone else. You know how dangerous he is, you've spoken to him."

Charlotte looked down at her feet, "You could've asked for help." She said in a quiet voice.

Derek sighed lightly, taking a step towards her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "I couldn't risk him hurting anyone. Especially the only person that actually trusts me." He softened his tone of voice. He didn't want Charlotte to get hurt, she was only human. And she was the only person that didn't hate him. He never thought that he would care for anybody when he came back to Beacon Hills, he just wanted to find the person who killed his sister. But Charlotte got to him, she trusted him, he found that she was the only friend he had left in Beacon Hills. He just hoped that trusting her as a friend wasn't going to bite him in the ass later on.

Charlotte still looked down at her feet, but a small smile started to creep up on her face. "You may save this friendship yet, Derek Hale." She finally looked up at him, the small smile still on her face. "Even though I'm still mad at you."

Derek let out a light scoff and sighed as he dropped his hand from Charlotte's shoulder. "If it turns out he has nothing to do with this, I'll apologize. Only if he has nothing to do with it."

Charlotte bit her lip, trying to stop the smile from growing. "Deal. And if he does have something to do with it; I'll apologize for being dramatically mad at you."

Derek couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "Deal. I'll see you in a little while."

* * *

 _*****Derek has a soft spot for Charlotte, and it makes me warm and happy****_

 _****I hope you guys are liking everything so far!****_


	14. Chapter 14

__*****As usual, I do not own Teen Wolf*****__

* * *

An hour later, Scott, Charlotte, and Stiles pulled up to the school in the Jeep. As the three got out of the car, Stiles was the first to speak. "This is a terrible idea." They went to the back of the car.

"Yeah, I know." Scott said in a sigh.

"But we're still gonna do it?" Stiles didn't know Scott could come up with a plan like this. This is why he should be the Batman, and Scott should be Robin.

Charlotte pulled out her phone to check the time. "Do you have a better idea, Stiles?" She looked up at him with a raised brow. Sure, she didn't like the plan either, but she doubted Stiles could come up with anything better.

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away." He said as he waved his arm to the side.

"Can't ignore this problem, can we?" Charlotte sighed, wondering how her life came to this moment right now.

Scott shook his head at how unhelpful his friend and sister are being at the moment. "Just make sure we can get inside." They opened the back of the jeep and grabbed a pair of pliers and a flashlight. They saw the headlights of Derek's car as he pulled in. "He's here."

Stiles shut the back of the Jeep as he looked back at Derek's car, Charlotte instantly feeling his mood shift at the sight of him. Stiles couldn't stand Derek at the moment, not after hearing what he did to Scott's boss. Not that he could really stand him in the first place, but knocking people unconscious with no remorse put him at a pretty low point on Stiles' list.

Derek got out of the car and saw Charlotte look away from him, obviously, she was still upset with him over this whole thing. "Where's my boss?" Scott asked.  
He closed his door and nodded towards the back of the car. "He's in the back."

Charlotte shook her head as he looked in the back of Derek's car to see that Deaton was still passed out and tied up. He owed her a big apology for this.

"Oh, well, he looks comfortable." Stiles looked up at Derek with a shake of his head. Seeing how down Charlotte was, he nudged her with his elbow. "You good?" Charlotte nodded. "Still trust him?" He asked, and Charlotte just shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to talk about it right now.

Scott walked off to the side, and Derek asked what he was doing. "You said I was linked with the Alpha." He turned back towards the school and started to walk to it. "I'm gonna see if you're right."

Stiles followed Scott to the school, turning back when he realized Charlotte wasn't coming along. "Charlie? You coming with us?" He asked, looking at Derek with narrowed eyes, hating that she was staying with him.

"I'm gonna keep an eye on Deaton." She nodded towards the knocked out Veterinarian. "I'll be okay, Stiles."

Stiles walked back over to her, "What's going on with you, Charlotte?" He asked, seeing how uneasy she looked. "Why are you staying out here with him?"

Charlotte looked back over to Deaton, then back at Stiles. "I'm scared, Stiles. Scott doesn't know what the Alpha is capable of." She shuddered at the thought of him, remembering all the dreams she's had. "I want to keep an eye on Deaton, that's all. In case he comes, I can get him out of here." She looked back at Derek, "Because I know he's not the Alpha."

Stiles nodded, still not feeling comfortable with leaving her out here with Derek. But he knew how much she cared about Deaton as a friend and someone to look up to. "Okay, we'll be inside. Going through with this awful plan your brother has come up with."

"My brother is your best friend." She laughed and nudged him. "Go. I'll be fine."

"Just, stay safe." Stiles sighed and gave Charlotte a quick hug before going back to follow Scott.

She watched as the two boys went into the school, and were out of sight. "Are you ever gonna stop being mad at me?" Derek asked after a moment of silence.

Charlotte shoved her hands in her pocket as she leaned on the hood of Derek's car. "I'm not mad anymore." She looked up at the school, wondering how this plan would go.

Derek stood next to her, leaning next to her on the hood of the car. "Liar." He heard her heart skip when he asked her.

She let giggled lightly. "Yeah, maybe I am still a little mad." She sighed and looked up at the sky. "You know what I've noticed?" She said as she looked over at Derek, looking into his eyes.

Derek looked down at her, wondering what she was on about. "What?"

"Your eyes." She smiled lightly. "They change color depending on the lighting. In the light, like in the sunlight, they're a really nice blue color."

"And in the dark?" Derek humored her with asking.

"They're green right now." She couldn't help but look back at them. "You have very beautiful eyes, either color." She laughed when Derek looked away with a shake of his head. "It's a compliment, Hale."

"You're ridiculous," Derek said lightly and put his hands in his pockets, still waiting for whatever Scott had planned.

"Yeah," Charlotte sighed, looking back up at the sky. "I guess I am a little bit ridiculous."

There was another moment of silence when Derek broke it. "Can you tell what I'm feeling right now?"

Charlotte looked back at him for a moment, before returning her gaze back to the stars. "You're worried, a little irritated- but that's nothing new… There's something else I can't figure out." She sighed, still not getting used to her ability. "It's confusing… There are times I can read people so easily, then other times when I look at them, it's like I'm looking at static." She turned her gaze to the ground. "I wish I knew what I was doing."

"I'm sure it'll take some time to get the hang of things." He looked down at her, "Just keep trying."

Charlotte looked up at Derek, seeing him look down at her with the same kindness that was there the night he found out that she was an Empath. The kindness that only seemed to show when it was just the two of them.

She was about to say something to him when over the intercom sounded like Scott's half-assed attempt at howling. "What the hell?" Charlotte groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me." Derek sighed with a shake of his head.

Something rumbled within Charlotte, she started to look around in confusion as the rumbling built up inside her. "Charlotte?" Derek saw how scared she looked. He was about to put his hand on her shoulder when a loud howl sounded throughout the parking lot, causing Charlotte to throw her hands over her ears. Derek looked around, the sound sounding throughout the whole school grounds. "Those idiots." He mumbled as he turned back to Charlotte, who still had her hands over her ears, even though the howling stopped. He gently removed her hands from her head and saw that the scared look she had was still there. "What's wrong?"

Charlotte whipped her head around, seeming like she was trying to look for something. She felt him - the Alpha. Even after the howling had stopped, she still felt a rumble in her chest. "He's coming." She whispered.

Scott and Stiles came out of the school, and Scott could hear how fast Charlotte's heart was beating, and he picked up his pace over to her. "Charlotte? What's wrong?"

Charlotte went over to the boys and stood between them. She could feel the Alpha, how powerful he was. Stiles pulled her towards him, worried about how she looked, and she wrapped her arms around him, feeling safer next to her boys.

Derek pushed off of his car and turned to face them. "I'm gonna kill both of you." He said, noting how scared Charlotte was now. She said he was coming. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" Scott's howl was loud, so loud that it made the entire school ground rumble.

Scott scratched the back of his head, genuinely surprised at how loud he was. "Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud."

Stiles let out a laugh, proud and impressed with his best friend. "Yeah, it was loud. And it was _awesome_!"

Derek scowled at Stiles. "Shut up." He said with no emotion.

"Don't be such a sour wolf," Stiles said and felt Charlotte tense up next to him.

Scott looked at the back of Derek's car, seeing that it was empty. "What'd you do with him?"

Charlotte looked at the back of the car, and gasped when she saw that Deaton was gone. When did he leave? How did he leave?

Derek looked at Scott in confusion. "What? I didn't do anything-" He looked back at his car and saw that Deaton was in fact, gone.

Charlotte screamed as she saw the Alpha behind Derek, and pushed his claws into his back and lifted him in the air, blood pouring out of his mouth. "DEREK!" She screeched as Stiles and Scott pulled her away, running back into the school.

Running through the doors, Scott and Stiles closed them and pushed up against them, keeping them shut.

Charlotte stumbled to the ground, landing on her knees. She was trying to keep it together, she was trying not to fall apart. She knew she needed to be brave right now, for the boys. She felt sick- like she was about to throw up. They were scared, they were terrified: They needed her.

* * *

 _*****OH BOY! How is Charlotte gonna handle the situation thinking Derek is dead? My guess is lots of yelling at Jackson... yessss, I can't wait.*****_

 _****I hope you guys have been enjoying it so far! Don't forget to R &R****_


	15. Chapter 15

_*****Yo! I am actually so sorry for the delay the last couple of months. But I'm back! So please continue to (hopefully) enjoy!*****_

 _****As usual, I do not own Teen Wolf, Just my own Character****_

* * *

Pushing herself up and pushing everything she was feeling down; she rushed over to the boys to help them keep the doors shut. She tried to keep herself calm, even though on the inside she felt sick and scared beyond belief. She tried to push the image of seeing Derek killed in front of her out of her mind.

They were trying to find a way to keep the door shut when Stiles saw the pliers outside.

"Stiles," Charlotte started in a warning tone. "No. You're not going out there!" Charlotte wasn't going to lose anyone else tonight, especially not Scott and Stiles. That thing was still out there.

Stiles looked outside and couldn't see the Alpha in sight. "I don't see him, I have time to grab it." He said and pushed the door open and cautiously went for the pliers.

Charlotte looked over at the cars to see the Alpha stalk out from behind the jeep. "STILES!" She yelled, causing him to look up at her and saw that Scott and Charlotte were freaking out and trying to get him back inside.

Stiles turned around and saw the Alpha, freezing in his spot. The thing was ugly as all sin; it was like a large wolf that had a bad case of mange. It's glowing red eyes kept Stiles glued where he was.

Charlotte wasn't going to take any chances, she ignored Scott's protests and pushed the door open and bolted towards Stiles and grabbed him.

She looked at the Alpha as she pushed Stiles behind her back into the school. "Hiya, Poochie." She turned and rushed back into the school, Stiles putting the pliers in place on the door.

They looked out the windows on the door, trying to see where the Alpha went. "Do you see it?" Scott asked as Stiles shined the flashlight into the dark school parking lot.

Backing away from the door, Charlotte was swimming in panic and fear; she couldn't tell if it was her own or the boys- more than likely all three of them. "T-that's going to hold it, right?"

Stiles looked up at the older McCall with wide eyes. "Probably not."

Charlotte swallowed the lump in her throat, "Okay. Cool."

Stiles furrowed his brow as he looked up at Charlotte. "Did you call him Poochie?" He swore he heard her say that when she went out there to get him.

With a slight chuckle, Charlotte nodded her head. "Heh… It just came out."

Hearing a loud howl, Charlotte grabbed Scott's hand and the three ran towards one of the classrooms. Charlotte and Scott started to push the desk towards the door when Stiles stopped them.

"Guys, the door's not gonna keep it out." He leaned against the desk, hating that he knew Derek was right about Deaton being the Alpha.

"I know," Scott said as he tried to push on the desk again, but Stiles wouldn't budge.

"It's your boss," Stiles said, seeing Charlotte tense where she stood.

Charlotte knew it wasn't Deaton, it couldn't be. He was one of the kindest, most caring people that she ever met. She would've known if something was wrong about him, something bad… Something evil.

There was something that she felt when the Alpha attacked them. Counting Deaton, there were five people in that parking lot. Once the Alpha came in, she felt a sixth presence.

Shaking her head at Stiles, she still refused to believe it was him. "No, it's not him."

"Yes, he's a murdering psycho werewolf." Stiles looked between the two siblings.

Scott shook his head, also not wanting to believe it's his boss. "That can't be."

Stiles threw his hands in the air, cursing himself for befriending the two most stubborn siblings in the world. "Oh come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?"

Charlotte cringed at the flashback of seeing Derek being thrown by the Alpha. Shaking her head again, "It's not him!"

"He killed Derek!"

"No," Scott started, causing Charlotte to look at him in concern. "Derek's not dead. He can't be dead."

Stiles was really starting to get irritated with these two. "Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury." He glanced over at Charlotte; even in the dark classroom, he could still see the color leave her face. "He's dead, we're next."

Charlotte was trying to keep her emotions in control, she was trying not to show how hurt she was at the fact that Derek could very well be dead. She really wished she could still apologize for still being dramatically mad at him. "What do we do?" She looked between her brother and Stiles, "Deaton or not, that thing is still out there, wanting to kill us."

The boys were breathing heavily, the both of them seriously freaking out. "We get to my jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job, good?"

Charlotte stood as the two ran towards the window, Scott tried to open it. "They don't open, School's climate-controlled." She thought back to all the times she wished she could have jumped out the windows to escape her classes sometimes.

"Then we break it." Scott suggested.

"Which will make a lot of noise." Stiles countered.

Scott looked out the window. "Then, uh, we run really fast." He looked over at Stiles Jeep and sighed. "Really fast." He then took a closer look over at their only vehicle of escaping. "Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?"

Walking over to the window to see what he was talking about, Charlotte gasped at what she saw. The hood of the Jeep was completely bent out of place. This Alpha wasn't playing around.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." Stiles tried to look around Scott to see what he was looking out.

"It's bent," Scott explained.

"What, like, dented?"

Charlotte shook her head. "No, Stiles… Like, bent-bent."

Stiles finally looked over Scott's shoulder to look at his Jeep. "Dude, what the hell-"

Charlotte let out a shriek and ducked down as something flew through the window. Looking up she saw that the Alpha threw Stiles battery through the window. Looking at the object in front of them, whatever fear she was feeling was forming more into anger as this thing was toying with them.

Stiles made the move to get up, but Scott grabbed him. "Don't."

"We have to move," Stiles said, Charlotte agreeing with him.

"He could be right outside!"

"He is right outside!" Charlotte said she finally tore her gaze away from the car battery. "If we stay here, we're dead."

Scott knew Charlotte was right. "Just, let me take a look." He raised himself up to look around the outside again. Not seeing him, the trio made the move out of the classroom.

"This way," Scott started to head off in a direction, but Stiles stopped him.

"No, no. Somewhere without windows." He suggested.

Charlotte pushed her hair out of her face with a huff. "Every goddamn room in this building has windows!"

"Then somewhere with less windows." Stiles countered.

Charlotte stood in thought when something clicked. "The locker rooms." She stated and grabbed Scott's hand and led them to the locker rooms.

They pushed themselves into the room when Scott suggested that Stiles call his dad. "And tell him what?" Stiles asked. What the hell could the cops do in a situation like this?!

"I don't know, anything!" Scott pleaded, "Gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off."

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator werewolf and kills every cop in sight? Including my dad?" Stiles protested the idea, not wanting to risk his dad's life.

"They have guns!" Even Charlotte had to admit Scott wasn't thinking this through.

"Derek had to be shot with a rare wolfsbane bullet for him to even slow down." She sighed, praying to some unknown being that he wasn't actually dead. "In case you forgot. Because I didn't; I had to burn those pants after that night."

Scott hated this. He hated that he got his best friend and sister involved in this, he hated that Derek was possibly dead, he hated feeling hopeless. "Then we, we have to- we have to find a way out and just run for it."

Charlotte shook her head. "There's nothing near the school for a least a mile. You may be able to get out, but not us." She nodded towards Stiles.

Scott let out a small sigh of defeat before coming up with something, "What about Derek's car?" He suggested.

Stiles lit up, "That could work. We go outside, we get the keys off his body-ugh, and then we take his car!" This could actually work, Derek has a fast car.

"And him." Charlotte said, not wanting to leave Derek's body behind.

"Fine. Whatever." Stiles rolled his eyes.

They made to move for the door, Stiles reaching for the knob. Scott quickly grabbed Stiles arm, stopping him. "What?" Stiles asked.

Scott looked up at the door. "I think I heard something."

"Like what?!" Stiles whispered in a panicked tone.

All three of them were able to hear the footsteps outside the door. Stiles and Scott were able to hide in a couple of lockers, but with Charlotte's wider hips and her breasts, there was no way she'd be able to hide in one of them. So she decided to duck down in the Coach's office under one of the windows. Once the presence was inside the locker room, Charlotte could instantly feel that it wasn't the Alpha. Peeking over the window, she saw the Janitor walk by the locker where the boys were hiding, letting out a breath of relief.

The Janitor opened the locker that Scott was hiding in, proceeding in causing the Janitor to scream as the boys came out of the lockers. Charlotte ran over to the loud group of people, all this noise could lead the Alpha to their hiding place.

"Shh, quiet!" Charlotte shushed the Janitor once she reached them.

"Quiet my ass!" The Janitor was being loud, causing Charlotte to panic slightly. This guy was going to be the end of them. "What the hell are you trying to do, kill me? The three of you, get out!"

"Will you just give us half a second to explain, okay?" Stiles tried to get him to calm down, but this Janitor wasn't having any of their excuses.

"Not okay! Get the hell out of here now!" He proceeded to push the trio out of the locker room.

"Sir, please just let us explain!" Charlotte tried, but he kept pushing them out.

"Just shut up and go-" The Janitor was dragged back into the locker room, the door slamming shut with him. He banged on the frosted glass, blood beginning to smear on the glass.

Charlotte let out a surprised scream, looking in horror as the poor man tried to escape from his doom. Scott tried to get the door back open to save them, but she pulled him away and dragged him and Stiles away from the scene.

Continuing to run down the hall to one of the exits, Scott and Stiles were the ones to push up against the door, but it wouldn't open. Charlotte skidded to a stop, as Scott looked out to see that the Alpha had pushed a dumpster against the doors.

Continuing to find a way out now that they knew for sure that the Alpha was inside, Stiles was beginning to panic. "I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school."

Charlotte could feel how scared they were, she didn't know what to do. "We're not going to die." She tried to sound reassuring, but even she could hear the waver in her voice.

"God, what is he doing? What does he want?!" Stiles hating feeling this scared and helpless.

"Me." Scott started, "Derek says it's stronger with a pack."

Charlotte thought back to what the Alpha had told her one time. _"Oh, you'd be surprised." The Alpha started to circle around Charlotte. "You catch on quickly, though. You'll find out soon enough when we meet face to face."_

 _Charlotte followed it's movement, trying to figure out what it was trying to get at. "What do you want from me?"_

 _It stood in front of Charlotte, sitting back down. "Just a little help, to get Scott to join me."_

 _"Fat chance, poochie." She spat out, causing the Alpha to tilt its head. "Scott's not joining you. Ever."_

 _The Alpha watched Charlotte for a moment, knowing that she was going to continue to be stubborn. "Hmph, we'll see about that. I'll be seeing you, real soon."_

A shiver went down her spine. She didn't even hear what else Stiles had said, she just kept walking forward, stopping to a halt when she felt something just outside. Putting her arm out to stop the boys, she looked out the window to see that on the roof across the way, the Alpha standing on the roof and looking at the trio. "God damn, he is not pretty." Charlotte had managed to say before the Alpha ran across the roof towards them. They continued to run down the hall, Charlotte let out a scream as she heard the Alpha jump through the window to chase after them.

Running down the stairs into the school's basement, they pushed themselves up against a row of lockers.

Charlotte took a deep breath as she heard the Alpha roam around; feeling how powerful he was from where she stood. Peeking around the corner, she saw it, and she could see it's aura. It surrounded him in a dark cloud of every negative feeling it was projecting. This thing was just a massive ball of rage and revenge.

Looking back at the boys, she gave the signal to move again.

"Alright, we have to do something," Stiles said as they all backed up, keeping an eye on the entrance they just came through.

Scott looked over at his friend. "Like what?" He is forgetting that this thing is terrifying and deadly and could probably kill them with a single blow, right?

"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it. Something."

Charlotte bumped into an open door as she was backing up. Looking behind her she saw that the door was made with a thick metal with a small window on it.

Whipping her head back to face the sound of the Alpha making his way towards them, her heart started to rapidly beat against her chest.

Stiles looked back and forth between the small room and where the Alpha was approaching from. He had an idea that would only slow it down, but he hoped that it would be enough time for them to think of another plan.

Reaching into his pocket and slowly grabbing his car keys and ignoring Scott trying to get him to quiet down, he threw them into the room.

The noise of the keys hitting the ground was enough to get the Alpha's attention, Stiles had managed to pull Scott and Charlotte away from the door before the Alpha bolted into the room and Stiles slammed the door shut and pushed himself against it.

Charlotte looked at Stiles with wide eyes, being impressed with the young teenager's act of courage, despite the fact that she could still feel that he was still panicking.

She knew that Stiles wasn't going to hold that door for long, so she quickly looked around for something to jam against the door. "Scott! The desk, hurry and help me."

Scott quickly nodded and helped Charlotte push the desk longways on the door. Once it was in place, the Alpha immediately tried to bash against the door in an attempt to escape the room he was currently trapped in.

Charlotte let out a loud sigh of relief once she saw that he couldn't move the desk out of the way. "Holy shit." She wiped the sweat from her face. "He is not a happy camper." She tried to peek through the window from where she stood to see where he was at and jumped back when she heard another slam from inside the small room.

Scott was the first one to jump over the desk to get to the side that Stiles was on. "Charlie, C'mon!" Scott held his hand out for his sister, who seemed transfixed by the small window. "Charlotte!"

Charlotte could feel that the Alpha was becoming more frustrated with the trio he was dealing with. They were a lot more cunning than he previously thought, and it was annoying him to no end.

Finally snapping out of her daze, she went over the desk and stayed next to the young boys.

They made the move to leave when Stiles started to point his flashlight into the small grated window. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!" Charlotte pulled him back before he could climb on the desk.

"I just want to get a look at it," Stiles said and jumped back on the desk, ignoring the protests from his friends.

"It's ugly, okay?" Charlotte asked, just wanting to get out of the small area that they were in. Stiles was trying to put on a brave front, but she could still feel the fear he was feeling. "Why would you want to look at it?!"

Stiles sighed as he looked at the older sibling. "Look, it's trapped, okay? He's in there, we're out here." Continuing to ignore Charlotte, he looked through the small window. "Yeah, that's right, we got you-"

"Will you shut up!" Scott was tired of Stiles making this situation worse for them by taunting the thing.

Stiles looked back at his friend, "I'm not scared of this thing-" He then jumped off the desk once the Alpha slammed against the door. "I'm not scared of you! Right, 'cause you're in there, and we're out here-"

Stiles was interrupted by the loud noise of the Alpha breaking through the ceiling, getting into the vents, thus escaping the room. Looking up at the ceiling of the hallway, the tiles above them were bending and breaking as the Alpha crawled through the small vents. "Shit, shit," Charlotte muttered. "Run!" She grabbed Stiles and the three started off again to get out of where they were.

"Wait!" Scott stopped running, looking around like he was hearing something, "Do you guys hear that?"

Charlotte looked around them, she couldn't hear anything. "Hear what?"

"It sounds like a phone ringing." Scott's brow furrowed as he tried to concentrate on the sound, looking up at the ceiling to try and pinpoint where it was coming from.

Charlotte's eyes widened as she looked at her brother. If there were more people than just the three of them with the Alpha, then this wasn't going to be good. Hearing what Scott said next didn't make her feel any better.

"I know that ring… It's Allison's phone."

* * *

 _*****I at least hope you guys are proud it's only been two months instead of ten this time...*****_

 _****Don't forget to R &R! I missed you guys _;****_


	16. Chapter 16

_*****I do not own Teen Wolf*****_

* * *

"What do you mean it's Allison's phone?!" Charlotte started to freak out. Running a hand through her hair, she started to pace as Stiles handed Scott his phone to call her.

Once Scott hung up the phone and handed it back to Stiles, they made a move to the school lobby.

When they got there, they saw Allison, and Charlotte could at least feel a little relief that she wasn't harmed. "Why did you come?" Scott asked her, "What are you doing here?"

Allison frowned in confusion at Scott, "Because you asked me to."

It was Scott's turn to look confused, "I asked you to?"

Allison nodded as she pulled out her phone and pulled up a text that she had gotten from Scott saying to meet him at the school. Seeing the looks of the three people in front of her, Allison put her phone back, "Why do I get the feeling you didn't send me this text?"

"Because I didn't!" Scott didn't know what the Alpha was trying to play at if he was the one that sent Allison that text.

"Did you drive here?" Charlotte asked, and Allison shook her head, causing Charlotte to groan in annoyance when she said that Jackson and Lydia were there too. Of course, this night just keeps getting better.

Jackson and Lydia came into the room, and Charlotte had to put in all her might into not rolling her eyes at the Lacrosse jock. Lydia sighed in relief once she saw that everyone was in the same room. "Can we go now?"

The group of now Six looked up at the ceiling as loud pounding sounds came from above. Charlotte grabbed Stiles, seeing that Scott had already grabbed Allison's hand, and ran the second Scott said so. Hearing a loud crashing noise behind them, Charlotte didn't dare to look behind her; already knowing that it was the Alpha that was behind them.

They all ran towards the nearest room and Scott and Jackson began to lock and barricade the door.

Stiles looked up at the large wall of windows, knowing that this could be one of the worst places for them to try to shelter themselves. "Scott, wait, not here."

Charlotte looked up at the wall and slumped her shoulders with a sigh. Nobody was listening to Stiles right now. Lydia and Allison were freaking out, and Scott and Jackson continued to close off their only exit to the room.

"Guys! Scott!" Charlotte tried to get her brothers attention but to no avail. "HEY!" She finally shouted out once they were done putting stuff against the door.

Stiles shook his head as he looked at the door. "Really beautiful job, everyone. Now, what should we do about the twenty-foot wall of windows?" He gestured to the windows behind him and Charlotte.

Seeing all the looks of realization and disappointment, and Charlotte could feel the fear radiating off of Allison and Lydia. The redhead was doing a better job at keeping her cool. Allison, on the other hand, was physically freaking out.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why." She pleaded to Scott, who didn't know what to say to her. "Scott?"

Scott didn't know what to do, he hated seeing Allison like this. He wanted her happy and safe, and now she was in danger because of him. He was finding it hard to breathe, so he stepped away from Allison and leaned against one of the desks, Charlotte by his side in an instant. "You got to stay calm, Scott." She whispered to him as she put a comforting hand on his back. Looking over at Stiles, she gave him a look telling him to say something.

Nodding towards the older McCall, he spoke up. "Somebody killed the Janitor." He said as his voice shook the slightest.

Everyone was trying to process what Stiles told them. "Who killed him?" Jackson asked, looking at the three people that showed up before him.

Lydia was shaking her head, finally showing how freaked out she was getting. "No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over." She tried to make sense of what was happening, "The mountain lion killed-"

"No, don't you get it?" Jackson interrupted her, "There wasn't a mountain lion."

Charlotte was starting to feel dizzy, everyone's emotions were starting to get to her. She blinked a few hard times to try and gain her focus back, having to hold herself up on the stack of chairs. She couldn't focus on their voices anymore, just the fact that they were freaking out, Allison showing it the most.

"Who is it? What does he want? What's happening?" No one would answer her, not knowing what to exactly tell her. That there was a killer werewolf? That it wanted Scott to join him? That they saw Derek Hale get thrown to the side like he was some ragdoll? "Scott?"

Scott looked back at Allison, shaking his head. "I-I don't know. I-I just… if we go out there, he's gonna kill us."

"Us?" Lydia gasped out, "He's gonna kill us?" Why would they kill her? She didn't do anything. She was just there, she didn't want to be in the school at night.

Charlotte was starting to sway in her spot, her vision getting blurry. She felt a pair of hands on her arm and looked to see Stiles hold her up with a very concerned look on his face.

He didn't know what was going on with her. She was fine just before they all met up with Allison and the others, now it looked like she could pass out at any moment.

"Who?" Allison was tired of people not answering her questions, "Who is it?"

Scott knew he couldn't tell them the truth, they'd never believe him. He also knew throwing Derek under the bus would be a bad option too. But if he really was dead, then it wouldn't matter… Right? "It was Derek…" He finally said. "It's Derek Hale."

Charlotte looked up at her brother with a wide-eyed glare. What the hell was he doing blaming Derek? Then she figured it would make sense to do it. They all thought he was dead at the moment. Charlotte thought it was a little over-kill to blame him for all the other murders that happened in town too, though.

The amp in emotions to what Scott said made Charlotte fall to the ground, having to hold herself up with her hands as a pain was shooting through her head. All their voices were garbled like her head was underwater. It wasn't until Scott had put a hand on her shoulder that she was able to come back and hear again.

"Charlotte?" Scott went to his sister's side to see what was wrong. Her breathing was heavy, her pulse was high, and she was starting to look pale. "Are you okay?"

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Jackson asked in an annoyed tone, and Charlotte shot a glare his way.

Taking a few deep breaths, she looked up at Scott. "I'll be okay. Just really overwhelmed."

Scott didn't know what was wrong with Charlotte, she looked like she was going to be sick. He helped her to stand and kept a good grip on her. There was so much going on in this one night, the last thing he needed was his sister passing out on them.

Jackson looked over at Stiles, "Call the police" knowing that his dad was the sheriff, he had to be able to help them.

But Stiles just shook his head. "No."

Jackson narrowed his eyes at him. "What do you mean No?"

"I mean no. Do you want to hear it in Spanish too? _No._ " Stiles shook his head, "Look, Derek killed three people, we don't know what he's armed with."

Jackson was starting to get fed up with Stiles, "Your dad is armed with the entire Sheriff's department. Call him!" He tried to demand, but Stiles wouldn't budge.

Lydia pulled her phone out to call the police, Stiles going to stop her, but Jackson pushed him away.

Charlotte had enough of her strength back up to pull Stiles away before he tried anything, though she really wanted to see someone punch Jackson in his stupid face.

Keeping her glare on Jackson as Lydia tried to get ahold of the police, but the operator hung up on her.

"She hung up on me," Lydia stated, the others looking at her in confusion.

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asked in a bewildered tone.

"She said that they got a tip warning them that there are going to be prank calls about a break-in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

Allison suggested that she call them again, but Stiles explained that they'd just send a car to her house before they'd come to the school.

Everyone started to ask Scott a bunch of questions about what Derek was doing and why he was doing it.

All except for Jackson, Charlotte noticed. He was the least freaked out, out of all of them.

He almost seemed like he had just the slightest clue what was going on.

Charlotte kept her eyes on him, jumping when Scott raised his voice at Allison, who turned away from the rest of the group. Charlotte could tell that she was upset, anyone could at the moment.

Stiles pulled Scott off to the side, motioning Charlotte to join in their conversation. "Okay, first off? Throwing Derek under the bus? Nicely done."

"I didn't know what to say. I had to say something." Scott shook his head, "And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right? Except if he's not." If he's not and he just said that he killed three people, he'd probably kill Scott. "Oh, god, I totally just bit her head off." He glanced over at Allison, who was still visibly upset.

"And she'll get over it, Scott, okay?" Charlotte knew that Allison was just overwhelmed and upset with the situation, not at Scott. "We have bigger things to worry about right now. Like for one; why hasn't the Alpha killed us yet? He's had plenty of chances."

Charlotte was right. The Alpha could have killed them all already if he wanted to. He could have jumped through the windows the entire time they've been in the room. "It's like it's trying to corner us or something."

"What? Like he wants to eat us all at once?" Stiles didn't like the thought of that. He, for one, did not like the idea of being eaten alive.

Scott shook his head. "No. Derek said it wants revenge." The spiral on the animals in the woods. Derek said it was their sign for Vendetta. For revenge.

"Against who?" Stiles asked.

 _"Revenge for what?" She asked, just wanting this nightmare to be over._

 _The Alpha took a few steps closer to Charlotte, stopping a few feet in front of her, this time seeming like it wouldn't lunge at her. It stood on its back legs, showing its tall stature. It let out a low growl before speaking again. "Argent."_

"Allison's family," Charlotte said in a low voice, the two younger boys looking at her with wide eyes.

It was all starting to make sense.

"Maybe that's what the text was all about," Stiles explained. "Someone had to send it."

Jackson turned away from the girls and got the attention of the other three people in the room. "Okay, assheads," Charlotte glared at him. Anytime he spoke to Scott or Stiles it was always in a disrespectful tone, and Charlotte hated it to no end. "New plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and a decent aim. Are we good on that?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes at the young jock. "You might want to watch your mouth, Jackson. With that demanding tone of voice of yours, you're gonna lose a couple teeth when someone finally decides they're done with your attitude and punches you in the face." She smiled sweetly at the boy, who in turn glared at her.

"Did you just threaten me?" He squared his shoulders, which Charlotte could only let out a long sigh at.

"Not at all… Just warning you." Turning back to Stiles, who did not want to call his dad.

"I'm not seeing my dad get eaten alive." He shook his head, turning away from everyone else.

Jackson moved forward, "Alright, give me the phone-" before he could even touch Stiles, the younger boy reeled his fist back and punched Jackson square in the face. Allison went to Jackson's side to make sure he was okay, making sure he still had all of his teeth.

Charlotte was taken aback by Stiles action. "Hmph, told you so." She just wasn't expecting it to be Stiles to be the one to hit him. She honestly thought she would be the one to get fed up with him and punch him. She's glad she didn't, though. Jackson was a minor, and she would have gotten into a lot of trouble.

Stiles finally grabbed the phone out of his pocket, and Charlotte was the only one that saw Jackson drop his facade of being hurt. Narrowing her eyes at him as he instantly went back to looking shocked when Allison turned back around, she shook her head. "Bastard." She muttered under her breath.

"Hey, Dad, it's me. And this is your voicemail. Look, I need you to call me back right now." Banging sounded against the door, shaking everything that the others put against it. The six backed away from the door as the banging continued. "Like right now. We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school."

The bolts started to get knocked out of the door, and they all knew the barricade wasn't going to hold much longer. "The kitchen." Stiles said, "The door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell."

"That only goes up." Charlotte pointed out.

"Up is better than here." They all ran for the door at the rear of the room, running for their stairway and up the flight of steps.

They all ended up in the chemistry classroom. Closing the door behind him, Scott wedged a chair under the doorknob.

Everyone stayed quiet, Charlotte pushing herself against a wall when she heard a growl and loud footsteps come their way, but faded off. Everyone let out a breath of relief, and Charlotte let herself slide down the wall to the floor. Wanting the night to be over, wanting it to all be one of her dreams.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked.

"Five if someone squeezes on someone's lap."

Allison looked at him, "Five? I barely fit in the back."

"There's six of us anyways," Charlotte said from her spot on the floor.

"It doesn't matter," Stiles shook his head. "There's no getting out without drawing attention."

Scott noticed the door with the fire escape sign on it. "What about this? This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds."

In theory, it was a good idea. But Charlotte still knowing the school like the back of her hand knew they wouldn't be able to get that door open without a key. "It has a deadbolt on it."

Looking at the lock, Scott's face fell. But when he had an idea, his face lit back up. "The Janitor has a key."

"You mean his body does?" Stiles reminded him that the Janitor was somewhere in this school currently rotting away as a corpse.

"I can get it." He leaned closer to speak in a lower voice. "I can find him by scent, by blood."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea." He said sarcastically. "What else you got?"

"I'm getting the key." He said and walked over to Allison.

Charlotte pushed herself off the ground, not wanting her little brother to be out in the open by himself when the Alpha was wanting him the most out of all of them.

"Are you serious?" Allison hated this idea. She didn't want him out there alone without anything to defend himself.

"Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to go get the key if we want out of here." Scott explained, looking back at his sister who was shaking her head.

"It's a bad idea. A really bad idea."

"Charlotte-" Allison interrupted him.

"No, she's right- It is. You can't go out there unarmed!"

Scott looked around the room, spotting a comically thin stick with a what could only be described as a Mickey mouse hand at the end of it. "Well, it's better than nothing!"

Rolling her eyes at her brother, she yanked the stick from his hand. "There has to be something else."

Lydia looked over at the chemical cabinet with a hopeful look. "There is."

Stiles looked at the cabinet with a baffled look. "What are we going to do? Throw acid at him?"

Lydia rolled her eyes with a sigh. "No. Like a firebomb. In there is everything to make a self-igniting molotov cocktail." She stated matter-of-factly.

Charlotte looked at the young girl with a look of surprise. She knew there was something else about Lydia that she kept to herself. She crossed her arms over her chest, "A self-igniting molotov cocktail?" She said with a smirk on her face.

Seeing the looks of wonder from everyone, she retracted herself. "What? I read it somewhere."

Stiles sighed when he saw that there was a lock on the cabinet too. "We don't have a key for that, either."

Looking at Stiles with a raised brow, Charlotte walked over to the chemicals case. Turning to look at the group before throwing her elbow back and shattering the glass. "Oh look, it was unlocked." She smiled and stepped off to the side, seeing the look of annoyance from Jackson.

Lydia began to work on the Molotov, being very precise and careful about mixing in the ingredients. It was obvious that she hadn't just read about this sort of thing. "Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid." She instructed, and Jackson handed her one of the brown glass bottles.

Giving it a good swirl before putting a cork in it, she handed it to Scott.

Allison was on the verge of tears, not wanting Scott to leave them behind- to leave her behind.

"No, no. This is insane, you can't do this. You cannot go out there." She tried pleading with Scott, but it wasn't working.

"We can't just sit here and wait for Stiles' dad to check his messages." These two were a very stubborn couple at the moment.

"You could die? Do you not get that? He's killed three people."

"And we're next. Somebody has to do something."

Tears were starting to fall down Allison's face now. "Scott, just stop. Do you remember - do you remember when you told me you knew whether or lying? That I had a tell. Well, so do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night." Charlotte sent Jackson a dirty look when she saw him smile smugly. When he noticed Charlotte saw him, he instantly looked down away from her. "Just - just please - please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please." She continued to plead with Scott.

Scott took a few breaths before looking at his sister. "Lock it behind me." Charlotte nodded.

Before Scott could take another step, Allison grabbed him and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Scott left, and Charlotte locked the door behind him. After he was gone, she took her spot back on the floor while the four teens stayed close to each other, Allison sitting on the counter.

Charlotte kept her eyes shut, trying to focus on Scott. She wouldn't have to be as worried as the others if she knew how Scott was feeling at all times. She still felt bad for not telling Scott and Stiles about her Empathic abilities yet. Maybe she would if none of them get mauled to death by the Alpha.

The Alpha was another thing she was trying to focus on, but she couldn't pinpoint it like she could Scott. She could sense that Scott was nervous as he walked through the halls to look for the Janitors body.

The Alpha, on the other hand, it was all fuzzy to her. It knew what Charlotte was, so he was probably blocking her out if that was a thing.

After a long moment of silence as the group waited for Scott to return, Allison was the first to speak. "I don't get this." Charlotte peeked an eye open to watch the young brunette. "I don't get why he's out there, and why he left us." She held her hands out and looked at them. "And I-I I can't get my hands to stop shaking."

Jackson put his hands over Allison's, and Charlotte tilted her head at them. Flicking her eyes over to Lydia who seemed a little unhappy at the motion, she raised an eyebrow to herself. What the hell was going on between those two? "It's okay, it's okay. It's going to be okay." Jackson reassured Allison.

"Shouldn't you check to see if your own girlfriend is okay, Jackson?" Charlotte called out from her spot on the floor.

Jackson sent a glare over to Charlotte, who just gave raised a brow at him. "What? I can't make sure my friend is okay? Seeing as how your brother ditched us and left her behind?"

"Scott's trying to find us a way out of here… I didn't see you think of any solutions." She pursed her lips in thought, she was sure he didn't do much thinking at all.

Rolling his shoulders back, Jackson hated how cocky Charlotte was. "Why don't you just mind your own business, McCall?"

Glancing over at Stiles, who just shrugged his shoulders. Charlotte leaned forward to get a better look at Lydia. "You doing okay, Lydia?" She figured she would ask if Jackson didn't care enough to make sure she was actually okay.

Lydia looked between Jackson and Allison before nodding her head. "Yeah… I'm completely fine." She said in an almost far-off tone.

Leaning back against the wall, Charlotte began to focus on Scott again, becoming more than a little nervous when she felt that fear from him.

Lydia looked over at the bottles on the desk she made the Molotov on when something came to her. "Jackson, you gave me the Sulfuric acid right?"

Charlotte's eyes shot open as she looked over at the desk, nervously looking back at Lydia.

"It won't ignite if it's not."

"I gave you exactly what you asked for didn't I?" He snapped at her.

Lydia, beginning to become more nervous. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure you did."

Standing from her spot on the floor, she saw the same look of concern on Stiles' face. "How's your grade in chemistry, Jackson?"

Rolling his eyes, he looked over at the older McCall. "What's it to you?"

"Does Mr. Harris give you the special treatment because you're on the team?" Charlotte remembered how Mr. Harris treated the jocks better than any of the other students.

"Does it matter?" He snapped back.

"It matters if my brother's life is at stake." She shot back. "If something happens to him, I'm ending you myself."

Jackson squared his shoulders, stepping towards Charlotte with a hard glare. "Did you just threaten me?"

"Yes! I did!" Charlotte's eyes suddenly widened and she gasped as she felt that Scott was in danger. Before she could make a move for the door, there was the same rumble in her chest that she felt when the Alpha first showed up.

A howling sound suddenly rang through the school, and there was a strange feeling that ran through her body at the howl. It was like her chest began to vibrate, and her legs felt weak, but she felt like she could punch a hole straight into the floor. She stumbled back until she was able to put her hands on the desk behind her, and Stiles swore he saw her eyes glow white for a second… But it just had to be the moonlight hitting her eyes, right?

Sliding back down to the floor, Charlotte tried to catch her breath that felt like it got kicked out of her. She could feel him now.

The Alpha. And damn was he powerful.

Jackson fell to his knees and yelled out in pain as the howl rang out, throwing a hand to the back of his neck.

Looking at the teen with furrowed brows, Charlotte wondered how the hell the howl could be affecting him, too… What was he?

Allison and Lydia help Jackson to stand, but he pushed them away. "No, I'm fine. Like, seriously, I'm okay."

"That didn't sound okay at all," Allison said with a pointed look.

Stiles reached for the back of Jackson's shirt to pull it down, "What's on the back of your neck?"

Jackson slapped his hand off him, stepping away from the three teenagers and not seeing that Charlotte had stood again and was looking at the back of his neck. Whipping around once he felt her behind him, he put his hand back on his neck. "I said I'm fine."

Charlotte knew what those were… Those were claw marks. Narrowing her eyes at him, she wondered who he pissed off to get those, and wonder if you could turn just by a scratch and not just a bite.

"It's been for three days." Lydia stated, "He won't tell me what happened."

"As if you actually care!" Jackson snapped at Lydia again.

Charlotte scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Someone has to! Get your head out of your egotistical ass for three seconds, Jackson!" He turned to her, his jaw was jutted out. "You're lucky enough that this girl has put up with your ass for as long as she has! So how about you quit being such a dick and stop biting her head off!"

Stiles pulled Charlotte back away from Jackson before one of them started swinging at the other."Can we stop arguing for half a second?" Getting a few feet away, he turned to the older woman. "What has gotten into you tonight?"

Taking her glare off Jackson to look at Stiles, Charlotte let out a sigh. "I don't know, Stiles. It's not like there's a killer in the school. One that so happens to be a freaking Alpha!" She said the last part in a harsh whisper. "He's been pissing me off all night," She gestured towards Jackson, "There's something up with him… It's like he knows something about Scott."

Stiles nodded, agreeing with her. He's noticed it too. He was sure it was why he was being so "nice" to Allison. "Okay, but what about everything else? You've nearly fainted twice now! Once back in the cafeteria, and again just now? Are you okay?"

Contemplating her options, she didn't know what to tell Stiles. He obviously saw something was up with her tonight, there was no hiding it. The fact that she had another little dizzy spell when the Alpha howled wasn't a big help, either. "There is something I've been needing to tell you and Scott." She finally said, looking back up at the young teen. "If we get out of here, and everyone is okay, I'll tell you two. Okay?"

Stiles eyed her for a moment, nodding after a moment. "Okay."

"Where is Scott?" Allison asked, "He should have been back by now."

Charlotte let out a small gasp; something was wrong with Scott. He couldn't control his shifting. There was rage, and bloodlust. Looking over to the door when she heard something snap, just seeing his silhouette. But she knew something was different about him.

Allison ran for the door trying to get it open, but it wouldn't budge. "Scott! Scott!"

Running over to the young girl, Charlotte gently pulled her back. "Allison, stop!"

"Guys! Do you hear that?" Lydia got all of their attention, and that's when they were all able to hear it too: Police sirens.

Running over to the window, they saw the police pull up.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief that the night was finally over, and no one else got hurt.

Leaving the School, the trio was talking to Stiles dad. "You sure it was Derek Hale?" The Sheriff asked.

Charlotte hated that they were fully committed to blaming Derek for everything that happened. He just got out after Scott and Stiles insisted that he killed Laura in the first place, now they were pining all three murders on him.

"What about the Janitor?" The Sheriff asked. Apparently, they couldn't find any traces of him in the gym like Scott had said.

"Did you look under the bleachers? Under them?" Scott insisted, but he knew that the Sheriff didn't believe them.

"Yeah, Scott, we looked. We pulled them out just like you asked, there's nothing."

"I'm not making this up!"

"I know. I believe you, I do." Charlotte couldn't help but be grateful for Noah sometimes. He's put up with her and Scott ever since Scott became friends with Stiles. And even though he wasn't fully believing what they were telling him, he was still doing all he could to make sure that they were safe.

"No, you don't! You have this look, like… Like you want to feel bad for me. Like you wanna believe me, but you don't." And Scott was right. The Sheriff was skeptical, even though he knew that the boys would never lie to him about something like this.

The sheriff sighed as he looked at Scott. "Look, we're gonna search this whole School. We're gonna find him, okay? I promise."

Somebody called the sheriff over, and he told them to wait there. After he walked away Stiles turned to Scott. "Well, we survived, dude. Outlasted the Alpha. It's still good, right? Being alive?"

Charlotte shook her head. "It had plenty of chances to kill us. When we were in the chemistry room he walked right by us. He knew we were in there…" Charlotte started to bite on her thumbnail.

"Then why are we still alive?" Stiles asked, looking between Scott and Charlotte. Who still owes them an explanation, as well.

"It wants me in its pack!" Scott said, ducking his head down when an officer passed by. "But I think, first… I have to get rid of my old pack."

Charlotte's face dropped at that. It didn't want to kill them… He wants Scott to do it. Shaking her head, if it came up in her dream that night, she was gonna give that Alpha a few choice words.

Stiles didn't get what he meant at first though. "What do you mean? Old pack?"

"Allison, Jackson, Lydia… You, and Charlotte." He looked over at his older sister, who had a far-off look to her.

"The Alpha doesn't want to kill us." Stiles was finally piecing it together.

"It wants me to do it." Scott finished his thought. "And that's not even the worst part."

"H-how in the holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?!" Stiles threw his arms out to the side, nearly missing Charlotte, who was still in her daze.

The motion of Stiles moving and touching her knocked her out of it. She looked up at her little brother, a knowing look in her eyes. "You were going to do it, weren't you?" That's what the feelings she felt about Scott were back in the chemistry room.

Scott nodded in shame. "I wanted to… I wanted to kill all of you."

Charlotte and Stiles shared a look with each other. Charlotte glanced behind him at the EMT and threw her arm at Scott. "Guys…"

Scott looked up and was surprised to see Deaton sitting in the back of the EMT vehicle.

The three ran over to him, Charlotte trying to figure out what the hell was going on now.

"How- how did you-?" Scott tried to ask how he was okay, how he got out. And he wanted to ask if he really was the Alpha.

"Get out?" Deaton finished. "Not easily. And from what they tell me, I'm alive because of you. I think I owe you a raise." He smiled and laughed a little.

The Sheriff came and guided the three away from Deaton. "Come on, let the EMT's do their job. You can talk to him later."

Scott saw Allison and ran to her, Charlotte already knowing it wasn't going to end up good for her little brother, and her heart ached for him. The Sheriff got her attention again and she turned to look at him.

"What happened tonight, Charlotte?" He asked in a concerned voice.

Charlotte shook her head. "I don't… I-I don't know…" Looking up at the Sheriff, she could see that he wasn't even mad that Charlotte let herself get dragged into another one of the boys dangerous plans. "Everything was just happening so fast… W-with Derek, and t-the Janitor… And we didn't know if we were going to get out of there…" Shaking herself out of her state of shock, she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I let them drag me into another one of their _Adventures,_ Mr. Stilinski…"

"Hey," The Sheriff put a hand on her shoulder, "You protected them, didn't you?" Charlotte nodded her head. "Then that's all that matters to me. If you weren't there for them tonight, who knows what would have happened."

Nodding her head again, she glanced over at Scott who was radiating with sadness. "Oh no." She muttered.

The Sheriff looked over at Scott and let out a sigh, "Keep an eye on your brother, Charlie, I'm gonna finish this up and I'll give you guys a ride home."

"Okay." She said and went to go to Scott, but was stopped by Stiles. "This better be good, Stiles… Scott needs me right now."

"You owe us an explanation," Stiles stated, and Charlotte let out a long sigh.

"Later, okay? Right now, though? I think Allison just broke up with Scott, so, if you'll excuse me." She pushed past Stiles and went over to Scott, who was sulking where he stood, looking and feeling like a dejected puppy. "Little brother?" She said in a calm voice. "You okay?"

"She said she can't trust me." His voice was soft and low. "She said not to call her." He looked up at Charlotte, and his fallen face nearly broke her.

"Oh, Scott." She pulled him in for a hug. "A lot happened tonight, okay? She's scared, she doesn't know what to think…" Running a hand through his moppy hair. "Give her some time, okay? She cares about you-"

"And I care about her… A lot." Scott mumbled into Charlotte's shoulder.

"I know you do… So that's why you need to give her some space." Looking over at the retreating form of Allison. "And just remember what I said if it doesn't work out: It'll suck, but you'll be okay."

* * *

 _*****Ta-Da! I think I got my writing groove back... Even though it took me like three days to finish these last two chapters... Don't At me.*****_


	17. Chapter 17

*****GUYS! I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE****  
****I do not own Teen Wolf. All I own is Charlotte****

* * *

It was a few days after that whole night at the school happened.

Charlotte hadn't had any dreams regarding the Alpha lately, which she didn't know if she should be concerned about or not.

She knew that tonight she needed to tell the boys about her, about her being an Empath.

She was trying so hard to push it off, but Stiles was getting more and more adamant about it.

So there she was, sitting in Scott's room, both teenagers sitting and waiting patiently for her to finally tell them what has been going on with her.

Gnawing on her lower lip, she didn't know how to start. "You guys won't believe me…"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Dude, your brother- my best friend- is a werewolf, and just two nights ago we were nearly killed thanks to a still unknown alpha… I'll believe anything at this point." He sat in thought for a moment. "You could tell us you're a unicorn and I'd probably believe you."

Letting out a huff of air, "No, sadly not a unicorn." She slumped down in the desk chair. "But it's something else."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked. He was still bummed out about Allison dumping him, it was constantly plaguing his mind on how much he actually messed up with her. But at the same time, he knew that something was going on with his sister, something that she's been holding back for a while now.

Not knowing where to begin, what to start with. The dreams? The connection to everyone's feelings? The strange feeling she felt when the Alpha howled? "Going off with our new experience with the supernatural, I guess I should start with the night Scott got bit…" She let out a soft sigh. Looking up at the boys, she could feel the anticipation from them. "I knew the entire time that it was Laura Hale that we found in the woods… I knew she was Derek's sister."

Scott's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why didn't you tell us?"

With a shrug and a sigh, Charlotte shook her head. "I don't even know at this point. I guess I wanted to avoid all the questions I knew you would ask."

"Well duh, we would have asked questions!" Stiles blurted out. "That information would've been helpful."

"I know, I'm sorry…" Charlotte sighed, knowing that she would now have to go into the bigger stuff. "But also, there's way more." Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself down. "Since that night, I've been having dreams about the Alpha… But not just having dreams about him, _sharing_ them with him."

Stiles had no idea what she meant. "Wait, like… You have a psychic connection with it?"

Hating this, hating having to try and find the right way to explain everything to them. "Kind of? It's more... complex than that though." Seeing the looks on their faces, she knew this wasn't going to go any easier.

"So, there have been stories, and lore, about a certain type of being in the supernatural…" Taking a pause, looking at their faces. "They've become rarer in modern times, as the centuries go on… They're called Empaths. Basically, they're in the same category as a psychic. But instead of knowing someone's future, they know their feelings- or their thoughts, their auras, etcetera."

"What does this have to do with you?" Stiles asked, trying to make the connection. He knew Charlotte was amazing at telling what people were feeling… She wasn't about to tell them that she was one of these empath things, was she? What does that even mean for them?

"Empaths have strong connectivity with werewolves. The closer one is to a wolf, the stronger their powers are... " She continued to explain, "Add an Alpha into the mix? Even if she's not in its pack, an Alpha can still find a connection to the Empath… Having dream-like states of mind to talk to one." She looked down at her hands, as she spoke.

Knowing that they were making the connection to this essay-like speech, she continued. "That night, I felt him… The Alpha. Back in the school parking lot, then in the classroom. When he howled, I felt what I could only describe as a surge of power go through me. I could sense how powerful he was just by looking at him."

Scott looked at his sister, her heart was steady the entire time she spoke to them. She was telling the truth. Whatever it meant to be an empath, he didn't know. But if she had a connection to the Alpha, then maybe that could be helpful. "So you can feel other people's emotions?"

Charlotte let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding as she nodded. "You don't even have to be in the same room as me. That night that you and Derek got into that fight? The night the bus driver died? I could feel your anger and confusion from miles away."

"And the night at the school?" Stiles asked, "When you nearly fainted?"

"Everyone's emotions were hitting me all at once, I can't control it… Everyone's fear, and confusion, their panic. All of it, all at once." As she spoke, she could feel the weight come off her shoulders. "I don't know how to actually filter people out… It sucks." She let out an airy laugh. "All of this sucks."

The two young boys took their time to process everything that Charlotte had just told them, not fully understanding what being an Empath could be. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Scott asked after a moment of silence.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Charlotte began to play with the threads of her ripped jeans. "I guess I just wanted to figure out how to help you first. I feel like being a werewolf is more important than being… Whatever the hell I'm supposed to be." Looking at her little brother, the kid that she's been looking after her whole life, one of the few people she has that she'd always put their problems ahead of her own. "I'll figure myself out, it can't be that hard. You, on the other hand?"

Scott nodded, understanding where she was going with this. "I've got an alpha that wants me to kill my friends and my sister."

"You talk to him though, right?" Stiles asked, going through the conversation they just had. "You're connected to him somehow? In your dreams? When did that start?"

Tilting her head to the side in thought, she went over all the dreams she had with the Alpha. "The night Scott got bit." She looked back at Stiles. "It's almost like… Like he needs my help?"

Scott's brow furrowed in confusion. "Help? With what?"

"He started by saying he wanted revenge… For whatever the Argent's did to him." She started to pace the room. "Then, he said he wanted my help to get you and Derek to join his pack." She shook her head. "I keep telling him to piss off, but he won't let up on it."

"When was the last time you had a dream about him?" Scott asked, just now remembering what she said that night the bus driver died and they were at Derek's and wondered why he didn't ask about it sooner.

" _Why are you a werewolf? Why do I have to dream about the Alpha almost every night?"_

"It was before we all went to the school… He said he'd be seeing me real soon. Guess he was right." Shaking off the feeling of nerves she had, she looked at the boys. "How mad are you guys that I hid this for this long?"

Scott stood from his spot, stepping over to his sister and bringing her in for a hug. "I can never be mad at you," she said she wanted to figure his problems out before hers. It almost made him feel guilty that she would make herself suffer just to make sure he was alright.

Charlotte wrapped her arms around her little brother in a tight hold. "We're gonna figure this all out, Scott."

The two McCall's let out a laugh once they felt another pair of arms wrap around them. "God damn it, I love you guys." Stiles sniffled.

* * *

Later that night, the two boys decided they needed to get out of the house… And by the "Two boys," it was actually Stiles who insisted that he get Scott out of the house to help him feel better about Allison breaking up with him.

They left after they got a stern talking-to from Charlotte about how stupid they were for going out when the Alpha was still out there. Insisting they would be fine, they finally set out.

Charlotte sat cross-legged on her bed, laptop in her lap as she began to do more research on Empaths and what the hell she could do to be somewhat helpful. Finding out little bits and pieces as she went through the many tabs she had opened, she almost let out a yelp when she heard the light tap at her window.

Looking up at the closed curtains, she slowly put her computer off to the side and eased herself off her bed. Making quiet and gentle steps toward her window, not knowing what was on the other side.  
Pushing the fabric to the side, she made a noise that was a mixture of relief and surprise as she saw Derek. "What the hell?" pushing the window open to let him inside, she didn't even let him have the chance to speak before she threw her arms around in a hug that took Derek by surprise. "What the hell are you doing here? You know every police officer is looking for you?"

Realizing what she was doing, let go of him as a blush grew across her cheeks. "Uh… Scott's not here if that's why you came over."

Still processing what just happened, Derek shook himself out of his thoughts. "I actually came over to see you."

Looking up at him in surprise, she tilted her head to one side. "Me? Why?"

Glancing over to her bed, he saw that her laptop was once again open with tabs filled with Empath lore. "Seeing if you found out any more about your abilities."

Heaving a sigh, Charlotte sat back down on her bed. "A little bit, I guess? It's confusing as all hell." Looking back down at her screen as she reread one of the paragraphs.

" _An Empath can forge an emotional connection with another being. If that connection stays opens, the Empath can sense when that person is in danger and is also able to locate them by their "emotional scent". This could be used to sense/feel/detect spiritual/demonic beings, as well as feel the danger within a place."_

Her eyes scanned over the words, more of it making sense as she did so. Letting out another sigh, she glanced up at Derek before looking back down. "I told the boys tonight. All of it."

Derek nodded. "How'd they take it?" He took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Better than I thought they would… They're just as confused about it as I am." She finally looked up at him. "I just want to be helpful to Scott."

Looking into her eyes, past the golden flecks that were in them, he saw the sadness she held. "You are helpful. Who knows what would have happened to him if you didn't have that connection to him. You've probably saved his life more than you realize."

Giving him a small smile, she nodded. "I guess… I feel like I could do more, though."

"Don't we all?" Derek sighed as he glanced over at her screen. "Have you spoken to the Alpha lately?"

Shaking her head, "Not since before his attack at the school… Maybe he's trying to come up with another plan before he tries to drag me into it." She thought aloud.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Nothing uncomfortable. The two of them were still trying to figure out what was happening in Beacon Hills and how to stop it.

Then Charlotte's mind started to wander. She started to think about her time in high school and the friends she made, the people she wouldn't call her enemies- but the people that certainly didn't like her…  
Then she started to think about the werewolf that currently sat next to her on the bed.  
He was so different than he was back then. He seemed so much more open about himself around other people. Now, he just closes himself away from others. Was it just him and Laura the past Six years since their house burnt down?

"Why weren't we friends in school?" Charlotte randomly said aloud.

Derek shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know." He sighed, thinking back to all the times she tried to reach out to him after he killed Paige. Her seeing that he changed from how he used to be. He was a scared kid back then, not wanting another normal human to get hurt because of him.

"Derek?" She nudged him, seeing that he got lost in his thoughts. "What's wrong?" She could feel the sadness and regret from him, curious what was on his gloomy mind.

Shaking his head with a sigh, he stood from Charlotte's bed. "It's nothing." He brushed it off. "I should get going, I can't stay in one spot for too long."

Charlotte was able to pick something up from Derek as he spoke, something she hasn't picked up on other people yet. His aura shifted in the slightest when he said it was nothing, the slight waver in the energy around him.

"You're lying." She said in an airy tone, not realizing she even said it out loud.

"What?" Derek turned back around to face her, seeing the far off look on her face. How could she tell?

Shaking herself out of her daze, she looked up at Derek's confused face. "When you said 'It's nothing'... Your aura… Moved?" She explained the best she could. "You just lied, didn't you?" Standing from her bed, she stepped closer to Derek. She already knows she's not gonna get any more information out of him, so there's no use pushing him. "Look, you don't have to explain it to me _right now_ at least… But if we're friends, then you gotta trust that you can talk to me about stuff, okay?"

Looking her over, seeing the pure sincerity in her face, he nodded. "I'll talk to you later, Charlotte."

Nodding as well, the two said their goodbyes.

Charlotte walked back over to her bed, and read over the paragraph once again that was on her screen. The line she read brought a small smile to her face as she looked back at the now vacant window where Derek just left from.

" _The emotional connection an empath creates with another being, if strong enough, their powers become stronger. Their connection could be with a close loved one- like a family member, or a dear friend of theirs. Whoever the person is, their feelings for the empath seemingly enhances the empaths abilities."_

"What a big softy." She said quietly to herself as she shut her laptop and got ready for bed, thinking about how Derek's energy shifted when he lied to her. That never happened before, and she wondered if the same thing would happen with Scott and Stiles if they tried lying to her.

Maybe she was getting the hang of this after all.

* * *

 _Opening her eyes, Charlotte found herself in the middle of the woods, leaves rustling under her as she shifted her body to a sitting position. Looking around, she tried to find the Alpha, knowing that he was around somewhere._

 _"Son of a bitch." She grumbled as she pushed herself off to the ground to stand. "You know what? I'm glad I'm here! We need a good ole talk!" Turning in her spot, trying to find the black wolf. "COME ON!"_

 _Leaves crunching behind her, she turned to see the Alpha approaching from the woods. "Have fun the other night, Charlotte?" The same coy voice she's grown to despise._

 _"Loads… Can't decide what my favorite part was: You hurting Derek, Killing the Janitor, or making my little brother want to kill us." She stood her ground, not backing down from the beast in front of her._

 _"Hmm…" The Alpha stalked around Charlotte, surveying her. Her movements, her breathing, her heartbeat. "How about the part where you felt my power surge through you when I howled?"_

 _Coming closer to her, nearly touching her with his snout as she cringed away, "Don't forget, dear, you are powered by my sheer existence." Backing off as he took more strides around the young girl. "Like it or not, you're practically a part of my pack. Without an Alpha, without me, your powers are weak."_

 _Keeping her face calm, not showing any emotion, Charlotte kept her eyes on the moving wolf. "Without you, my life would be a whole lot easier. I'm figuring this all out on my own, by myself." She stood her ground, not letting this murderous monster get to her. "So face, it Fleabag; you're not getting me, and you're not getting Scott."_

 _The Alpha let out a snort. "Always so stubborn… Maybe you'll be more keen to join me once I finally get Derek on my side."_

 _Narrowing her eyes, she felt her hands clench into fists. This Alpha was persistent, she'll give him that. "What makes you so sure Derek will join your pack? Especially after you nearly killed him?"_

 _Charlotte could almost make out the smile the Alpha gave her as he turned back to the woods. "Oh, you'll see… It's a surprise." He said as he sauntered back into the woods."_

Her eyes opened back up, and she was once again back in her own room.  
Throwing the blankets off her in a huff of anger, she stomped towards the bathroom- the Alpha really starting to get on her nerves.

* * *

"It's a surprise?" Scott asked his sister who was giving him a ride to school that morning, still wanting to avoid Allison's father by himself.

Nodding her head with a sigh. "That's what he said…"

"Any clue what that means?" Scott was trying to figure this whole thing out, he was gonna let Stiles in on the whole thing with Charlotte's dream last night if he wasn't totally hungover.

"Not a clue. He's been saying stuff like that since the beginning." Letting out a long sigh as she turned into the school's drop off zone. "It better be one hell of a surprise though with how much stress he's been causing me."

Looking over at her little brother, seeing him frantically look around the school to see if Allison's dad was around, seeing all the police officers on the grounds. "You gonna be okay tonight Kiddo? The full moon and everything else?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." Slumping back into his seat. "I can't stop thinking about her."

Charlotte nodded, understanding the heartache he was going through. The feeling of sadness, longing, and regret coming off of him was strong. "Just keep your head up, okay? A lot has happened to her… Who knows, give it some time? Maybe you can win her back."

"You think?" Scott asked, sounding hopeful hearing his sister's words.

"Like I said, little brother. Give her some time. Give yourself some time." Reaching over and ruffling his moppy locks. "And good luck on your test today."

Scott nodded his head, grabbing his backpack and getting out of Charlotte's car.

Charlotte sat back in her seat, looking in her rearview mirror and seeing Allison's dad behind her. Pursing her lips in thought as she looked at the older man talking to some woman that was in the car with him. "What did your family do to the Alpha, Mr. Argent?" She thought for a moment if it had anything to do with the Hale House fire that they supposedly had a part in. But why would the Alpha care about that?

Pulling out of the school and heading home, Charlotte's mind was busy trying to piece everything together.

She found herself yet again in her room pacing the floor as she remembered everything the Alpha has said to her up until this point. He wanted revenge for whatever the Argent's did to him. There were missing pieces to this puzzle, and she was gonna find them out.

Her phone ringing is was finally pulled her out of the frenzy of thoughts that she was having, looking down at the device and seeing Stiles' name pop up.

"Shouldn't you be taking your test?" She asked in a suspicious tone when she hit the answer key.

"We were…" Stiles paused, looking back at Scott who was still soaking wet. "Until Scott had a panic attack and ran out of the classroom."

Charlotte's brows furrowed together. "He had a panic attack and I didn't know?" She asked more to herself than Stiles. "I hate my powers. They're so inconsistent." She huffed out, the odd feeling of just being able to say stuff like that aloud. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine now… That's not why I called you though." Stiles paced the shower. "He's worried about the full moon tonight."

"Aren't we all? The Alpha is still out there, the police are looking for Derek- again, and god knows what the Argent's are gonna do " Charlotte plopped on her bed, her worry for tonight growing more and more.

Not wanting to add on to the elder McCall child's worry, but knowing she needed to know everything at the same time. "He's more worried about what he's going to do. He thinks he's going to kill someone tonight."

Taking in her lower lip between her teeth as she ran a hand through her brown curls. Derek warned them he was gonna have a harder time controlling the shift during the full moon, she had just hoped it would have been more gradual, instead of two months. "We're not gonna let that happen, Stiles. Scott isn't a killer, and we're not gonna let him be." She glanced over to her desk where laptop sat open, tabs filled with lore on Empaths, Werewolves, and other various pages on the supernatural that she hoped would help them.

"I've got an idea, Charlie, don't worry." Stiles looked over at Scott, who gave him a confused look.

Whatever Stiles had planned, both McCall's just hoped it would work.

Scott walked over to Stiles and grabbed the phone out of his hand, "Charlotte?"

"Yeah, Scott?" Now that Scott had the phone, she could finally feel the anxiety he had running through him, or maybe it was her own. She couldn't tell at this point.

"Can you come to our practice today? Make sure I don't do anything stupid." Scott looked up at Stiles, who shrugged his shoulders, thinking it would probably be a good idea for Charlotte to be there.

"Absolutely. I'll be there." The small, sad smile she had on her face as her heart hurt for her little werewolf brother."

* * *

ONCE AGAIN- I'm so sorry for basically abandoning this story. For the longest time, I had horrible writers' block and nothing would help it. I would write multiple drafts and hated them all. Hopefully, that's all done with and I can get back to my precious story.

*****I hope you liked this part. I hope you like Charlotte slowly finding out more about her powers as an empath. I also hope you enjoy my sickeningly sweet friendship between Charlotte and Derek.*****

***More coming, stay tuned!***


	18. Chapter 18

*****I Do Not Own Teen Wolf. Just My Orginal Character*****

* * *

Sitting on the bleachers as she watched the coach round up all the kids to do some practice rounds, she couldn't help but notice the weird feeling of anger she felt from Scott once she saw him. His shoulders were hunched, the energy he had around him was slow yet it was sharp.

She took a deep breath as she kept an eye on her brother, not knowing if or when he was going to lose control.

She watched the first few players take their turns, Coach Finstock yelling at each one of them.

Charlotte kept her eyes out for Scott and Jackson. If anyone was gonna make him mad, it was gonna be him. Just looking at him made something boil in Charlotte's stomach, especially after that night they were trapped at the School.

It was Scott's turn, Charlotte grabbed the edge of her seat as he picked the ball up and ran for the goal. Before he could reach it, the other two players knocked him to the ground on his back.

Something in Charlotte started to stir like she was on full defense mode. Her heart started to race as she watched the boys that just knock Scott down high five each other.

Scott's anger started to rise, and when Charlotte's eyes flicked up to the sideline and saw the smug look on Jackson's face her face became hard as she glared at the teen.

The smile quickly dropped from his face as he looked up and saw the older McCall's cold face on him. He had a funny feeling about the two siblings for the past two months. Ever since Scott became a better player in Lacrosse, his sister has been right behind him.

That night at the School, when there was that loud howl, it affected both Jackson and Charlotte in that classroom.

And Jackson had a funny feeling he knew exactly what was going on. He just needed proof.

Charlotte's eyes moved back to Scott as he got back up, wanting to go again. The coach let him, cheering him on as he loaded the ball back into his net. He charged forward, easily knocked the two boys back…

Before he could make the goal, he knocked Danny who was the goalie with his stick, knocking him down hard.

Charlotte gasped, jumping from her spot and running over to the scene that was currently happening. Everyone was gathering around Danny as blood pooled from his nose.

"Scott! What the hell?" Charlotte ran to Scott and Stiles.

"What?" Scott asked in a defensive tone. "He's twice the size of me!"

Charlotte stared at her brother, mouth agape. "And you're twice as strong as _everyone!_ " Looking over at Stiles, she huffed. "Deal with him, I'm gonna check on Danny." Stiles nodded and the older sibling walked over to the injured teen.

She kneeled down and gently removed his helmet as the paramedic came over. She helped the medic look him over, him knowing her as Melissa's daughter. Once she was certain he was gonna be okay, she looked up to see Jackson looking not happy with Lydia, and the look of shock from Stiles, and the retreating anger from Scott as he walked away.

"What the hell is going on?" She mumbled to herself. Tonight was gonna be interesting.

* * *

Charlotte sat anxiously on her bed, leg bouncing as she tried to remain calm.

The moon was out.

She knew Scott was currently hiding in his room. She could feel how he was struggling to control himself. It was harder for him this time. There was no Allison for him to think about because anytime he would think about her it only made him feel worse.

She just wanted all of this to end. She just wanted this to all be some horrible nightmare and that she would wake up at any moment.  
Knowing that wasn't the case, she took a deep breath as she took her phone out. She sent Derek a quick "Good luck tonight" text and heard the front door open as she hit send.

Knowing that it was Stiles, she got up and headed downstairs just as her mom was about to leave. "Be careful tonight mom." She said as she reached the bottom step.

Turning to face her daughter, she offered her a smile as she walked over to her. "Don't worry about me, sweetie. I've worked plenty of night shifts on the full moon. I can handle it." she gave Charlotte a quick kiss on the cheek. "You, however?" She quipped an eyebrow, "Be careful with this one." She motioned over to Stiles, who just smiled at Melissa.

Melissa left, leaving the two in the entranceway of the house. "Scott's in his room." Charlotte sighed.

"Your mom said he wasn't home?" Stiles followed the older woman up the stairs to Scott's room.

"He's been home for a while." Stopping at the top of the stairs, turning to look down at Stiles. "There's something wrong with him tonight. It's worse than last time."

Stiles looked up at Charlotte, seeing her eyes wide with concern. "How so?"

"There's just this constant… _Anguish_ coming off him." She let him come upstairs for the rest of the way. "You can't see it, but there's just this dark cloud around him."

"A dark cloud?" Charlotte nodded. "Is that like his _aura_ or his _energy_ or whatever you call it?"

Charlotte nodded again. "I see everyone's…" Her voice trailed off as she looked over Stiles' "Yours is a bit grey, and slow… What happened?" Her eyes scanned over the energy around the young teen, remembering how everyone was acting after Scott knocked Danny down.

Stiles shook his head. "It's not important… Let's just help Scott." He didn't want to think about it.

The fact that Scott kissed Lydia.

Letting out a sigh, she didn't push him any further. "It's a little hard to help if no one tells me what's wrong." She mumbled to herself, thinking back last night when Derek didn't tell her what was wrong with him.

Following Stiles into Scott's room, her shoulders slumped when she saw Scott sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. The dark cloud was still there, slowly swirling around him.

The tension Charlotte felt once Stiles looked at Scott concerned her. It was foggy, but it almost felt like Stiles was feeling betrayed. She grew more confused as the night went on, wondering what the hell was going on between the two best friends.

"Alright man, let's get you set up. I want you to see what I brought." Stiles kneeled down, reaching into the duffle bag that he had brought with him.

"I'm fine," Scott said, causing the two other people in the room to give him cautious looks. "I'm just gonna lock the door and go to bed early."

Charlotte watched the dark energy around her brother, now starting to wonder when she was actually able to _see_ people's energy. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Stiles nodded his head, agreeing with her. "Yeah, Scott, you got this kind of serial killer look in your eyes. And I'm really hoping it's the full moon taking effect 'cause it's really starting to freak me out."

Scott kept this stoic, emotionless face the entire time Charlotte and Stiles were there. "I'm fine… You guys should go."

Stiles wasn't going to give up that easy. Glancing over to Charlotte, he shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, I'll leave." Before he could stand, he looked back over to Scott. "Well, would you at least look in the bag and see what I bought? Y'know, maybe you use it, maybe you don't. Sound good?"

Scott raised himself up from the seat and kneeled down in front of the bag, pulling out a long and thick chain. "You think I'm gonna let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?" His voice was low and intimidating, but Stiles wasn't gonna let it scare him.

"Actually no." Quickly grabbing the handcuffs he was hiding, he lunged forward and managed to cuff Scott to the radiator, jumping up and away from him after he was done.

Charlotte couldn't believe what she was seeing. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in as Stiles stood next to her. "Interesting and ballsy plan."

"Thank you." Stiles wiped the sweat off his palms.

Scott struggled against the cuff. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Protecting you from yourself. And giving you some payback…" Charlotte raised a brow at Stiles, "For making out with Lydia."

Charlotte was almost taken aback from the statement. "Wait, what?" She watched as Stiles left the room, her head whipping back to look at Scott. "I'm sorry, what?!"

Scott pulled at the cuffs, ignoring his sister. He knows it was wrong that he made out with Lydia, but he can't control himself. Between Allison and the Full moon, he couldn't stop himself.

"Scott Howard McCall!" Using his full name, he finally looked up at her. "What's going on with you? This better be because of the full moon."

"I'm fine." he pulled at the cuff again.

"No, you're not." Kneeling down in front of Scott, she brushed the hair out of his face. "Scott, you can't lie to me about this stuff." Her voice was soft, showing the obvious concern she has for her little brother.

"Why's that? Because you can see my aura? Because you can _feel_ my emotions?"

Charlotte moved back from Scott, seeing his agitation. "Scott-"

"You want to tell me how that's actually helpful to me? So you know how I'm feeling- so what? Until you can figure out how you can actually be useful, like what the alpha is gonna do next, I don't want to hear about you being an Empath. I don't care!" Scott couldn't help himself and regretted it once he saw the hurt in his sister's eyes.

Charlotte wasn't expecting him to snap at her like that. She supposed he was right, though. What use was she to them right now? She couldn't deny that the words hurt though. Especially coming from her baby brother.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head and stood from her spot. "Okay." Her voice came out shaky. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I am useless." Not wanting to show how upset she was, she wanted to leave. "I'm sorry."

Turning in her spot, she left the room to get to her own, bumping into Stiles on the way.

"Charlotte?" looking back at Scott's room, he shook his head. He owed them both an apology later.

Charlotte sat in her bed, her knees brought up to her chest. She couldn't help but think Scott was right, maybe she was actually useless after all.

She didn't know what she was doing.

She didn't know what she could do.

She was confused and scared, and she just wanted the night to end.

 _"You are helpful. Who knows what would have happened to him if you didn't have that connection to him. You've probably saved his life more than you realize."_

Derek's words echoed in her mind. She wondered where he was tonight, and if he was safe.

Getting over herself and the pity party she put herself in, Charlotte got out of her bed and made her way back to Scott's. She was certainly useless if she just sat in her room all night.

She wasn't just an Empath, she wasn't just someone who could read people's emotions.  
She was Scott McCall's big sister, and that in itself made her useful.

She saw Stiles sitting next to Scott's door, in the same position she was in herself on her bed.  
"Wanna kick his ass after this full moon business is done?" She tried to lighten the mood.

Stiles cracked a small smile up at Charlotte. "Can I have the first swing?"

"Absolutely." She sighed and sat next to Stiles. "How's he doing in there?"

"He's calmed down a bit… After he threw the bowl of water at me." He scratched the back of his head. "Suppose I had that one coming though."

Charlotte held up her hand and made a small space between her thumb and forefinger, "Maybe just a tad bit."

"Stiles-" Charlotte perked up hearing Scott's voice, but it sounded strained. "Please let me out. It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose."

Charlotte knew she had to be strong, even though his voice was killing her at the moment.

"Charlotte, please let me out. It's starting to hurt." Charlotte squeezed her eyes shut, her hand covering her trembling lip. "It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's Allison breaking up with me. I know it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me- and it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless. Just please let me out."

"I can't." Stiles croaked out. He looked over at Charlotte, seeing the state she was in. He honestly didn't know what was killing him the most: Scott's pleas, or Charlotte's face.

She was normally the stronger of the two siblings. He guessed even she has her limits on what she can take.

Figuring he could at least help her feel better- he slipped his hand into hers, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Charlotte was surprised when she felt Stiles' hand in hers. Looking at the young teen, she gave him an appreciative smile and a gentle squeeze in return.

A smile that instantly dropped when Scott started yelling from his room. The hurt and anguish that she felt from him was too much for her to handle. She saw Stiles cover his ears to try and block the noise out. She threw an arm around his shoulders and brought him closer to her, and Stiles instantly hid his face in her shoulder.

Scott continued to cry out, and yell, pleading for his friend and sister to help him.

Charlotte didn't know how much more she could take, she was so close to getting up and freeing him when he finally stopped. There was no noise at all coming from his room.

Stiles noticed this, "Scott? Are you okay?" Looking over at Charlotte with a worried face, the two got up and ran inside Scott's room.  
But they found that it was sans Scott.

All they found was the pair of cuffs and blood on the floor.

"Son of a bitch." Charlotte ran for her room and grabbed her phone, dialing the one number she knew would help.  
Putting it up to her ear, she waited for him to answer. Finally, he picked up.

"Derek! Scott needs your help."

"Charlotte? What's wrong? What did he do?" Derek could hear the panic in her voice.

"Nothing yet, but you need to stop him before he does. Please find him and bring him home!" She pleaded. She knew she wasn't able to stop Scott on her own.

"I'm on it. I'll find him." Derek hung up the phone, leaving Charlotte to have her mild panic attack.

Stiles stood in her doorway, seeing her foot tap repeatedly on the floor and chewing on her thumbnail.

Charlotte noticed he was standing there and straightened herself up, clearing her throat. "Derek's gonna find him and bring him back."

Stiles nodded, "Are _you_ gonna be okay?" He stepped closer to Charlotte, knowing how much she was going through right now.

"I will be once he's home." She sighed, going to Stiles and brought him in for a hug, the young boy wrapping his arms around her. "You should go home, Stiles. I'll be okay." She pulled back, "I'll let you know when he's back."

Stiles gave her a sad smile in return. "You're probably right… I should head home." Stalling his movements, he looked back up at Charlotte, "Everything's gonna turn out okay, right?"

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders, "I hope so…"

Stiles sighed, nodding his head. "I'll see you later Chuck."

Rolling her eyes, she gently nudged Stiles out of her room. "Jerk."

* * *

Waiting in her room, constantly pacing, continuously checking her phone. She couldn't stop moving, not when Scott was currently out there losing control.

She could feel him, how the blood lust was back. How wherever he was, he was gonna cause some damage.

She heard the front door open downstairs. She turned and headed out of her room, seeing Derek carry Scott up them. "Scott!"

"He's fine." Derek carried Scott to his room and let him get on his bed, Charlotte right behind the two wolves.

Scott looked back to his normal self. He was calmer, looked more sullen and less angry. He looked up at Charlotte with his big brown puppy dog eyes and she could see how sorry he was for what he said earlier.

"Thanks." He looked over at Derek, who nodded.

"Seriously, thank you, Derek." Charlotte put her hand on his bicep, causing him to look from her hand to her eyes. The odd warmth that he felt around Charlotte whenever he was around her never left his mind whenever they were apart. She really held so much trust in him, he couldn't understand how he of all people befriended someone like her. Someone so uplifting, someone so trusting, someone so… Warm.

Derek turned to leave, stopping when Scott called out to him. "Wait!" He turned to face him, seeing that he was struggling to put his words together. "I can't do this."

Charlotte raised a brow, looking at her brother who looked so sad and broken.

"I can't be this and be with Allison." He looked between Derek and his sister, "I can't keep making my sister worry like this." Her heart was racing the entire night, and he knew it was because she was worried about him. "I need you to tell me the truth." He was looking straight at Derek. "Is there a cure?"

Derek thought about it for a moment. "For someone who was bitten? I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true." He's only heard stories, rumors. Even if Scott was able to kill the alpha. If it didn't work? Scott would just be in more trouble than he already is.

Scott looked up at him, hopeful. "Well? What is it?"

Derek looked between the two McCall's. Seeing their faces, hearing their hearts. He could understand why Scott would want to cure himself, but he knew the older of the two wouldn't be so keen on the idea. "You have to kill the one who bit you."

Charlotte stared unbelieving at Derek. "You're not suggesting my little brother kill the Alpha?!"

"K-kill the Alpha?" Scott stuttered out.

"He can barely control himself!" Charlotte looked at Scott with a small smile. "No offense."

Charlotte started going on a whole rant on why the idea was stupid and why Scott wasn't ready for something like that. She kept pacing and waving her arms about as she spoke, not actually believing Derek's idea is a good one. "This Alpha is way stronger than I think you realize, Derek."

Derek put his hands on Charlotte's shoulders, seizing her movements. "You trust me, right?"

Charlotte couldn't help the glare set on her face. "Talk to me outside real quick." She pushed him out the door, "Be right back." She said to the confused Scott as she shut the door.

Turning on her heels to face Derek. "You can't be serious Derek. Scott can't handle something like this." She crossed her arms over her chest. "He can barely handle a full moon."

"I can help him." Charlotte raised a brow at him. "Charlotte, I need you to trust me."

Looking into those pools of blue eyes, she sighed in defeat. "I trust you… But you don't know if it'll work. What happens if he kills the Alpha, but it doesn't cure him?"

Derek knew exactly what would happen. "He would become an Alpha."

"Become an alp- god damn it, Derek…" She groaned, pushing her hair back. Taking in a deep breath, she looked back up at him. "If something happens to him-"

Derek put his hands on her shoulders again, looking into her eyes. "I won't let anything happen to him."

Charlotte stared into his eyes, getting lost in them as he kept his gaze on hers. "Okay…" she breathed out. The Alpha needed to be stopped somehow anyways. Maybe this would just kill two birds with one stone. "Fine."

Derek went back into Scott's room, his eyes looking up at the older wolf in wonder. "Scott, if you help me find the Alpha. I will help you kill him."

Charlotte shook her head. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

*****OH MY GOD THIS TOOK FOREVER FOR ME TO FINISH****  
****I'm gonna try really hard to abandon this story. I promise****  
***Also, Charlotte's friendship with Stiles gives me warm fuzzies***  
**Bonus points to people that find the reference to the Teen Wolf movie**


	19. Chapter 19

*** _Hahahahah I'm sorry for taking so long***  
***I do not own Teen Wolf***_

* * *

Charlotte wasn't sure how she ended up in this current situation that she was in.  
She knew that the police and the Hunter's were after Derek, sure.

What she wasn't expecting though was Derek asking for her, Stiles and Scott's help in trying to shake both of them off his tail.  
So now here she was- driver's seat of Derek's car, Scott in the passenger seat, Stiles in the back, going as fast as she could, with Kate Argent behind them.  
Her hands were gripping the steering wheel tight enough that her knuckles were turning white. She kept glancing at the rear-view mirror to see Kate was still hard on their tail.

"Charlotte," Stiles started. "I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here." He said as he looked at the car behind them that was currently keeping up with them.

Getting nervous about this whole thing, "Stiles, if I go any faster I'm gonna kill us."

"Well, if you don't go faster, they're going to kill us!"

Glancing over to her younger brother, she took in a deep breath as she slammed harder on the gas pedal, trying her best to keep control of Derek's very fast car as they went around the curve of the road. "Good thing all of the police are chasing Derek right now." She huffed out as she straightened the car back on the road, lucky that there'd be no way they would get a speeding ticket tonight.

Scott looked behind them and didn't see any headlights behind them. "They're gone." He pointed out, feeling Charlotte let off the gas. "Stiles, check the radar."

Stiles nodded and turned the talkie he had "Borrowed" from his father and turned it up. "All units," The sheriff's voice could be heard. "Suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works."

Letting out a sigh and shaking her head, Charlotte looked over to her brother then glancing back at Stiles.  
"Hey guys, want to go pick up a lost dog?" She joked as she made her way to Derek's current location, ignoring Stiles protests to her awful joke.

Puling into the Iron Works, Charlotte followed the white explosions of light and skidded to a halt once she saw Derek kneeled down.

Scott pushed his door opened and climbed into the back seat so Derek could get in the car, Charlotte speeding off before he could even get his door closed, letting out little yelps when she heard the bullets from Allison's fathers hit the car.

Scott leaned between the two front seats, "What part of laying low don't you understand?" He was supposed to be looking for the Alpha, not getting chased by every police in the county.

Getting frustrated with the night, he slammed his hand on the dashboard. "Damn it! I had him!"

"The Alpha?" Charlotte asked, trying to keep her eyes on the road as she tried to get away from the Police and hunters.

"Yes! He was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up!" He huffed out, if it weren't for the cops, he would have had the Alpha.

It was Stiles who pushed between the two seats, "Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs."

Derek glared at the two boys in the back seat. "Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!" His glare stayed on Scott, who shrunk down in his seat.

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake, I get it." He defended himself, though he knew Derek wasn't going to let off of the fact that it was his fault for Derek being trouble like this.

"Alright! Calm down!" Charlotte said, then looked over at Derek. "How'd you find him anyway? He's told me nothing."

Derek looked back at the two boys in the back seat and let out a sigh, he didn't know how trusting Scott and Stiles could be, seeing is how Scott once threatened to tell Allison's family about him just a few weeks ago.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott knew he trusted Charlotte, but to not want to trust him and Stiles, who were helping him?

"Yeah! Both of us!" Stiles interjected but slinked back when Derek glared at him. "Or just those two, I'll be back here."

"Derek?" Charlotte's voice was soft, and Derek looked over at her and saw the softness in her eyes, despite the fact that she was still speeding down the road. "They're dumbasses, but we're all after the same thing here: The Alpha."

Giving in, he let out an irate sigh. "The last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out." He began, "She found two things. The first thing was a guy named Harris."

Stiles shot himself back between the two seats. "Our chemistry teacher?!"

Charlotte's eyes were wide as she continued to drive. "Why him?" What could Harris have anything to do with this?

"I don't know yet."

"And the second?" Scott asked, leaning forward as he saw Derek pull out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Some kind of symbol." He unfolded the paper and heard Scott groan. "What? You know what this is?"

Scott couldn't believe the image he was seeing. He's seen it before alright. "I've seen it on a necklace… Allison's necklace."

Charlotte let out a loud sigh. "Of course… It always comes back to them, doesn't it?" These damned Argent's were causing a huge part of her stress.

* * *

The next day, while the boys were at School, Charlotte paced her room as she continued to piece the puzzle together. The Alpha was obviously connected to the Argent's, but how?

Was the Alpha connected to Derek's family? To the fire? Every time he spoke to her, it was at the Hale house.  
The more Charlotte thought about it, the more frustrated with everything she became. The more she thought about it, the more… Fuzzy, and familiar things felt.

Fuzzy and familiar, like when she first saw-

Her phone began to ring, taking her out of her thought process. She picked the device up and saw her brother's name on the screen. If she didn't answer it, she could go back to figuring out how the Alpha was connected to everything. But she knew Scott needed her, and she couldn't ignore him.

"Scott?" She answered the phone, instantly feeling Scott's panic.

"I'm screwed!" Scott ran a hand through his hair. "I'm so freaking screwed!"

"That's nothing new at this point." She sighed out, hating that that was in fact, a true statement. There never was a moment where Scott wasn't screwed about something. "What is it this time?"

"Jackson knows!" Charlotte's heart banged against her chest as she felt the color drain from her face.

"I'm sorry… Did you just say Jackson _knows_?!" She stood from her desk. "How!?" She started to pace again but stopped when she thought back to that night at the school. He was calm, the howl affected him as it did her, the way he acted when he thought no one was looking at him. "That son of a bitch…" She muttered. Putting her phone back up to her ear, she tried to keep from seething. "I think he's always had an idea about what you are."

"Really?" Scott couldn't believe that. There was no way Jackson had any idea what was going on… Then again, the way he was acting towards Scott on that double date. Maybe Charlotte was right. "I'm so screwed." He repeated after a moment.

"He's the least of our worries right now…" Charlotte ran a hand through her hair. The Argents, the Alpha, and Jackson: all of them were involved in this now. "What did he say?"

"That if I don't give him _what he wants_ that he's going to tell Allison." Scott just wanted all of this to be over, to not be a werewolf, to be with Allison. He didn't want anything to do with Jackson and him now wanting to be a werewolf, he had no idea what that would entail for him. The constant fear that Scott has lived in, from the Alpha and the Argent's. Jackson had no idea what he was in for if he somehow managed to get the bite.

Charlotte's brows furrowed, "The dumbass wants to be a werewolf?" gnawing on her lower lip as she thought back to that night at the school. Those marks on the back of his neck. The howl affecting him. "Well, we obviously can't let that happen for a couple of reasons." She let out a sigh. "For one, that would require talking to that murderous fleabag-Alpha. Secondly, Jackson? As a werewolf? Scott, _you_ can barely control yourself on the full moon and you're one of the most gentle teens that I know."

"I know… Trust me, that's the last thing that I want." Scott sighed.

It was after school hours when Charlotte got a text from Stiles asking her to come over because Derek was making him uncomfortable. Sending back a text making fun of him for being scared of Derek, she set off on her way.

When she entered Stiles' room, Derek was sitting in a chair off to the side while Stiles was at his desk, jumping up when he saw Charlotte. "Oh thank god… The horribly uncomfortable silence was killing me." He sighed in relief.

Charlotte glanced over to Derek who was reading through one of the random books Stiles had. "So, now we're dragging Danny into our werewolf business?" She crossed her arms over her chest, obviously showing her dislike for Stiles' plan.

Stiles' face dropped. Anytime Charlotte gave him that look, it felt like a mother scolding her infant child. "He's our best bet at finding out who sent Allison that text." He tried to defend.

"Sure, let's bring more innocent people into this hell." Charlotte sighed and plopped herself onto the bed. Glancing between the two boys, comparing their aura's. Stiles' was in a frenzy obviously showing how nervous he was. Looking over to Derek, his was a little dark surrounding him- he was angry, irritated.

Wanting to see something, Charlotte gently nudged the book Derek had with her foot, getting his attention. Raising an eyebrow at her, wanting to know what she wanted.

Charlotte tried to hide the smirk she had as she spoke. "You still owe me an apology."

She saw the shift in the aura around him, it lightened in just the slightest. And Charlotte could see Derek's mouth twitch, despite him trying to keep the hard expression on his face. Seeing what she wanted to, and satisfied with herself, she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She was getting used to her powers more and more.

A little later, Danny showed up expecting to just get some studying done. He stopped in the doorway of Stiles' room when he saw Charlotte and Derek. "What are they doing here?"

Stiles looked at Danny, then at the two adults, then back at Danny. "Who, them? They uh…" He looked back at Charlotte when he couldn't come up with an excuse.

Charlotte just rolled her eyes before smiling at Danny. "The Sheriff just wants me to keep an eye on Stiles after what happened at the school."

"So you're basically babysitting him?" Danny asked, which caused Charlotte to smile wider and nod. "Aren't you Scott's sister?"

"Indeed I am." She saw the annoyed look on Stiles' face when she said that she was babysitting him. Charlotte could hear the quiet snickers from Derek beside her. "He's really sorry about the other day."

A few moments passed later, and Stiles was currently trying to get Danny to trace the text, but Danny dropped him saying that they were just going to do lab work. Stiles sighed in defeat as Danny sat down and started to read over the book, but got distracted when he looked back at Derek, who was still silently reading the book he had. "Who's he again?"

Stiles looked back at Derek, "Um, my cousin… Miguel." looking oddly proud with himself at the name.

Derek and Charlotte both looked up at Stiles at the ridiculous name, a snicker leaving Charlotte's lips, who then had a hard time keeping it in when Derek started to glare at her.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny couldn't help but notice all the red stains on Derek's shirt.

Stiles whipped around to look at Derek and saw the bloodstains. "Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds." He tried to explain, "Hey, Miguel." Derek looked up at Stiles in a glare. "I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts?"

Derek hardened his glare as he threw the book on the bed by Charlotte's feet. Looking up from her phone, she couldn't help but look with wide eyes as she watched Derek take his shirt off and toss it off to the side. It wasn't the first time she'd seen Derek shirtless, but this time he wasn't dying from a wolfsbane bullet or hiding from Kate Argent.

It was the tattoo that she always noticed first. The Celtic knot that he had at the top of his back always caught her attention. What it meant, when he got it- she always wondered.

She honestly tried not to stare too long. It was weird to stare at your friends when they were just changing their shirt. But god damn it, Derek was a pretty dude.

He was tall, had toned muscles, that jawline could cut diamonds. And those eyes, damn those eyes. Charlotte always got lost in them. The way they shifted color in the light, in the sunlight they were like two diamonds in the ocean. In darker lighting, like in the moonlight, the green hue they took on were like evergreen trees on a summer day.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she scolded herself silently. They were friends- just friends. You don't fawn over your friends like that… " _Ah, crap."_ Charlotte thought, " _How obvious is it that I'm obviously staring at him?."_ Shaking herself out of her thoughts and feeling like a creep. Sure, thinking your friend was attractive wasn't wrong, but to blatantly stare at them while they're shirtless? She just hoped no one noticed to save at least somewhat of her remaining dignity.

She was brought back to reality when she heard Derek speak. "Stiles." He held up a shirt in his hands. "This? No fit."

Stifling the giggle, Charlotte looked over at Stiles and noticed that she wasn't the only one who had been staring at Derek once she saw the look on Danny's face. Her laugh threatening even more to surface. The kid was practically drooling.

"Then try something else on." Stiles was really trying to stay on track with Danny, but when he saw how he was looking at Derek, he quickly thought up an idea. Turning back to Derek as he was putting on a blue and orange shirt. "Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh?" Looking at Danny who was obviously uncomfortable, and was also trying not to stare, "what do you think, Danny?"

Looking at Derek before back at Stiles, "Huh?" Danny let out, not really paying attention to what Stiles was saying.

"The shirt." Stiles nodded towards Derek, who looked like he was ready to rip Stile's head off with both his teeth and claws.

Danny let out a sigh, really not wanting to be in this situation, but didn't want to pass up seeing Derek- or, _Miguel,_ take his shirt off. Damn those muscles. "It's, not really his color."

Derek couldn't keep the glare off his face, even when looking towards Charlotte for help. Her face was flushed, and it was obvious she was getting a kick out of this too. When he saw the smirk on her face when they made eye contact, he knew she was not going to be any help.

"I agree with Danny." She crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head to the side like she was thinking. "Doesn't go with your eyes." her smile never left her face, even with the "if looks could kill you'd be six feet under" look Derek was giving her.

He gave her a pointed look as he removed the shirt with a huff, going back to dig through Stiles' drawer. It was no use though- Stiles was small in comparison to Derek.

Charlotte could hear Stiles say something about swinging for a different team to Danny, but she honestly was more interested in seeing Derek frustratingly look through the dresser for a shirt. Seeing him finally give up and throw the shirt down in defeat.

"Stiles! None of these fit!" He huffed out, standing completely shirtless in front of the three people in the room.

Something in Danny finally gave in to the brooding shirtless hunk and turned towards Stiles. "I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text."

Stiles did a small victory dance, finally getting somewhere in his plan.

Seeing that Stiles was satisfied, Charlotte stood from her spot on the bed and patted Derek on the shoulder as she walked by him. "I'll go see if the Sheriff has something you could borrow." She left the room and headed towards Mr. Stilinksi's room. Once she was actually in his room, she looked over at his dresser and felt her heart hurt when she saw the photos he had on top of it.

There was a photo of his wife, just after Stiles was born. She was holding him in her arms and his face was scrunched up crying, but she was just looking down at him with a smile on her face. Next to her and the newborn Stiles was the Sheriff, looking tired but proud of his little family.

The next one was Stiles on his second birthday. The small cake in front of him with the single "2" candle, his excited face showing he wanted to hurry up and blow the candle out. Mrs. Stilinski was looking down at Stiles, her smile was wide, but you could tell from her eyes something wasn't quite right. Maybe she was already sick at that point, but thought it was nothing at the time?

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she reached into the drawer to grab just a simple black shirt for Derek to wear. The Sheriff wouldn't notice it missing.

Pulling the shirt out, she accidentally knocked the first photo over. Reaching over to put it back up, she gasped out loud when her fingers made contact with the frame. She could feel it. The pride, the love, and the happiness that the Sheriff had in the photo. Gently setting the photo down with a shaking hand, her eyes went over to Stiles' birthday photo. Fingers still shaking, she reached for it. Her fingers finally made contact with it, and she was hit with the joy and pure innocence from the little Stiles in the photo.

Yanking her hand back, she stepped away from the dresser. "Holy shit." She whispered to herself. That was a new trick.  
Shaking herself from her shock, she made her way back to Stiles' room. Tossing Derek the shirt without saying a word and sat back down on the bed, a far off look on her face, and her skin paler than before.

Derek could hear her heartbeat loud and fast against her chest. What had happened in the short moment she was gone to get him a shirt?  
Concerned, he walked over to her after putting the shirt on. She looked on edge, so he gently laid his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She blinked a few times before looking up at him. "Are you okay?"

Seeing Stiles look back at that question, just now seeing how on edge she looked and looked at her with his own concern. She simply just nodded her head, not wanting to say anything about what happened in front of Danny. "I'm fine." She said in what she hoped was a convincing tone. Looking between the two boys who neither of them looked like they believed her. "I'll explain later."

Derek nodded, assuming it had to do with her Empath stuff and let it be until she was able to explain what happened. He's never seen her look so confused before, and he was curious about what she saw, felt, or whatever. She had only been gone for a few minutes.

Everything that just happened was swimming through Charlotte's mind. It was the second she had touched those photos on the Sheriff's dresser, it was like she was smacked with all the emotions the Sheriff or Stiles had felt in them... She couldn't feel Stiles' mom though, which was one of the things that she couldn't get out of her mind. She was in both photos, but she only felt the Sheriff and Stiles. Could it have been because Charlotte never met her before she died? She supposed it made sense. Maybe once she got better with her abilities she could? She didn't even know how she did it. All she did was touch the frame. Her head was buzzing and she didn't even comprehend what Danny was saying to Stiles until she actually heard him speak.

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right." Stiles sounded in denial, and when she finally came back to reality and saw everyone gathered around the computer. Standing from her spot, she stood next to Derek to look down at the screen. Reading who the "Sender" of the text was, she let out a gasp and felt her stomach drop.

 _Melissa McCall_

That indeed cannot be right.

Taking a deep breath through her nose trying to keep calm, Charlotte took a step back from the screen, Derek's eyes following her as she moved. She was thinking, more pieces, more to the puzzle. Yet there was something, something nagging in the back of her head. A name at the tip of her tongue but it wouldn't come out. Her head was getting fuzzy and everything around her was starting to blur out.

"Danny." Charlotte's voice was airy and distracted. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the game tonight?"

* * *

**** _I wonder when I'm actually just going to keep writing this instead of leaving it for months at a time?****  
***Hope you guys like it! Don't forget to R&R!***_


	20. Chapter 20

_****I do not own Teen Wolf****_

* * *

Sitting in the back seat of Stiles' jeep, Charlotte's thumbnail was between her teeth as they sat parked in front of the hospital, a feeling that something horribly wrong was about to happen as she looked at the sign.

She had already explained to Derek and Stiles about what happened with the photos, Stiles excitingly going and getting more pictures for her to touch to see what would happen. The first couple of times, nothing had happened. She had nearly thrown the framed photo in frustration when Derek had stopped her.

"What were you doing the last time?" He had asked.

Charlotte shook her head. "Nothing? I accidentally knocked over one of the photos on the Sheriff's dresser and all I did was pick it up." She groaned in frustration as she pushed her hair out of her face. "How am I supposed to figure this crap out when I don't even know how I did it the first time?"

Derek stood there and thought about it for a moment. He had no clue how Empaths did anything, Charlotte was the first one he's met. But what he did know was that it seemed like whenever Charlotte was angry or frustrated that her powers didn't work. "Then don't figure it out, just do it."

Looking up at Derek with her brows furrowed, "That makes no sense."

"No, wait," Stiles interjected. "That actually does make sense." When he saw the look Charlotte was giving him, he explained. "You were literally just picking the picture up when you felt everything, right?" Charlotte nodded. "So just pick it up. Don't think about it, just do it."

Looking at the photo that Derek held in his hand, Charlotte took a slow and deep breath. " _Don't think about it, just do it._ " slowly reaching for it, her heart beating fast against her ribs.

Her fingers finally made contact with it, grabbing it and taking it from Derek's hand. Once it was no longer in contact with Derek, it was when it all hit her.

The photo was of Stiles and Scott at the ages of twelve. Scott was staying the night over at Stiles' and in the photo, they were holding a huge bowl of popcorn. Stiles had a handful ready to shove in his mouth, and Scott was just sitting there on the couch with a big smile on his face.

Charlotte looked over the photo, feeling the innocence, the happiness that the two boys felt. She could feel the closeness between the two best friends. It brought a smile on her face as the warmth from the photo had filled her heart and mind.

Derek and stiles looked at her expectingly. "Did you do it?" Derek asked, and saw the excitement on her face grow.

Charlotte threw her arms around Derek, surprising the werewolf with the hug. Charlotte was squealing in excitement as she let go of Derek and hugged Stiles next. "I did it, I did it! I can do this!"

But now her excitement was gone, as she stared at the hospital, trying to figure out why her mom was somehow apart of this whole thing.

Stiles was on the phone with Scott, "Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing."

Scott had sent them the photo of Allison's necklace and compared it to the drawing Laura did before she died. And it was the exact image on both.

"Hey, is there something on the back of it?" Derek asked after grabbing Stiles' arm to bring the phone closer to him. Stiles showing obvious pain from Derek's grip. "There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something."

Charlotte was trying to wrap her head around everything. She felt like she was so close but so far away from putting all the pieces together.

" _The Alpha is connected to Derek's family, he's connected to the fire. He had to have been there when it happened. My first few dreams were proof of that, I see that now. But who is he? What does that necklace have to do anything? Maybe it had to do with the previous owner."_

Charlotte was taken out of her thoughts when she heard Stiles' head slam against the dash. "Oh, God! What the hell was-"

"You know what that was for." Derek retaliated. "Now go." Stiles stared at Derek in disbelief "go!"

"Stiles, wait!" Charlotte quickly got out of the jeep before Stiles got too far away. "I'm coming in with you."

Derek scrunched his brows together. "Why? What's wrong?" He got out of the jeep and caught up to her.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte huffed out a short, bitter laugh. "Derek, _everything_ is wrong! And I'm not gonna hide out here when my own mother is now _somehow_ involved in this." Something in the pit of her stomach felt wrong. "I just… I have this feeling that if I go in there with Stiles, I'm gonna have a lot of answers to most of the questions I keep asking myself since this whole thing started." There was an itch, a deep feeling in her gut. She didn't want to say out loud that she also wanted to go in there because something in her was saying to protect Stiles.

Derek watched her. Her heart was beating fast, and she kept clenching her fists. Her breathing was hard and her body looked like it couldn't decide between flight or fight. She knew something was wrong in there, and Derek knew she wasn't going to let anyone stop her from going in.

Derek nodded, understanding what she was doing. He wanted to protect her, to make sure that his friend and the only person he could really trust was safe. But he also knew that she was stronger than he realized. "If anything happens-"

"I'll be okay." Looking back at Stiles, who was just standing there watching them. "We got this."

Looking back over to Derek, she really wanted to hug him. To get one final connection with him before something bad happened, and she felt like it was gonna be bad. But she knew that sort of affection wasn't Derek's style. So she settled with a smile and hoped he could see the real meaning behind it. "Just get back to the Jeep, we'll be okay."

Derek gave her one last sweeping look before nodding and climbing back into the jeep so no one would be able to see and recognize him.

Walking over to Stiles, she let out a cold and shuddering sigh. It was like the night Derek attacked Deaton thinking he was the Alpha, the feeling she had in her stomach.

"Why do I get the feeling you know something terrible is about to happen?" Stiles spoke once they walked through the doors. He saw the look on her face, the way she was speaking like she was afraid of something. He wasn't a werewolf, and he wasn't an Empath, but Stiles knew when something was wrong with his friends.

Gnawing on her lip, eyes scanning the area. She could never explain how she felt when things were happening to her like this. When her abilities were _there_ but she didn't know what they meant. Looking at Stiles, seeing the worried look in his eyes. This kid didn't deserve to be involved in all of this. He was just a normal kid. Well, as normal as Stiles could be. But he was such a sweet kid that got thrown into a crappy situation, and she wanted to protect him as much as she could. To protect Scott, to protect her mother, even to protect Derek. She needed to be there for the people she cared about. "I just hope I'm wrong."

Looking around, they couldn't find Charlotte's mom anywhere. Stiles had Derek on the phone, so he could know what was going on the entire time.

" _The Hales, the Argents, the alpha, the fire. They're all connected."_ Charlotte's mind was in a frenzy. The longer she was in the hospital, she kept sensing something, someone. It was there, he was there. But who was he? " _It's getting fuzzy… Familiar. Why is it so familiar? I've seen his face, but who is it?"_ Looking over the space they were in, her mom wasn't there. " _Hale. Hale house. The fire. Why was I always there in my dreams with the Alpha?"_

"Yeah, I said I can't find her." Stiles said to Derek on the phone.

Something struck Charlotte. Nothing physical, but mental. From where she stood, she slowly turned to face a room that had an open door. Her head started feeling dizzy, like from the first time she was in _that_ room. "Shit." She muttered under her breath. She finally got it, scolding herself for not seeing it sooner. For not seeing it the first time.

Reaching behind her to grab Stiles, she wanted him out of here. "Stiles."

"Look, as for Jennifer." Derek's voice could be heard from Stiles' phone. "She's been looking after my uncle."

Stiles sighed as he turned towards Charlotte, seeing her stare intently at the room where Derek's uncle should be. Charlotte held on to Stiles' shirt as they began to walk to the open room.

Charlotte's heart began to beat fast and hard as she saw the room was vacant. She needed to get Stiles out now. Before he showed up, even though she already knew he was there somewhere. Waiting for them.

"Yeah, well, he's not here either." Stiles sighed, looking over his shoulder at Charlotte, whose grip on his shirt tightened. He finally saw her face, how scared she looked.

"It's him." She said in a shaking tone. "It's his uncle."

They could hear Derek's voice over the phone, he had heard what Charlotte said. "Charlotte, Stiles, get out of there right now! Get out!"

Pulling Stiles out of the room, they made to run out of the hospital, but he was already outside of the room waiting for them. That's when she saw his aura, the darkness that surrounded him.

She pushed Stiles behind her to protect him as much as she could at the moment.

Half his face was still burnt from the fire. He looked between the two of them with a smile on his face. "Nice to finally meet face to face, Charlotte." Looking at the young teen behind her. "You must be Stiles."

Taking a step backward, they heard another voice behind them. "What are you two doing here?" The nurse asked. "Visiting hours are over."

Stiles finally pieced everything together and started to stammer as he looked between Peter and the nurse. "Oh my god, I'm gonna die." He stayed close to Charlotte.

Charlotte's eyes never left Peter. So this is who has been plaguing her nightmares for the past two months. This is who killed Laura. He killed his own niece.

Hearing a commotion behind her, she finally looked away and saw that Derek was there now and had knocked out- or possibly killed the nurse, and felt somewhat of a relief. A relief that was short-lived as she remembered that they were now dealing with the Alpha in person.

"That's not nice," Peter said once the nurse hit the ground. "She's my nurse."

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." He stepped forward towards his uncle. He looked over to Charlotte and Stiles. He wasn't going to let them get hurt. "Get out of the way."

Stiles cursed as Charlotte pulled him out of the way and ducked down as the two wolves started to fight each other. "Stiles, we need to move." nodding in agreement, they moved out of the way. Charlotte couldn't help but look back. Seeing how strong Peter was, seeing Derek do his best to put up a fight. Derek was putting all his strength into the fight. Against his own family.

Pushing themselves up against a wall, Stiles turned to Charlotte. "How did we end up in this mess?" Stiles asked with heavy breathing.

Charlotte just looked over at the young teen, her face straight. "You dragged my little brother into looking for half of a body out in the woods late at night and he got bit by that asshole that is currently beating the crap out of Derek." She deadpanned.

"Oh, so now this is my fault?"

Hearing something she could only guess was Derek being thrown to the ground, Charlotte flinched and looked over to the door and saw Derek struggle to get up. She heard Peter speak, but she was more worried about the fact that blood was coming out of Derek's mouth.

"I gotta do something," Charlotte muttered under her breath. "I can't just let him get the crap beat out of him like this."

Stiles looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you serious?!" Charlotte looked back at him, "They're werewolves, he's an Alpha, you could get killed if you get in the middle of that!" Stiles shook his head. There was no way he was gonna let Charlotte risk her life for someone like Derek.

Charlotte sighed out. She knew Stiles was right, she could get seriously hurt if she got in the middle of two werewolves fighting. But at the same time, she couldn't let this continue on any more than it needs to. "Stiles, you don't understand that type of situation I'm in." Trying to keep her voice from shaking as she spoke. "You don't see what I see when I look at Derek and his uncle." Glancing back as she saw Peter slowly stalk after Derek. "He's full of hatred and darkness. His mind is clouded with revenge, and he won't stop until he gets it." Getting ready to stand from her position, "Derek is nothing like that. Sure, he's all broody and sour on the outside but all he wants is answers. He doesn't want to kill, he doesn't want anyone to get hurt. Stiles, Derek isn't the bad guy, he never was." Finally standing, she was going to go after them. "If I'm this thing, whatever it means to be an Empath, whatever my instincts are telling me to do… I've got to just do it to figure it out."

Stiles grabbed her wrist before she could move, he had never seen Charlotte act this brave before… Not even when they were stuck in the school before she told him and Scott about her Empath stuff. And when Charlotte looked down at him, he was surprised to see that her eyes were slightly glowing the same white they were that night.

"Stiles," Charlotte kept her voice calm, sliding her wrist out of his grasp. "I know you're scared, okay? I am too." Taking a step back away from him. "Just, stay here. I'll be back."

Running towards where she could feel Derek was at, feeling relief when she could feel that he was still _alive_. Entering the room that the two wolves were in, she heard Peter speak.

"But when you look this good, why wait?"

Stopping in her tracks, she could see that he had healed the other side of his face and there was no trace of any injuries at all anymore.

Sensing that she was right behind him, and seeing Derek's eyes go wide at someone behind him, Peter smirked as he turned to face her. "Charlotte, hello. Glad you could join us."

Looking over at Derek and seeing the blood coming out from his nose, Charlotte pushed past Peter to get to him and checked him over. "Y'know, Poochie, for someone that wants revenge for what happened to his family, you sure do like to try to kill them." Looking over and glaring at him, only to see the annoyed looked that he had on his face.

"What happened with Luara was an accident, like I wanted to kill her?" He tried to defend, but Charlotte wasn't having any of it.

"I think you did… to become an Alpha." Seeing the flash of red go over Peter when she said that, she knew that she was right.

Peter huffed, "Your little girlfriend is braver than I thought, Derek." Stepping closer to his nephew and the Empath, he saw her get defensive. "Then again, I should have known better than to underestimate her. You've shown to be quite impressive with your powers, Charlotte… You're learning all of this on your own." He knew he had to be careful around her, one wrong move and she would find out. Find out that he really meant to kill Laura, that he was in full control when he did it. She had an idea, but no solid proof. "Although, you could learn to be better, stronger if you would just-"

"Join your pack?" Charlotte interrupted. "Again, fat chance fleabag." She loved seeing his annoyed reactions to her "nicknames" she would spit out at him. "You tried to get Scott to kill all of us that night at the school. What you weren't expecting was him to be stronger than you thought." She smirked at him. "You should really stop underestimating the McCall's. We've been through enough shit and came out stronger than all of it."

Derek put his hand on her shoulder, he didn't want her to be apart of this. He knew she was strong and brave and just wanted to protect him, but he wasn't going to let her risk herself against Peter. "Charlotte, get Stiles and yourself out of here."

She just looked back at him with a confused look on her face. She didn't want to leave him alone with Peter. "Derek, I-"

"I'll be fine." He gave her shoulder a small squeeze. "Go."

She wanted to stay to make sure nothing happened to him, but she knew it would be better to just listen to Derek. So, she nodded in small defeat. She stood from her kneeling position next to him and turned to leave. Casting one last glare to Peter on her way. "If anything happens to him, my brother, or anyone else that I care about- I will personally hunt you down… Got it, you mangey mutt?" Then without another word from anyone, she left.

Stiles stayed where Charlotte had left him, patiently waiting for the older McCall to return so they could leave. He didn't know what to think about how her Empath abilities were affecting her lately. She seemed less scared of things, more sure of herself. The way she was so willing to protect everyone that she cared about. It was admirable in some ways, but it scared him in others.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Charlotte was standing next to him and nearly jumped out of his skin when she nudged him with her foot. "Gah! God!" He exclaimed. "Is he okay? Can we go now?"

Charlotte nodded and offered her hand to help him stand. "He's fine. I don't think Peter is going to kill him, at least I hope." She sighed starting to get frustrated with the night the longer it went on. "Let's just get out of here." Pulling him up, she leads the way out of the hospital. "My mom is going to be pissed when she sees this mess." She looked back at all the damaged tat happened during Peter and Derek's fight.

* * *

**** _So like, how well do you guys think this story would go over on AO3? I want to reach other platforms, but I don't know how it would work there.****  
***Also, I find it oddly satisfying to insult Peter with dog-related insults... Even though I love him***  
**Hope you guys are liking this still!**_


End file.
